my past make me like this
by ayuayuyua
Summary: (FINAL CHAP) Byun Baekhyun yang tidak percaya tentang cinta karena kejadian di masa lalunya bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. akankah Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang tepat? bisakah chanyeol membuktikan pada baekhyun apa yang telah di janjikannya? dan sebenarnya masa lalu seperti apa yang telah di lalui oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun?
1. Chapter 1

**MY PAST MAKE ME LIKE THIS**

 **Cast : -Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Do kyungsoo**

 **-Kim jongin**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **-Wu Kris**

 **and other cast**

 **This is genderswitch**

 **don't like don't read!**

 **Genre: family, Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Rte: T+**

 **hallo readers! aku newbie di ffn hehe, ini cerita pertamaku mungin banyak yang tema ceritanya mirip ,tapi aku berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih orisinil lagi karena ini memang lahir dari ideku sendiri. aku chanbaek shipper jadi mungkin semua ff yang akan aku buat lebih banyak dengan cast chanbaek nantinya. aku harap aku bisa mendapatkan respon yang positif dari pembaca ffn. pasti selalu ada kekurangan ,jadi aku minta kesediaan dari readers untuk meninggalkan review agar aku tahu dimana kekurangan cerita yang ku tulis ini. hope you'll like this story**.

here we go!

 _typo everywhere !_

chapter satu

Byun baekhyun ,gadis manis dengan surai coklat dan dengan tinggi badan yang cendrung mungil ini adalah salah satu diva di kampusnya, semua yang ada di diri baekhyun bisa dibilang sempurna, kulit yang seputih susu, bibir tipis yang selalu berpoles lipstik pink belum lagi mata sipit nya yang berpoles eyeliner, saat baekhyun tersenyum maka akan terlihatlah eye smile yang dimiliki yeoja mungil ini, namun sampai saat baekhyun sudah di tingkat ketiga ini pun baekhyun masih belum menjalin hubungan dengan namja manapun. bukan karena tidak ada namja yang tertarik pada baekhyun...bukan, hei! siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan baekhyun yang terkesan hampir sempurna itu, banyak yang tertarik pada baekhyun tapi baekhyun selalu menolak dengan alasan " _maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan namja manapun. mianhae"._

seperti saat ini, Kris sang kapten basket kampus yang terkenal dan menjadi impian semua mahasiswi di kampus mereka pun menytakan tertarik dan ingin menjadikan baekhyun kekasihnya

"hmm..baek ,aku menyukaimu. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kris menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan berharap, kris bukan tidak tahu bahwa baekhyun tidak pernah mau menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapapun, kris mengetahuinya tapi tidak ada salahnya kan untuk kris mencoba, toh siapa tahu ini berhasil dan baekhyun akan menjadi kekasihnya.

baekhyun menarik nafas lelah sebelum menjawab .

"Kris, ku rasa kau sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak akan menjalin hubungan serius dengan namja manapun. aku menghargai perasaanmu kris. tapi maaf aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerimamu " jelas baekhyun

"bisakah kau mempertimbangkan keputusanmu lagi baek? aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk berpikir. aku akan sabar menunggu sampai kau mau menerimaku " kris memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan memohonnya

"memberikanku waktu tidak akan membuatku merubah keputusanku kris. aku hargai perasaanmu, dan aku harap kau bisa menghargai keputusanku kris." baekhyun tersenyum pada kris yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu nya.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu kris itu membuatku merasa seperti aku orang jahat ,okay? dan ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik "baekhyun tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangan kanan nya pada kris.

"haah...baiklah baek, kau memang gadis keras kepala. dan ya ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik, maaf kalau kau merasa aku memaksa perasaanmu" kris ikut tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan yang baekhyun sodorkan sebelumnya.

"gwaenchana , seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu kris. sekali lagi aku minta maaf " baekhyun memandang wajah kris dengan tatapan menyesalnya

"aku mengerti baek, berhenti meminta maaf, okay? ah ya aku sepertinya harus pergi ,kelasku dimulai 10 menit lagi."

"ah iya kris, pergilah. kau akan terlambat ,aku juga akan masuk setelah ini. annyeong kris "baekhyun tersenyum dan memberi salam perpisahan sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kris yang masih duduk di kantin kampus mereka.

" ne baekki-ya, annyeong" kris melambaikan tangannya pada baekhyun yang sudah berada di depan pintu kantin kampus mereka. baekhyun yang melihat lambaian tangan kris pun balas melambaikan tangannya. kris tetap memandang baekhyun sampai baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya .

"ternyata memang tidak mungkin ya? bahkan aku pun di tolak. haah..." kris tidak menyangka akan di tolak, siapa mahasiswi yang akan menolak kris? kris adalah impian seluruh mahasiswi kampus ini, tapi baiklah kali ini pengecualian untuk byun baekhyun, gadis manis itu ternyata tidak tertarik dengan pesona seorang kris wu.

BAEKHYUN POV

"baekki! kau darimana eoh? kelas hampir dimulai, beruntunglah kim soensangnim belum masuk" baru saja aku masuk kelas ,sahabatku do kyungsoo sudah menyambutku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya .

"berhentilah menyambutku dengan pertanyaanmu dan suara jelekmu itu kyungsoo-ya, dan hentikan tatapanmu itu! kau tidak akan terlihat galak! wajahmu malah makin terlihat imut, jadi berhentilah okay?" ujarku bosan sambil mendudukan tubuhku di kursi di sebelah sahabatku ini.

ah, haruskah aku mengenalkan sahabatku ini? oke baiklah aku akan mengenalkannya . namanya Do Kyungsoo, aku lebih suka memanggilnya kyungsoo-ya atau eomma kekekke, aku bersahabat dengannya sejak kami berdua berada di bangku sekolah menengah. sahabatku ini yeoja yang cantik dengan mata bulatnya dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati saat ia tersenyum, gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna hitam ini tidak memiliki tinggi yang melebihiku okay? hahaha! kami terkenal dengan julukan mini diva, karena kami memiliki tinggi yg mungil tapi kami memiliki wajah yang manis hahaha! aku tidak memuji diriku sendiri okay? aku mendengar julukan ini dari teman-teman kelasku . Tapi ada satu yang membedakan aku dengan sahabatku ini, Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih, beruntungnya namja tan bernama kim jongin yang menjadi kekasih dari sahabatku ini.

"okay baiklah, haah...kau menyebalkan baek! jadi jawab pertanyaanku,kau darimana saja eoh?"kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapku yang duduk di samping kanannya .

"ya aku juga mencintaimu kyung eomma ,aku tadi menemui kris di kantin, dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu ,dan ya karena itulah aku terlambat masuk" jelasku

"berhenti memanggilku eomma baek!aku bahkan tidak sudi mempunyai anak sepertimu, cih!, kris? wu kris? kapten basket kampus kita? apa yang di bicarakannya padamu?" kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya padaku, astaga! matanya yang sudah besar makin terlihat besar saat dia melihatku seperti itu kekeke.

"kau tidak mau punya anak yang cantik sepertiku kyung? kyung eomma ,kau menyakiti hatiku" kyungsoo memutar bola matanya yang besar itu

"jangan bahas itu dulu ,baek! jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi. apa yang kris bicarakan?"

"baik, baiklah. kris menyatakan perasaannya padaku kyung. dan kau tau kan aku akan menjawab apa? aku benar-benar takut kalau mahasiswi penggemar kris akan mengamuk kalau mereka tahu aku baru saja menolak kris hahaha" aku bergidik lalu teryawa sendiri membayangkan apa yang baru saja ku ucapkan.

"berhentilah tertawa baek, suaramu saat tertawa mengerikan ,kau tahu?"

belum sempat aku membalas perkataan kyungsoo, kyungsoo sudah berbicara lagi

"berhentilah menjadi seperti ini baek, tidak kah kau ingin mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan namja? kau sudah menolak banyak namja yg menyatakan perasaannya padamu. aku tahu apa yang kau khawatirkan, tapi...tidak semua namja akan membuatmu merasakan sakit tu lagi baek, percayalah padaku. "

aku tertegun saat kyungsoo sudah memegang kedua tanganku

"percayalah, tidak semua namja akan membuatku terluka baek, akan ada satu namja yang akan membuktikan padamu kalau dia berbeda." kyungsoo memandangku dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"kyung...aku belum siap untuk menjalin hubungan sekarang, bukan kah kau yg paling tahu bahwa aku hanya akan menjalin hubungan yang tidak akan lebih dari teman, seperti saat aku bersama oh sehun, aku...hanya saja aku lebih nyaman dengan hubungan yang tidak terikat."

"baek...aku tahu kau tidak ingin mengalami rasa sakit seperti apa yang eomma mu dulu rasakan, tapi-"

"bisakah kita tidak membahas tentang eomma ku kyung? "aku menatap kyungsoo sendu

"maafkan aku baek, aku minta maaf. aku tahu topik tentang eomma mu akan membuat kau semakin terluka. aku...hanya ingin kau belajar untuk membuka hatimu. aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih baek, maafkan aku,sungguh."kyungsoo memelukku yang terlihat akan menangis. eomma ku adalah topik paling sensitif yang tidak ingin ku ungkit, aku...rasanya aku akan selalu menangis saat orang lain membahas tentang eomma ku.

"maafkan aku baek. sungguh maafkan aku"kyungsoo mengelus punggungku dan berusaha menenangkanku yang menangis dalam diam.

"ini bukan salahmu kyung. hanya saja kau tahu kan aku sedikit sensitif dengan topik tentang eomma ku, sungguh ini bukan salahmu" aku menenangkan kyungsoo dengan suara serakku, aku masih menangis dengan kyungsoo yang masih memelukku .

"berhentilah menangis baek, lihat bahkan kim seonsangnim sudah masuk, jadi berhenti menangis okay? dan sekali lagi, aku minta maaf baek, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis" kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan pandangan bersalahnya

aku menyeka air mataku dan tersenyum memandang wajah sahabatku yang sudah ku anggap seperti saudaraku ini .

"sudah ku bilang bukan salahmu kyung! dan lagi aku memang sedang ingin menangis, jadi jangan di pikirkan. bahkan aku sudah tersenyum sekarang" aku tersenyum menampakkan eyes smile ku.

"baiklah, kita bicarakan setelah kelas kim seonsangnim berakhir okay? "kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu ikut tersenyum melihatku tersenyum.

"ne, eomma!" aku tertawa melihat kyungsoo yang memutar matanya.

BAEKHYUN POV END

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **ya chapter satu ini baekhyun emg belum ketemu chanyeol, aku udh ngeluarin hint yang ngebuat baekhyun gak pernah mau punya hubungan serius dengan namja. aku rasa ini akan selesai kurang dari 10 chapter, dan sekali lagi aku harap ini bisa diterima dengan baik oleh pembaca ffn.**_

 _ **bagi yang review aku bener-bener ngucapin terima kasih dan buat yang cuma ngebaca aku juga ngucapin terima kasih udah mau setidaknya untuk ngebaca tulisan pertama ku. sekali lagi terima kasih :).**_


	2. Chapter 2

**MY PAST MAKE ME LIKE THIS**

 **Cast : - Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Do Kyungsoo**

 **-Kim jongin**

 **-Oh sehun**

 **-Wu Kris**

 **And other cast**

 **This is Genderswitch**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **Typo Everywhere!**

 **Genre : family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Hailooooo! Aku datang dengan chapter kedua yang updatenya sengaja aku majuin dari rencanya sebelumnya, makin penasaran? Makin penasaran? Yuuuuu langsung dibacaaa. Tinggalkan reviewnya okeee^^**

Chapter dua

"apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Baek?" Kyungsoo memandang Baehyun yang tengah memasukan buku-bukunya setelah kelas Kim Seonsangnim usai.

"ku rasa aku akan menghabisan waktu di perpustakaan."

"ck! Berhenti menghabisan waktumu di perpustakaan Baek. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Kita akan bersenang-senang bertig-" belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya BAekhyun sudah lebih dulu menoleh dan memotong kalimat yang aan diucapkan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Bertiga dengan Jongin maksudmu? Aigoo…Jongin akan membunuhku kalau terus-terusan menganggu kencan kalian Kyung. Pergilah berdua dengan Jongin kali ini. Aku benar-benar sedang ingin menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakanan Kyung. Jadi, Pergilah" Baekhyun tersenyum memandang sahabatnya yang sudah di anggapnya saudara ini. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas, membujuk Baekhyun memang bukan hal mudah, sahabatnya ini memang tipe gadis yang keras kepala dibalik sifat ceria dan ramahnya, jadi daripada mereka berdebat, Kyungsoo lebih memilih mengikuti keinginan baekhyun yang ingin pergi ke perpustakaan daripada harus ikut dengan dirinya dan Jongin.

"bailah, kali ini aku sedang tak ingin memaksa. Jika terjadi sesuatu, kau tahu harus menghubungi kemana kan? Jangan membuatku khawatir dan jangan pulang terlalu larut baek. Aku pergi dulu, okay? Jongin sudah menunggu di parkiran" Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambut sahabatnya sambil tersenyum yang di hadiahi tatapan tajam Baekhyun

"Ck! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Kyung eomma. Dan berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku, kau membuatku makin terlihat jelek, kau tahu? Pergilah, dan habiskan waktumu dengan baik, aku sudah berulang kali menghancurkan kencan kalian, dan sampaikan salamku pada jongin"

Kyungsoo terbahak "bagaimana mungkin diva Byun akan langsung terlihat buruk hanya karena aku mengacak-acak rambutmu Baek? Kau bahkan tetap terlihat cantik kekekeke~ kau tidak pernah mengangguku dan jongin ,jangan pernah beranggapan seperti itu baek. Baiklah, akan ku sampaikan salammu pada jongin nanti. Annyeong ,Baekki-ya"Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun lembut.

"kau menggodaku Kyung? Rayuanmu payah sekali!. Annyeong Kyung eomma, Hati-hati di jalan, ne?"Baekhyun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak dan balas melambaian tangannya dan akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"ku rasa, perpustakaan bukan tempat yang buruk untuk menghabiskan hari"Baekhyun tersenyum sambil bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya beralasan pada kyungsoo dengan menyebut dirinya akan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Baekhyun hanya tahu diri untuk tidak (lagi) menganggu acara kencan kedua sahabatnya itu, beruntunglah Kyungsoo langsung percaya dan tidak berniat untuk memaksa Baehyun ikut.

Dan disinilah baekhyun , di perpustakaan kampusnya. situasi perpustakaan kampus mereka masih terlihat ramai dengan beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang masih berkutat dengan buku-buku mereka atau hanya sekedar untuk tidur setelah kelas siang mereka usai. Baekhyun kali ini berniat membaca beberapa buku yang di anggapnya menarik. Baekhyun pergi menyusuri rak-rak buku psikologi, entah mengapa baekhyun sedang ingin membaca buku tentang kejiwaan, baekhyun merasa konyol karena buku yang dipilihnya bahkan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan jurusan yang baekhyun ambil, baekhyun adalah salah satu mahasiswi jurusan manajemen dan lihatlah buku yang diambilnya benar-benar menyimpang dari apa yang di pelajarinya.

"Mempelajari bahasa tubuh seseorang? Ini terlihat menarik"Baekhyun mengambil satu buku yang dianggapnya menarik dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca buku yang di telah dipilihnya, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan baekhyun memilih duduk di salah satu meja di sudut perpustakaan, tempatnya terlihat nyaman . Baekhyun menduduki kursi yang dipilihnya dan dilihatnya lelaki yang berada tepat bersebrangan meja dengannya sedang tertidur pulas. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh, lalu mulai membuka buku yang sudah di pilihnya tadi.

Baekhyun yang sedang membaca tidak menyadari bahwa lelaki yang dilihatnya tertidur pulas tadi searang sedang memandanginya. Saat baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang dibacanya, pandangannya bersinggungan dengan mata bulat milik lelaki yang tengah memandangnya. Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya sambil berpikir apakah ia mengenal lelaki yang tengah memandangnya ini. Saat baekhyun masih tenggelam dengan pikirannya, lelaki itu lebih dulu membuka suaranya..

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi" Baekhyun menatap lelaki yang tengah menatapnya masih dengan alis bertautan baekhyun bertanya

"apakah kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

"berhentilah berlaku kuat dengan menutupi semua yang kau rasakan, itu tidak akan merubah keadaanmu, kau tahu?"lelaki itu memandang baekhyun intens, baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan lelaki yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya ini, belum sempat baehyun bertanya maksud ucapan lelaki di depannya ,lelaki itu sudah melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau bersembunyi dari semua kesakitanmu dengan topeng kebahagiaan yang kau buat, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu lebih dalam. Bahkan luka yang kau rasakan terlihat jelas dimatamu, apaah orang-orang itu buta atau apa?, mereka bahkan tidak bisa membedakan kebahagiaan asli dan kebahagiaan yang kau buat-buat itu, sungguh menggelikan" lelaki itu masih tepat memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya. Baekhyun yang semula terdiam, terlihat kurang menyukai kalimat lelaki yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya ini

"kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku, kita bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Kau sungguh lucu, kau bahkan tidak mengenalku tapi berani berkomentar tentang hidupku"

Lelaki itu tersenyum mnegejek "aku yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu secara dekat saja tahu ada sesuatu yang salah denganmu, lalu bagaimana dengan semua teman-teman yang selalu berada didekatmu itu?mereka yang mengenalmu dekat bahkan tidak menyadari? Atau bahkan tidak peduli?"

"Kau.." baekhyun berusaha meredam amarahnya, baekhyun menyesal untuk memilih pergi keperpustakaan _"lebih baik tadi aku pulang, daripada harus berhadapan dengan namja gila ini!"_ batin baekhyun.

"wae? Kau tidak bisa mengelak? " namja itu melihat lurus kemata baekhyun yang tengah memandangnya dengan beragam perasaan , yang di dominasi perasaan marah tentunya.

"aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan tentangku, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Aku tidak meminta kau untuk menyukaiku dan mau berteman denganku seperti yang lainnya, aku tidak peduli bahkan jika kau menjadi pembenci byun baekhyun nomer satu di kampus ini,tapi jangan pernah ikut campur dan mencoba menghakimi kehidupanku, park chanyeol-ssi" baekhyun mengetahui nama namja itu dari buku yang tadinya dijadikan namja tadi sebagai bantal tidurnya.

"aku tidak membencimu dan ya aku tidak menyukaimu disaat yang bersamaan,Baekhyun-ssi. Aku hanya sedikit muak melihat sikapmu yang terlalu kau buat-buat, bersikaplah apa adanya pada lingkungan sekitarmu sebelum sikap pura-puramu ini menyakiti dirimu sendiri nantinya" namja bernama park chanyeol ini masih tetap memperlihatkan mimik wajah datarnya dengan nada bicara yang juga sedatar wajahnya.

"kalau kau muak jangan memperhatikanku,bodoh. Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" baekhyun mulai tersulut emosi .

" _apa yang sebenarnya di inginkan namja bodoh ini? Benar-benar membuatu kesal!" batin baekhyun._

"terserah ,kau bisa menganggapku dengan segala opinimu, itu hakmu. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa isi pikiranku selama ini, dan beruntungnya aku bisa langsung menyampaikan padamu langsung, Baekhyun-ssi"

"Kau….." Baekhyun sudah siap mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk namja yang- _menurutnya_ bodoh ini,namun sebelum baekhyun mengeluarkan semua kalimatnya, Chanyeol bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Berhenti berpura-pura, kau tahu kau bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Pikirkan itu" chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan mengucapkan kalimat yang menurut baekhyun sok tau itu, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

"Lucu sekali, bagaimana namja yang tidak pernah ku kenal berani mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sikapnya benar-benar….." baekhyun menghela nafas sebelum mengucapkan kata yang hanya bisa di dengarnya sendiri _"bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui hal itu, park chanyeol? "_ Baekhyun menatap sendu buku yang tadi dibacanya, baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan mood membacanya sekarang.

"Lebih baik aku pulang dan beristirahat, aku rasa itu lebih baik daripada disini"monolog Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengembalikan buku yang tadi dibacanya dan berlalu meninggalkan perpustakaan. Tanpa baekhyun sadari ada sepasang mata bulat yang memandangi kepergiannya.

"gadis bodoh" ujar Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol ternyata tidak benar-benar pergi dari perpustakaan, ia berdiam diri di tempat yang tidak bisa baekhyun lihat, tapi chanyeol bisa dengan jelas melihat gadis tersebut. Maka setelah baekhyun benar-benar menghilang, barulah chanyeol keluar dari tempatnya dan mengikuti langkah baekhyun ,keluar dari perpustakaan.

To Be Continue

 **Kok Chanyeol di chapter pertemuan pertama ngeselin yaaaa?wkwkwkwk, tenang sikap chanyeol disini di chapter-chapter yang akan datang bakal aku jelasin, maaf ya kalau ff nya jadi makin absurd, ini bener-bener dari ide aku sendiri heheh. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membuang waktunya untuk sekedar membaca, dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah review,follow, dan favorite ff ini. Aku terharu hahahaha, but thank's. bener-bener bikin jadi semangat untuk nulis chapter kedua hehehe. Aku harap kalian suka dengan chapter kedua dari ff ini. Baby baekki benar-benar akan tersiksa batin di ff ini, soooooo ikutin terus yaaaaa!**

 **See you on chapter ketiga. Review juseyooooo^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY PAST MAKE ME LIKE THIS**

 **Cast : -Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Do kyungsoo**

 **-Kim jongin**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **-Wu Kris**

 **and other cast**

 **This is genderswitch**

 **don't like don't read!**

 **Genre: family, Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Rte: T+**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **hailoooo readers!, aku datang bawa chapter baru wkwkwk, semoga kalian suka yaaa. check this out!**

 **chapter ketiga**

Chanyeol sungguh kesal dengan tingkah baekhyun yang menurutnya naif itu. baekhyun mungkin bisa menutupi semuanya dari sahabat-sahabatnya, namun bagi chanyeol itu terlihat sangat jelas. Bagaimana baekhyun tersenyum dan tertawa tetapi dibalik senyum dan tawa baekhyun, mata baekhyun tidak memperlihatkan bahwa ia sama bahagianya, malah terkadang chanyeol bisa melihat tatapan kosong baekhyun saat di memang bukan seorang peramal, juga bukan seorang psikolog yang bisa dengan mudahnya membaca seseorang dari bahasa tubuhnya, chanyeol hanya salah satu dari teman sekelas baekhyun, yang bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara satu sama lain dengan baekhyun, saat di perpustakaan tadi adalah kali pertama chanyeol dan baekhyun berbicara satu sama lain. chanyeol berpikir, bagaimana bisa seseorang memakai topeng kebahagiaan terus menerus. entah apa yang di tutupi baekhyun, chanyeol tidak ingin ikut campur dan mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang kehidupan diva kampusnya ini.

sementara itu...

baekhyun memasuki apartemen yang selama ini hanya di tinggali nya seorang diri ,setelah kejadian itu baekhyun tidak berniat untuk tinggal dirumah lamanya , baginya itu hanya akan meninggalkan luka dan mengingatkannya akan masa kecilnya. bagi baekhyun masa kecilnya bukanlah hal indah yang harus dikenang, baekhyun terkadang iri dengan orang-orang yang mempunyai kenangan indah bersama keluarga nya, sementara baekhyun? mengingatnya pun baekhyun enggan.

baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa apartemennya, baekhyun menghela nafas berat. pembicaraannya dengan namja bernama park chanyeol tadi mengusik pikirannya, namja itu seolah bisa membaca apa yang baekhyun sembunyikan. baekhyun tertawa pelan mengingat saran namja itu untuk berhenti menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya, baekhyun mempunyai alasan untuk itu semua. bagi baekhyun yang sejak kecil sudah mengalami masa tersulit dari kehidupannya, baekhyun tidak mempunyai alasan untuk membiarkan semua orang tahu apa yang dirasakannya, bukan kah tidak akan ada orang yang benar-benar peduli? menurut baekhyun terkadang beberapa orang hanya penasaran dan sekedar ingin tahu. baekhyun tidak ingin orang lain menghujat masa lalu yang sudah di laluinya seorang diri. baekhyun tidak memiliki saudara yang bisa di jadikannya teman dan tempat berpegang saat ia mengalami masa sulit, baekhyun hanya mempunyai dirinya sendiri, hanya diri nya sendiri sebagai tempatnya berpegang dan mencari kekuatan selama ini. sampai akhirnya baekhyun bertemu dengan kyungsoo, sahabat yang sudah di angggapnya sebagai teman, saudara dan eomma nya ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui sedikit apa yang baekhyun alami, baekhyun memang menceritakan sebagian kecil kisah masa lalunya pada kyungsoo, bukan karena baekhyun tidak percaya pada sahabatnya ini...bukan. baekhyun hanya...tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan dan dipandangi dengan pandangan kasihan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. biarlah apa yang baekhyun alami dan rasakan menjadi rahasianya sendiri. baginya park chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa dengan hidupnya, bagaimana bisa dengan lancangnya namja itu berbicara seperti tu padanya. baekhyun hanya tahu bahwa namja itu adalah salah satu dari teman sekelasnya,mereka bahkan tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain sebelumnya.

"menggelikan, saranmu menggelikan park chanyeol-ssi" baekhyun bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

baekhyun merasa ponsel didalam tasnya berbunyi, kemudian mengambilnya dan melihat nama penelponnya dan terlihat nama "kyungsoo-ya" di layar ponselnya

"yeoboseyo"

" _kau dimana baby baek?"_

"wae?aku di apartament ku sekarang, neon eodiya?" baekhyun beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju counter dapurnya untuk mengambil minum

" _aku sedang bersama jongin sekarang, kau sudah makan malam? akan ku antarkan kalau kau belum makan, aku sedang di restoran favoritmu baek_ "

"kalau kau memaksa, kau bisa mengantarkannya untukku kyung eomma hehe..." baekhyun meneguk air mineral yang diambilnya.

" _ck! bilang saja kau ingin di traktir ,eoh? arra arra, akan ku antarkan ke apartemen mu saat aku pulang nanti, pergilah mandi sebelum aku tiba di apartemenmu baek_ "

baekhyun tersenyum mendengar celotehan cerewet sahabatnya ini

"ne kyung eomma aku akan pergi mandi, jadi cepatlah tutup telpon mu ini dan aku ingin delivery ayamku datang dengan cepat. annyeong!" baekhyun memutuskan panggilannya dengan cepat saat di dengarnya kyungsoo menggerutu " _ck! yak! byun baek, apa yang kau-!"_ bagi baekhyun lebih baik ia cepat mematikan sambungan telpon mereka sebelum kyungsoo mengeluarkan kalimat dengan nada cerewetnya lagi.

baekhyun memilih untuk segera membersihkan dirinya sebelum kyungsoo datang, baekhyun sedang tidak ingin mendengar ocehan-ocehan dari sahabatnya itu.

tepat setelah baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, terdengar suara sesorang memasuki apartemen nya. kyungsoo memang satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui password apartement nya.

"yak byun baekhyun, kau dimana?" kyungsoo memanggil baekhyun sambil melepas alas kakinya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"masuklah kyungsoo-yaa aku di dapur" baekhyun balas berteriak

kyungsoo yang mendengar suara baekhyun, menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang di dapur untuk mengantarkan makan malam untuk sahabatnya ini.

"ini makan malammu baby baek, habiskan okay? maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam, aku harus segera pulang, eommaku sudah menelponku tadi" kyungsoo menyerahkan kotak makanan yang diyakini baekhyun berisi menu makanan kesukaannya- _ayam._

 _"_ arraseo eomma, terima kasih untuk makan malamnya dan sampaikan salamku untuk eomma mu "baekhyun mengambil kotak makanan tersebut sambil nyengir lebar memandang sahabatnya.

"kau jelek saat seperti itu, baby baek! aku pergi dulu, dan habiskan makan malam mu" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian tersenyum

"aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai kedepan" kyungsoo menggeleng dan tersenyum pada baekhyun

"tidak usah, kau hanya perlu menghabiskan makanan ini, aku tahu jalan keluarnya baek. kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang, jongin menungguku di parkiran, kita bertemu besok,okay? jalja baekki-ya" kyungsoo tersenyum lembut menatap sahabatnya ini .

"baiklah, hati- hati di jalan kyung eomma, terima kasih untuk makan malam nya" baekhyun tersenyun lebar ,kyungsoo yang melihat sahabatnya tersenyum juga ikut tersenyum, setelahnya kyungsoo berlalu dari dapur dan berlalu meninggalkan apartemen baekhyun.

"maaf ,apakah aku terlalu lama ?"kyungsoo memasuki mobil kekasihnya, sambil menatap khawatir pada kekasihnya

"gwaechana soo-ya, kau sudah mengantarkannya pada baekhyun?" jongin menghidupkan mobilnya

"ne ,sudah jongin-a. " kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya

"kekasihku ini sangat baik, eoh?"jongin mengacak-acak rambut kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya, kyungsoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum sambil memperbaiki rambutnya

"kau membuatnya jadi berantakan jongin-a, aku hanya berusaha menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk baekhyun, dia butuh seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempatnya bersandar, dan untuk sekarang, dia hanya punya aku, hanya aku sahabatnya."

jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat kyungsoo "arra..., kau yang terbaik, jjang! "jongin mengacungkan jempol kanannya pada kyungsoo, yang di balas kyungsoo dengan tawa pelannya.

baekhyun baru saja memasuki kelasnya saat pandangannya bersinggungan dengan park chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. baekhyun yang menyadari mereka tengah memandang satu sama lain, memutuskan kontak mata mereka. baekhyun kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di belakang tempat duduk chanyeol. chanyeol tetap acuh saat tahu baekhyun duduk di belakang tempat duduknya. chanyeol lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan membaca buku yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"chanyeol-ssi.." chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang dibacanya, kemudian menggumam membalas sapaan yang di ucapkan baekhyun

"berbaliklah, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, ini...tentang kemarin"

dengan enggang chanyeol berbalik menghadap baekhyun. baekhyun hari ini tetap terlihat cantik seperti biasanya dengan gaya casualnya, chanyeol mengakui di dalam hatinya kalau baekhyun memang cantik sekaligus...manis?

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" chanyeol bertanya dengan nada datarnya

"ini tentang kemarin..., aku tidak tahu darimana kau mengetahui tentang masalahku, aku hanya ingin menegaskan padamu. aku tidak merasa ini akan menyakiti diriku, aku punya alasan kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini, aku tidak ingin dipandang dengan pandangan kasihan oleh orang lain, terutama...kau. tidak ada yang perlu tahu apa yang aku rasakan, yang aku alami. itu semua menjadi masalahku, urusanku. jadi, berhenti untuk ikut campur dalam masalahku" baekhyun memandang chanyeol dengan datar dan pandangan yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaan.

chanyeol mendengus dan tertawa kecil "sudah ku katakan kemarin, aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan hidupmu. aku hanya berusaha membantumu untuk keluar dari kehidupan pura-pura mu itu, baekhyun-ssi" belum sempat baekhyun membalas kalimat chanyeol, smartphone baekhyun bergetar di saku celananya, baekhyun yang merasakan getaran dari smartphone nya, kemudian mengambil dan melihat nama penelponnya, dan terlihatlah id penelpon bernama "Appa", baekhyun menghela nafas lelah, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan kelas untuk menjawab panggilan dari Appa nya.

" _baekki-ya?_ "

"sudah ku katakan berhenti menghubungiku" baekhyun berujar datar

terdengar helaan nafas dari sebrang, ini bukan kali pertama baekhyun menjawab panggilan appa nya dengan nada kasar

" _ini tentang eomma mu baek,dia-_ " belum sempat appa baekhyun meneruskan kalimatnya, baekhyun mendecih

"jangan menyebut namanya, kau tidak berhak mengungkit tentang eomma ku! dan berhenti menghubungiku" baekhyun memutuskan panggilan telponnya secara sepihak .

baekhyun menghelas nafas kesal,

"berusaha menghubungiku dan mengungkit masalah eomma? dia pikir dengan menyebut tentang eomma ,aku akan berubah menjadi baik padanya? menggelikan" monolog baekhyun, baekhyun merasa moodnya benar-benar kacau karena panggilan dari appa nya, baekhyun memilih untuk mengambil tasnya dan pergi menenangkan diri di atap kampusnya akan menjadi pilihan yang bijak. lagipula baekhyun tidak akan bisa fokus di dalam kelasnya saat moodnya sedang kacau seperti ini. saat baekhyun mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal dikelas, dilihatnya kursi yang diduduki chanyeol tadi telah kosong. baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan bergegas keluar dari kelas sebelum kyungsoo datang, baekhyun sedang tidak ingin bercerita apapun pada kyungsoo.

baekhyun menyusuri koridor kampusnya, mempercepat langkahnya menuju atap kampus mereka, tempat yang menurutnya aman untuk meredakan emosi dan mengembalikkan moodnya. saat memasuki kawasan atap kampus, baekhyun menatap lurus ke pemandangan di depannya. hanya dengan mendengar kata 'eomma' dari mulut appa nya ,sudah berhasil menghancurkan mood baik baekhyun. masih dengan tatapan lurus pada pemandangan di depannya, baekhyun menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan berat. rasanya baekhyun ingin menangis saja sekarang, beban yang di tanggungnya semakin menghimpitnya, keadaannya sekarang benar-benar membuatnya stress.

"tidak kah kehidupan ini tidak adil? aku hanya sendirian tetapi masalah datang bertubi-tubi dan terus menerus,mereka seolah menertawakanku yang hanya seorang diri menghadapi ini semua, "baekhyun tersenyum getir, bagi baekhyun kondisi seperti ini bukanlah hal yang asing, tapi tetap saja hal ini membuat luka dihatinya makin dalam.

"maka berhentilah menutupi itu semua, baekhyun-ssi" baekhyun terkejut dan menoleh ke arah belakang, dilihatnya park chanyeol berdiri tidak jauh dari nya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?! kau mengikutiku?"

chanyeol berdecak ,chanyeol berjalan mendekati baekhyun yang masih memandangnya ,"aku tidak mengikutimu bodoh, ku pikir kau yang membuntuti ku sampai kesini" chanyeol bersedekap dada sambil memandang baekhyun yang tepat di depannya.

"kau gila?!, untuk apa aku mengikutimu, aku hanya sedang ingin kesini. wae? kau melarangku ada disini?" baekhyun mendongak untuk memandang chanyeol yang memang 11cm lebih tinggi darinya itu. chanyeol tidak menanggapi kalimat yang baekhyun lontarkan, chanyeol memandang lurus pada mata baekhyun, mata yang biasanya terlihat terluka itu kini makin terlihat menyimpan luka, bahkan sekarang baekhyun sudah terlihat ingin menangis, mungkin baekhyun akan menangis jika chanyeol tidak mendatanginya tadi.

"apa yang kau lihat? kau senang melihatku seperti ini? kau ingin menasehatiku lagi? lakukan park chanyeol! aku yakin kau senang melihatku kacau seperti ini ,kau-"belum sempat baekhyun meneruskan kalimatnya, chanyeol masih dengan memandang baekhyun tepat dimatanya berujar pelan .

"menangislah.." baekhyun terdiam memandang wajah namja yang tengah memandangnya itu, baekhyun berdecih dan balas memandang datar pada mata bulat dihadapannya ini "menangis? apa yang ingin ku tangisi? kau tidak tahu apapun Chanyeol-ssi! berhenti berlaku seperti kau tahu segala yang ku rasakan!" nafas baekhyun terlihat memburu karena menahan air mata dan amarahnya

"ku bilang menangislah, kau tidak butuh berteriak dan memaki, kau tidak perlu untuk tertawa atau tersenyum. sekarang yang kau butuhkan hanya menangis. jadi,menangislah" tatapan datar chanyeol berubah, memang bukan tatapan penuh cinta yang chanyeol berikan, tetapi tatapan itu lebih terasa sedikit bersahabat

"tidak, aku tidak akan menangis. itu akan membuatku terlihat lemah, aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah. terutama di depanmu" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu baekhyun memalingkan wajah cantiknya, ia tahu jika ia tetap menatap chanyeol, maka air mata yang mati-matian ditahannya akan keluar dari kedua mata cantiknya.

"dengarkan aku baekhyun-ssi, menangis bukanlah tanda bahwa kau adalah wanita lemah. menangis adalah tanda bahwa kau punya perasaan dan kau hidup. berhenti menyakiti dirimu dengan menjadi pribadi seperti ini...menangislah, luapkan apapun yang kau rasakan. itu akan membuatmu menjadi lebih baik" tidak terdengar lagi nada datar dari chanyeol, yang ada hanya nada lembut bersahabat.

baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang ia yakini akan tumpah, sebentar lagi. keadaan berubah hening, hanya bunyi semilir angin yang terdengar di antara keduanya.

"ku rasa aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini agar kau merasa nyaman, kau-"

belum sempat chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dilihatnya wajah baekhyun yang sudah mulai basah oleh air matanya sendiri. chanyeol yang tadinya berniat pergi mengurungkan niatnya

"baek..." chanyeol mencoba mengajak gadis yang dipandangi nya ini berbicara.

"kajima.., kau yang menyuruhku menangis, kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan menemaniku menangis disini" baekhyun memandang chanyeol dengan wajah basah penuh air mata dengan mata yang sedikit membengkak. chanyeol yang mendengarnya, mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"kau tahu hal yang paling aku benci didunia ini? aku membenci kenapa aku dilahirkan kalau hanya untuk merasakan rasa sakit bertubi seperti ini,tidak kah tuhan tahu aku menghadapi semua masalah ini sendiri?" baekhyun masih memandang chanyeol dengan air mata yang semakin deras keluar dari mata cantiknya. chanyeol tidak berniat untuk memotong kalimat baekhyun, chanyeol akan menjadi pendengar yang baik kali ini.

baekhyun tersenyum getir sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "aku tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk tempatku menyandarkan semua beban yang ku tanggung, bahkan aku hanya punya diriku sendiri sebagai teman yang paling setia menemaniku di saat seperti ini. tidak kah tuhan tahu itu? aku menyesal di lahirkan kedunia ini, sungguh..."bahu baekhyun terlihat sedikit terguncang, baekhyun terlihat kacau sekarang. dengan air mata yang belum mereda, baekhyun mendongak menatap lawan bicaranya "dan ini adalah hak yang paling memalukan yang pernah ku perbuat. menangis di hadapanmu, aku yakin kau serakang sedang menertawaiku dengan semua yang kau lihat saat ini. kau puas chanyeol-ssi?" baekhyun tersenyum getir menatap chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak mengatakan apapun.

entah naluri darimana, bukannya menjawab kalimat baekhyun, chanyeol malah menarik gadis mungil ini kedalam pelukannya. baekhyun menegang dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan chanyeol

"lepaskan aku park chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" baekhyun berontak dalam pelukan chanyeol

"menangislah lagi. luapkan apapun perasaan yang sedang kau rasakan sekarang." chanyeol mengelus pelan punggung kecil gadis byun ini

"kau-" air mata baekhyun mulai menggenang lagi dimata cantiknya

"aku serius byun baekhyun, keluarkan segala rasa sakitmu dalam tangisanmu ini. itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik",ujar chanyeol sambil tetap mengelus punggung kecil baekhyun dengan teratur dengan maksud membuat yeoja mungil ini menjadi lebih nyaman.

baekhyun tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak, " _kali ini saja, kali ini saja...biarkan aku menangi_ s" batin baekhyun. baekhyun yang tadinya berontak akhirnya berdiam pasrah dipelukan chanyeol. air matanya mengalir dengan deras, bahkan sampai membasahi baju bagian depan chanyeol, tapi chanyeol seolah tidak peduli dengan hal itu. chanyeol masih setia memeluk baekhyun dengan erat, seolah jika chanyeol melepaskannya baekhyun akan hancur berkeping-keping. chanyeol sadar, yeoja yang didekapnya ini adalah yeoja yang rapuh, hal ini yang membuat chanyeol tergerak untuk memeluk dan menenangkan baekhyun.

"aku ada disini baek...aku disini. kau akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan ada yang tahu kau menangis. menangislah, kau bisa berteriak agar kau merasa lebih baik"

baekhyun tidak menjawab dan menekan wajahnya pada dada bidang chanyeol dan menumpahkan semua kesakitan yang dia pendam belakangan ini. Pelukan chanyeol semakin erat saat dirasakannya baekhyun semakin menangis hebat.

"aku disini baek, kau akan baik-baik saja. aku janji"

 **To Be Continue**

 **eaaaaa chapter ketiga udah muncul aja iniii wkwkwk, makin aneh ga sih alurnya?. mumpung ide ceritanya masih ada jadi update chapternya cepet supaya idenya ga keburu hilang hehe. ini aku udah buat sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter kemarin ^^, hope you'll like this chapter, guys! review nya tetep di tunggu okaaaay.**

 **p.s terima kasih untk yang review di chapter-chapter kemarin ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY PAST MAKE ME LIKE THIS**

 **Cast : -Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Do kyungsoo**

 **-Kim jongin**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **-Wu Kris**

 **and other cast**

 **This is genderswitch**

 **don't like don't read!**

 **Genre: family, Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Rte: T+**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

chapter empat

chanyeol adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak namja yang menyukai baekhyun, tapi chanyeol adalah namja yang bisa dengan baik menyimpan perasaannya, dengan mudahnya chanyeol bisa berkata bahwa dia tidak tertarik dengan baekhyun, kenyataannya chanyeol sudah menyukai baekhyun sejak baekhyun masih di tingkat sekolah menengah atas. tidak ada yang tahu bahwa chanyeol adalah sepupu dari seorang do kyungsoo. ya, park chanyeol dan do kyungsoo adalah sepupu berbeda marga, karena adik dari tuan park- yaitu ibu kyungsoo menikah dengan tuan do, itulah mengapa tidak pernah ada yang mengetahui bahwa kedua orang ini ternyata bersepupu, termasuk baekhyun. baekhyun memang tidak pernah tahu tentang keluarga sahabatnya itu.

chanyeol mengenal baekhyun dari cerita kyungsoo, sepupunya itu selalu menceritakan tentang sahabatnya yang cantik dan manis tapi memiliki sedikit ketakutan untuk berhubungan serius dengan namja manapun, kyungsoo yang sebagai sahabat tentu saja khawatir, menurut kyungsoo setidaknya saat baekhyun sudah menjalin suatu hubungan, akan ada seseorang yang bisa menjaganya. apalagi kondisi baekhyun yang tinggal seorang diri membuat kyungsoo khawatir. chanyeol yang awalnya hanya menjadi sepupu baik dengan mendengarkan cerita sepupunya ini akhirnya tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa si byun baekhyun yang sering menjadi topik cerita sepupunya ini. hingga akhirnya...

chanyeol masih ingat, hari itu kyungsoo mengadakan pesta kecil di rumahnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun ke-18 nya ,halaman belakang rumah sepupunya itu terlihat penuh dengan teman-teman yang di undang kyungsoo. chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari setidaknya jongin ataupun kyungsoo,nia ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada sepupu cerewetnya itu. hingga akhirnya pandangannya berakhir pada sosok yeoja yang memakai dress berwarna peach dan flat shoes berwarna putih dengan rambut berwarna coklat tergerai sampai punggung, bahkan chanyeol bisa melihat eye smile yeoja itu saat yeoja igu tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa dengan lawan bicara nya. satu kata yang ada di pikiran chanyeol saat melihat yeoja itu, cantik.

"yak park chanyeol! dari mana saja kau? kau sudah melewatkan pesta utamanya" chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya kyungsoo dan jongin ,chanyeol nyengir lebar.

"maafkan aku kyungsoo-ya, ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan tadi. bukankah yang terpentig sepupumu ini datang,heum? hahaha" chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah kesal sepupunya ini, sebelum kyungsoo melontarkan kalimat yang bisa membuat telinganya sakit, chanyeol melanjutkan

"aigoo, gadis kecil yang dulunya suka memukul dan menangis ini ternyata sudah dewasa eoh? tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti gadis berumur 18 tahun kyung, bagiku kau tetap terlihat seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun" kyungsoo memutar bola mata bosan pada sepupunya ini, jongin hanya bisa tertawa memandang sepasang sepupu yang unik ini, mereka memang tidak pernah akur saat bertemu, tetapi mereka menyayangi satu sama lain, hanya saja mereka mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka.

"keundae, selamat ulang tahun sepupu! kau yang terbaik, kyungsoo-ya jjang! kau dan jongin cepatlah menikah, dan berikan aku banyak keponakan yang lucu hahaha" chanyeol memeluk sepupu satu-satunya ini, kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal, maka dari itu chanyeol menyayangi kyungsoo seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

kyungsoo yang awalnya cemberut ,akhirnya tersenyum saat sepupunya memeluknya "kau menggelikan chanyeol-ah, eomma akan membunuhku kalau aku berniat untuk cepat menikah ck! keundae, gomawo. aku menyayangimu chanyeol!" kyungsoo mengecup pipi sepupunya itu sebelum akhirnya chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"aigoo, jongin akan membunuhku setelah ini"chanyeol menoleh ke arah jongin dengan wajah takut yang di buat-buat, jongin hanya tertawa dan merangkul kyungsoo mesra

"aku titip sepupuku yang cerewet ini padamu jongin-ah, kalau aku mendengar kyungsoo menangis karenamu, bersiaplah untuk tidak bertemu kyungsoo lagi setelahnya. aku serius"chanyeol menatap jongin serius dengan nada bicara yang tidak main-main.

"arraseo hyung, kau sudah berulang kali memberitahuku tentang hal ini, dan jawabanku tetap sama, aku tidak akan pernah membuat sepupumu ini menangis, kecuali tangis bahagia"kyungsoo memandang jongin dan jongin balas memandang kyungsoo dengan tersenyum.

"baiklah akan ku pegang janjimu kim jongin. berhenti bertatapan seperti dunia hanya milik kalian berdua" chanyeol terlihat jengah dengan kelakuan sepupu dan kekasih sepupunya ini. kyungsoo dan jongin memutuskan pandangan mereka berdua dan tersenyum pada chanyeol

"carilah kekasih, kau ini benar-benar namja membosankan, kau tahu? berhentilah berkutat dengan buku-bukumu dan carilah kekasih"kyungsoo menggerutu

"aku belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok, kau tahu itu kyung"

"ck! alasan klasik" kyungsoo heran dengan sepupunya ini, tidak ada yang kurang dari fisik sepupunya yang hampir sempurna ini , dengan tinggi 185cm dan wajah yang tampan dengan garis wajah tegasnya belum lagi sepupunya ini bukan berasal dari keluarga sembarangan, pamannya itu adalah pebisnis sukses dan chanyeol adalah satu-satunya calon pewaris, sebaga satu-satunya namja ,karena noona nya tidak mungkin ikut mengurus perusahaan keluarga, maka chanyeol yang akan mewarisi harta berlimpah dari pamannya tersebut, apa lagi yang kurang pikir kyungsoo?

"kyungsoo-ya, kau kenal yeoja itu?" kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh sepupunya itu

"yang memakai dress berwarna peach itu? tentu saja aku tahu, dia sahabatku byun baekhyun, keundae wae? kau tertarik padanya?" kyungsoo terlihat antusias karena chanyeol memang belum pernah terlihat tertarik dengan yeoja lain sebelumnya, maka dari itu saat mendengar chanyeol menanyakan tentang sahabatnya, kyungsoo terlihat antusias

"aku hanya bertanya okay, calm down." chanyeol jengah dengan antusiasme sepupunya ini

"kau akan cukup sulit untuk mendekatinya hyung, baekhyun bukan yeoja mudah yang akan dengan cepat jatuh cinta saat ada yang mendekatinya" jongin memberikan pendapatnya tentang sahabat kekasihnya tersebut

"aku tidak menyukainya okay? aku hanya bertanya apakah kyungsoo mengenalnya atau tidak, hanya itu. kalian terlalu cepat berspekulasi" lama-lama chanyeol jengah dengan pasangan didepannya ini

"aku akan menceritakan tentang baekhyun nanti, sekarang nikmati pestanya. aku akan menghampiri tamuku yang lain. "kyungsoo mengecup pipi sepupunya sebelum pergi menjauh untuk menghampiri tamu-tamu lainnya.

chanyeol ingat itu adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis didekapannya ini, sayangnya yeoja ini tidak pernah sedikitpun mengenalnya. saat chanyeol mendengar cerita tentang yeoja ini dari sepupunya, chanyeol terlihat terkejut. bagaimana bisa yeoja seperti baekhyun menghadapi masa sulit seperti itu.

"baekhyun sempat bercerita padaku bahwa eomma nya dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa, tapi baekhyun tidak menceritakan apapun tentang kenapa ibunya bisa menjadi seperti itu. baekhyun selalu tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat ada orang lain yang mengungkit masalah eomma nya"

chanyeol yang mendengar sontak terkejut dan menatap kyungsoo tidak percaya

"lalu appa nya? "

"entahlah, baekhyun hanya bercerita bahwa ia hanya tinggal dengan ibunya sebelumnya, yang aku tahu appa nya meninggalkan baekhyun dengan eomma nya. baekhyun sama sepertiku, baekhyun anak tunggal. aku kagum dengan baekhyun yang bisa melewati semuanya sendiri selama ini. baekhyun tidak pernah sedikitpun mengeluh dengan keadaannya"

kyungsoo melanjutkan "kalau kau memang tertarik padanya, ku rasa kau harus berusaha dengan keras chanyeol-ah. seperti yang jongin katakan waktu itu, baekhyun bukan yeoja yang mudah untuk ditaklukkan. aku mendukungmu dan aku akan membantu sebisaku, aku harap kau bisa membuktikan pada baekhyun bahwa kau berbeda dari appa nya yang meninggalkannya dan eomma nya"

chanyeol tersenyum kepada sepupu mungilnya ini

"tentu, aku akan berusaha mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. kau yang paling tahu dengan baik aku orang yang bagaimana kyung" kyungsoo balas tersenyum dan memandang sepupunya ini. "aku percayakan baekhyun padamu, chanyeol-ah".

setelah itu, chanyeol selalu mendapat kabar tentang baekhyun dari sepupunya ini, kyungsoo selalu menceritakan tentang apa yang dilakukan baekhyun dan segala kegiatan baekhyun, kyungsoo yang selama ini bersedia menjadi stalker untuk sepupu nya ini.

mungkin chanyeol beruntung, setelah lulus dari high school dan berniat melanjutkan di kampus yang sama dengan kyungsoo, chanyeol malah bertemu dengan baekhyun yang ternyata memang sejak lama berniat untuk bisa satu kampus dengan kyungsoo. keberuntungan lain menhinggapi chanyeol, dari sekian banyak kelas yang ada, chanyeol ternyata menjadi salah satu teman sekelas baekhyun. entah karena karakter chanyeol yang pemalu atau karena rasa gengsi chanyeol yang besar, chanyeol dan baekhyun tidak pernah bertegur sapa satu sama lainnya. chanyeol sempat kesal dengan fakta bahwa baekhyun menjadi salah satu most wanted yeoja di kampusnya, chanyeol tidak menyalahkan baekhyun, siapa yang tidak akan tertarik dengan segala kesempurnaan yang baekhyun miliki? belum lagi sikap ramah baekhyun pada lingkungan sekitarnya menjadi nilai tambah pada diri baekhyun.

chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya saat baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"aku sudah baik-baik saja chanyeol-ssi, kau bisa melepaskan pelukanmu sekarang" suara baekhyun terdengar serak- khas seseorang yang habis menangis

"o-oke. mianhae,aku tiba-tiba memelukmu tadi, aku hanya...ha-hanya berusaha menenangkanmu" chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal- kebiasaan saat chanyeol sedang gugup.

"gwaenchana, dan terima kasih chanyeol-ssi" baekhyun tersenyum tipis pada chanyeol

"aku minta maaf atas kata-kataku kemarin baekhyun-ssi, aku tidak bermaksud menambah bebanmu dengan kata-kataku kemarin" chanyeol memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan menyesalnya. kemarin setelah baekhyun pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan, chanyeol mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri kenapa di saat ada waktu yang tepat untuk bicara dengan baekhyun ,chanyeol malah mengeluarkan kalimat bodohnya. kemarin chanyeol sedikit kesal saat melihat baekhyun duduk berdua dengan kris sang kapten basket kampusnya, kris adalah seorang most wanted namja di kampus mereka. wajar jika chanyeol kesal saat melihat baekhyun dan kris menghabiskan waktu berdua di kantin kampus mereka, chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengahabiskan waktu diperpustakaan, entah takdir atau memang chanyeol sedang beruntung, baekhyun duduk tepat di depannya, dan akhirnya terjadilah percakapan bodoh-menurut chanyeol- mereka kemarin.

"gwaenchana chanyeol-ssi, bukan salahmu. aku...tiba-tiba hanya sedang ingin menangis seperti tadi, aku mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan kemarin. terima kasih karena sudah mau memperhatikanku dan terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku saat ini" baekhyun tersenyum, eye smile baekhyun tetap terlihat meski matanya terlihat membengkak

"aku juga minta maaf karena sudah bicara kasar padamu, aku tidak harus melakukan hal seperti itu padamu. maafkan aku" baekhyun memandang chanyeol menyesal

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku baek, hmm...bisakah aku hanya memanggilmu baekki? bukankah kita teman sekelas, tapi jika kau keberatan kita bisa-" belum sempat chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya , baekhyun menggeleng "tentu, kau bisa memanggilku baekki, itu terlihat lebih nyaman untukku, dan aku akan memanggilmu chanyeol-ah"

chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengar baekhyun menyebut namanya, chanyeol-ah..., terdengar bagus untuk awal perkenalan mereka.

"tentu, chanyeol-ah terdengar cocok untukku. jadi, apakah kita akan membolos kelas choi seonsaengnim?" chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dengan topik baru

"kurasa ya, kita bahkan sudah telat lebih dari setengah jam"baekhyun mengecek jam ditangan kiri nya.

"baiklah, aku akan menemanimu bolos kali ini baek hahaha"

"tentu, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku menangis, jadi kita harus membolos berdua kali ini"baekhyun tertawa pelan

"aku akan dengan senang hati bertanggung jawab, jadi kurasa kita bisa mencari tempat untuk duduk, kakiku terasa pegal baek"

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke perpustakaan, kurasa membolos keperpustakaan bukan hal buruk" chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ide dari yeoja di hadapannya ini.

baekhyun dan chanyeol duduk berhadapan ditempat mereka bertemu kemarin, hanya saja kali ini situasi terasa lebih bersahabat, tidak ada lagi nada datar yang di keluarkan baekhyun dan chanyeol. chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya ia punya kesempatan seperti ini bersama baekhyun. chanyeol pada awalnya memang hanya sekedar kagum pada yeoja dihadapannya ini, namun rasa kagum itu semakin lama berubah menjadi rasa sayang, setiap chanyeol melihat baekhyun bersedih, chanyeol selalu ingin bisa berada disisi baekhyun untuk sekedar memeluk baekhyun, chanyeol ingin menjadi tempat baekhyun bersandar saat baekhyun merasa sedih, hanya keinginan sederhana memang, tapi sampai hari ini akhirnya keinginan itu baru bisa terwujud.

baru kali ini baekhyun merasa lebih baik setelah akhirnya menangis di hadapan namja yang bahkan baru di kenalnya ini, baekhyun merasa aman saat namja ini memeluknya. mereka memang belum pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya, apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin baekhyun masih merasa kesal, tapi baekhyun bersyukur namja ini berada disampingnya saat ia kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya sendiri, baekhyun tidak pernah menangis di depan orang lain- kecuali eomma nya, baekhyun bukanlah gadis cengeng yang akan dengan mudah mengeluarkan air mata nya,baekhyun bahkan terkejut hanya dengan mendengar suara chanyeol yang menyuruhnya menangis, ia bisa menumpahkan semua yang membuatnya merasakan sesak. baekhyun menghela nafas berat.

chanyeol yang mendengar baekhyun menghela nafas, akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua

"apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?" baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap chanyeol, baekhyun menggumam dan menggeleng pelan "semuanya baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu dipikirkan" baekhyun tersenyum setelahnya

"bukankah itu melegakan?" baekhyun memandang chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum baekhyun sempat bertanya

"maksudku setelah kau menangis...tadi, apakah itu melegakan ,untukmu?" baekhyun tertegun sebelum menjawab

"tentu itu sangat melegakan, baru kali ini aku menangis di hadapan orang lain, apakah aku terlihat menyedihkan?"

chanyeol menggeleng "tidak ada yang akan terlihat menyedihkan hanya karena ia menangis setelah sekian lama menyimpannya sendiri, kau yeoja hebat, aku tahu itu. jadi jangan pernah menyimpannya sendiri lagi, okay?" chanyeol tersenyum setelahnya

baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya "kali ini aku akan mempertimbangkan saranmu, gomawo chanyeol-ah"

 **To Be Continue**

 **gantung ya? heheehe..., ada setitik pencerahan tentang kemana eomma baekhyun sebenarnya, kasian bgt yaa baby baek uhuhuhu. buat yang review yang nanya chanyeol stalker baekhyun apa bukan, jawabannya udah ada di chapter ini :p, aku lagi kepengen fast update karena supaya feelnya gak cepet hilang^^, buat yang udh mau review ,favorite,follow sekali lagi aku ucapin terima kasih hihihi, buat yang udah baca juga aku ucapin terima kasih, aku harap ff yang aku buat ini bisa diterima dengan baik. see you on the next chapter!xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY PAST MAKE ME LIKE THIS**

 **Cast : -Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Do kyungsoo**

 **-Kim jongin**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **-Wu Kris**

 **and other cast**

 **This is genderswitch**

 **don't like don't read!**

 **Genre: family, Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Rte: T+**

TYPO EVERYWHERE!

tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, langsung aja yaaaa.

chapter lima

setelah kejadian di atap itu, baekhyun dan chanyeol terlihat lebih akrab daripada biasanya. baekhyun terlihat lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan chanyeol, ini adalah salah satu kesempatan emas bagi chanyeol yang memang sudah menyukai baekhyun sejak lama.

seperti saat ini, chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan kampus mereka. chanyeol tengah sibuk melihat wajah baekhyun yang tengah nampak serius berkutat dengan buku-bukunya .

"chanyeol-ah, soal yang ini-" baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah chanyeol, tetapi baekhyun terkejut saat melihat chanyeol tengah memandanginya di tengah-tengah acara belajar mereka

chanyeol yang sadar bahwa baekhyun sudah memergokinya, segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal- pertanda ia tengah gugup ,lalu setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya, chanyeol beralih menatap baekhyun

"n-ne baek, a-apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" chanyeol merutuk dalam hatinya " _memalukan ,kau memalukan park chanyeol, kau bahkan terlihat sangat gugup. aigoo"_

" ku rasa kau sedang tidak dalam mood untuk belajar bersama, ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?" baekhyun menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya dan beralih memandang namja yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya ini

 _"ya , kau mengganggu pikiranku selama ini baek"_ batin chanyeol

"chan.. kau melamun eoh? "baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah chanyeol yang hanya menatap lurus padanya

"a-aah ,n-ne? waeyo baek?" chanyeol tersenyum kikuk

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain? kita sudah menghabiskan waktu disini selama 2 hari berturut-turut, otte?"

baekhyun tersenyum manis pada chanyeol "ku lihat kau terlihat bosan. taman bermain terlihat cukup menyenangkan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, kita ke taman bermain ,ya ? ya?" baekhyun tidak sadar sudah mengeluarkan rajukan manja nya pada namja didepannya ini lengkap dengan aksi puppy eyes nya yang tidak akan bisa ditolak oleh chanyeol.

"ck! jangan menjadikan kebosananku alasan baek, ku rasa kau yang sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain, dan kau menjadikanku sebagai alasan hm?" chanyeol memicingkan matanya pada baekhyun

"aigoo, jangan berprasangka seperti itu chanyeol-ah. aku sedang berbaik hati untuk menemanimu ke taman bermain, kalau kau tidak mau, tidak masalah. aku akan kesana sendiri" baekhyun terlihat merajuk ,dan bagi chanyeol saat baekhyun sedang dalam mode merajuknya baekhyun jadi terlihat semakin menggemaskan

chanyeol terkekeh kecil "aku hanya sedang menggodamu baekhyun-ah, dan hentikan wajah merajukmu itu, kau terlihat jelek" chanyeol tertawa pelan saat baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya "baiklah, taman bermain terdengar akan sangat menyenangkan, hentikan wajah merajukmu itu, byun baekhyun "chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun gemas

"kau menyebalkan, berhenti membuatku terlihat semakin jelek dengan rambut seperti ini. "baekhyun memperbaiki rambutnya dengan wajah menekuk

"kau akan tetap cantik bagaimana pun tatanan rambutmu" chanyeol tersenyum kecil, dilihatnya baekhyun membelalakkan matanya

"kau mencoba menggodaku eoh? park chanyeol-ssi? ck!" baekhyun memcingkan mata sipitnya pada chanyeol yang tengah terkekeh kecil

"berhenti membahas hal yang tidak penting,bukankah kau ingin cepat menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain ,hm?" chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dan bangkit dari kursi yang diduduki nya, chanyeol memasukkan buku-buku baekhyun dan tersenyum kecil saat dilihatnya baekhyun tetap memicingkan matanya

"wae? bukankah kau yang ingin menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain? atau kau ingin membatalkannya?" tanya chanyeol

"kau menyebalkan, ck! cepatlah, sebelum aku berpikir untuk pergi sendiri" baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tas nya yang diulurkan chanyeol, dengan wajah yang tertekuk pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih mengulum senyumnya.

"yak! byun baekhyun! tunggu aku, yak!" chanyeol mengejar baekhyun yang sudah menyusuri koridor kampus mereka

tanpa chanyeol sadari, baekhyun sudah mengulum senyumnya sejak ia keluar meninggalkan chanyeol. baekhyun hanya sedang balas mengerjai chanyeol dan baekhyun rasa itu berhasil.

"kau berniat meninggalkanku eoh?" baekhyun menoleh ke arah kanan saat telinganya menangkap suara bass chanyeol

"ya, karena kau menyebalkan. cepatlah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran" balas baekhyun

"aigoo. nona byun ini tengah merajuk, hm? jja, kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini" chanyeol mengalungkan tangannya pada pundak sempit baekhyun dan membawa baekhyun menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di parkiran kampus

baekhyun yang merasa pundaknya dirangkul dengan tangan chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

mata baekhyun terlihat berbinar saat mereka memasuki wahana taman bermain.

"kau senang, hm?" tanya chanyeol

"ne, joha!, gomawo chanyeol-ah"baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh kecil.

"jja, kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini. kau bebas memilih permainan yang akan kita naiki "chanyeol makin tersenyum lebar saat baekhyun memandangnya dengan binar mata seperti seorang gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun yang pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di taman bermain

"jeongmal?, hm baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan permainan itu? ku rasa itu akan menyenangkan, otte?" baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya pada chanyeol

"bukankah sudah ku katakan tadi, kau yang akan memilih permainan yang akan kita mainkan. " baekhyun terkekeh kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar jawaban chanyeol.

entah karena terlalu gembira, baekhyun menggandeng tangan kiri chanyeol dengan wajah yang sumringah sambil bercerita bahwa ia sudah lama ingim menaiki wahana yang kini sudah ada dihadapan mereka.

chanyeol yang awalnya terkejut karena baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba menggandeng tangannya hanya bisa mengusakkan tangannya pada rambut baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut melihat wajah yeoja yang dicintainya ini bisa tersenyum lebar hanya karena ia mengajak baekhyun untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman bermain.

setelah puas menaiki beberapa wahana, baekhyun dan chanyeol memutuskan untuk beristirahat dibangku yang ada di wahana bermain yang mereka datangi ini, senyum puas masih tercetak di wajah baekhyun. chanyeol berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun, baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya " _mungkin chanyeol pergi ke toilet"_ pikirnya.

saat baekhyun tengah sibuk memandang ke sekelilingnya, baekhyun dikejutkan dengan benda dingin yang menempel di pipinya dan beralih memandang ke arah sampingnya, saat menoleh ke arah sampingnya baekhyun melihat chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan dua botol minuman di tangannya.

"apakah aku mengejutkanmu?" chanyeol memberikan salah satu botol yang dipegangnya pada baekhyun

"sejujurnya 'ya', keundae, gomawo chanyeol-ah" baekhyun tersenyum lebar, rasanya pipi baekhyun terasa pegal karena hari ini terlalu banyak tertawa dan tersenyum bersama namja di sampingnya ini.

"aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, akhirnya aku bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan diva kampus ini ,hm?" baekhyun tersedak minumannya saat mendengar kalimat yang chanyeol lontarkan, chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun tersedak, refleks mengusap kecil punggung baekhyun dan memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatir

"gwaenchana?" chanyeol masih mengelus lembut punggung baekhyun

"jangan menggodaku saat aku sedang minum seperti tadi, kau bisa membunuhku ,kau tahu?" baekhyun mendelik kesal pada namja di sampingnya ini, chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapi gerutuan baekhyun.

"arraseo ,nona byun, mianhae ne?" chanyeol beralih mengelus lembut rambut yeoja yang ada di sampingnya ini

"apakah masih ada wahana yang ingin kau naiki, hm?" baekhyun menoleh pada chanyeol dan menanggukkan kepalanya imut

"keundae, apakah kau tidak lelah menemaniku bermain eoh?" baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati pada namja di sampingnya ini, bahkan chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan protes apapun saat baekhyun menarik tangannya dari satu wahana ke wahana lainnya.

"ani, bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk menemanimu bermain sepuasnya hari ini? jadi, pilihlah wahana yang akan kita naiki selanjutnya"

"kali ini aku ingin kau yang memilih permainan apa yang akan kita naiki" chanyeol menoleh pada baekhyun dan memasang wajah berpikirnya

"baiklah, hmm. ku rasa kita bisa menaiki bianglala, kita bisa melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam dari atas sana, otte?" baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihatkan eyes smilenya

"call! ayo kita mengantri disana chanyeol-ah" baekhyun menarik tangan chanyeol untuk berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka. chanyeol beralih menggenggam tangan mungil baekhyun, dan membawa baekhyun untuk mengantri bersama pengunjung lainnya. baekhyun merasa nyaman saat tangan besar chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungilnya, perasaan hangat menjalari keduanya saat ini.

baekhyun melihat pemandangan taman bermain dari atas dan tersenyum setelahnya, baekhyun beralih menatap chanyeol saat namja itu bertanya padanya

"apakah hari ini menyenangkan? kau menyukainya?" chanyeol bertanya sambil ikut melihat pemandangan yang tengah baekhyun lihat

"johayo chanyeol-ah ,gomawo ne. menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu disini, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku mengunjungi taman bermain ini" chanyeol yang merasa baekhyun memandangnya beralih menatap baekhyun "kita bisa kesini kapan pun kau mau, kita bisa pergi berdua dan menghabiskan waktu untuk menaiki wahana yang kau sukai" baekhyun menatap lembut chanyeol, entahlah... baekhyun merasa namja didepannya ini memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman padanya, ini bukan kali pertama baekhyun diperlakukan manis seperti ini oleh seorang namja, banyak namja lain yang berusaha mendapatkan hati baekhyun dengan melakukan banyak cara, dan acara kencan seperti ini salah satu nya, dan baekhyun tahu apa yang namja seperti chanyeol harapkan darinya , sebuah hubungan. baekhyun cukup nyaman saat menghabiskan waktunya dengan chanyeol, namja ini bukan lagi namja dingin yang hanya berkutat dengan buku-bukunya, namja ini menjadi pribadi lain saat ia sedang bersama baekhyun, baekhyun bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya saat chanyeol memandangnya dan betapa lembutnya sikap chanyeol saat mereka sedang berdua seperti sekarang. tapi bukankah rasa nyaman tidak akan cukup kuat untuk memulai suatu hubungan?, baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah baekhyun

"baek? kau kenapa? apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyun sambil bergumam _"gwaenchana, chanyeol-ah"._

setelah menggumamkan kalimat itu, baik chanyeol maupun baekhyun hanya terdiam dan kembali menikmati pemandangan dari atas bianglala yang mereka naiki, sampai akhirnya baekhyun membuka suaranya

"kau tahu? ini kali pertama aku pergi kesini dengan seorang namja" chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan memasang raut bingung

"lalu kau biasa kemari dengan siapa? dengan kyungsoo?" baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan terkekeh kecil saat nama sahabatnya disebut

"ne, aku hanya kemari dengan kyungsoo dan jongin kekasihnya, aku tidak pernah kencan di taman bermain sebelumnya, ternyata ini cukup menyenangkan" chanyeol tersentak saat baekhyun menyebut kata 'kencan', chanyeol kira hanya ia yang menganggap ini sebuah kencan, ternyata baekhyun mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengannya, chanyeol tersenyum tanpa sadar dan bertanya "ku rasa taman bermain cukup menyenangkan untuk memulai kencan pertama, aku terlalu bosan bila hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan pergi ke bisokop atau tempat lainnya. aku suka melihat sisi kekanak-kanakan dari yeoja yang aku sukai, itu terlihat menggemaskan di mataku" baekhyun tertawa pelan tanpa sadar

"kau menyukai yeoja yang kekanakan ,eoh?" chanyeol nampak berpikir

"ku pikir itu akan terlihat menggemaskan, tapi tetap saja aku menyukai yeoja yang mandiri dan kuat untuk dirinya sendiri, aku hanya ingin yeoja yang ku sukai itu memperlihatkan sisi manja dan kekanakan nya padaku, itu membuatku merasa ingin melindunginya." chanyeol tersenyum saat mengucapkannya.

" wah, ku rasa kau menyukaiku chanyeol-ah, bukankah aku yeoja yang kuat sekaligus manja" baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berusaha menggoda namja yang tengah memandangnya ini. chanyeol terkejut saat mendengar kalimat yang baekhyun ucapkan, tapi chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan menatap serius baekhyun yang masih memandangnya dengan wajah menahan tawa

" majayo, aku menyukaimu byun baekhyun" baekhyun yang mendengar keseriusan di wajah dan nada bicara chanyeol merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"aku hanya sedang menggodamu chanyeol, jangan terlalu dipikirkan" baekhyun terkekeh setelahnya

chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "aku sedang tidak berniat untuk bercanda baek, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, tidak kah tu terlihat dengan jelas?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun serius.

"aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bisa menjalin hubungan yang serius dalam waktu dekat ini, ku rasa kita perlu mengenal lebih baik satu sama lain sebelum kita bisa menjalin sebuah hubungan" baekhyun mendongak menatap chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum memandangnya

"aku tidak akan menyerah hanya dengan kalimat penolakan yang akan kau katakan nanti, aku tidak akan menjauh bahkan jika kau yang memintanya, aku bukan tipe namja yang akan dengan mudahnya melepas apa yang aku sukai. jadi, byun baekhyun, bisakah aku mengenalmu lebih dari ini? bisakah?"

baekhyun tersentuh saat mendengar kalimat yang chanyeol ucapkan, belum ada namja yang mengungkapkan perasaan nya seperti chanyeol saat ini. chanyeol bahkan tidak memaksakan perasaannya pada baekhyun, tapi saat baekhyun ingin menjawabnya baekhyun teringat dengan peristiwa itu, baekhyun takut saat nanti jika ia akhirnya benar-benar mencintai namja ini. baekhyun bukan seseorang yang akan melepaskan apa yang dicintainya dengan mudah, dan satu-satunya yang baekhyun takutkan adalah chanyeol yang akan meninggalkannya pergi.

chanyeol mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan yeoja didepannya ini, dengan sabar chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil baekhyun dan mengusap permukaannya pelan sambil menatap lembut baekhyun "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti apa yang kau takutkan didalam pikiranmu itu, baekki-ya. aku akan membuktikan ucapanku, maka dari itu bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan? kita tidak akan terikat sampai akhirnya kau siap memulai hubungan denganku." baekhyun memandang tangannya yang sedang di genggam chanyeol dan beralih menatap wajah chanyeol yang masih setia tersenyum dengan lembut padanya

"kau tahu? aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal indah di masa depan nanti untukmu. aku bahkan bisa meninggalkanmu kapan saja saat aku ingin, aku bukan yeoja yang pantas untuk namja baik sepertimu chanyeol-ah" chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan baekhyun lebih erat

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkanku seperti saat kau meninggalkan namja lain yang pernah dekat denganmu dulu. aku tidak bisa menjanjikan yang akan kita jalani ini akan selalu terasa menyenangkan, aku hanya bisa berjanji kalau aku akan selalu berusaha dan berjuang untukmu baek. aku menyukaimu dan aku akan selalu memperjuangkanmu dan melindungimu"

baekhyun menatap chanyeol dan balas menggenggam tangan chanyeol, sebelum baekhyun sempat mengeluarkan suaranya chanyeol memotong ucapan baekhyun

"kau tahu satu hal yang selalu ingin aku lakukan saat bersamamu?" baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya dan menggeleng pelan

"aku ingin memelukmu setiap kali kau menangis, aku ingin menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata indahmu ini"baekhyun menutup matanya saat chanyeol mengusap kelopak matanya lembut sambil tersenyum, chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya

"aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya tempatmu pulang saat kau lelah dengan kehidupan yang kau jalani, aku ingin jadi satu-satunya orang yang menjadi tempatmu bersandar saat kau lelah dan butuh istirahat, aku ingin kau menganggaku sebagai rumah, rumah yang nyaman untukmu pulang saat dunia terasa kejam, kau bisa pulang dan menyandarkan separuh bebanmu padaku dan kita akan mengahadapinya berdua, kau dan aku" chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ,saat baekhyun berkedip air mata baekhyun mengalir dari matanya ,chanyeol yang melihatnya sontak menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulus baekhyun-nya ini

"wae? apakah aku mengatakan hal yang membuatmu sedih? mianhae" chanyeol menatap baekhyun penuh penyesalan, baekhyun menggeleng kuat

"lalu apa yang membuatmu menangis,hm?" chanyeol masih setia mengusap pipi mulus baekhyun

"aku hanya...aku terharu, kata-katamu tadi... bisakah aku mempercayainya?" tanya baekhyun

chanyeol kembali mengenggam kedua tangan baekhyun dan tersenyum " tentu saja, kau bisa memegang kata-kata ku. jadi...apakah kau menjawab 'ya' dengan tawaranku tadi? kita hanya akan saling mengenal satu sama lain tanpa harus terikat, sampai kau yang memintanya. aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap "

baekhyun mengangguk pelan "aku ingin mencobanya...aku ingin mencobanya dengamu chanyeol-ah"

chanyeol tersenyum lega dan menarik tubuh mungil baekhyun kedalam pelukannya "apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, bagi semua apapun yang kau rasakan padaku, rasa kecewa,sakit, dan semua yang menganggumu, bagi itu bersamaku. kau punya 'rumah'mu sekarang. gomawo baekhyun-ah, gomawo" chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala baekhyun pelan, baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukannya dan balas memeluknya erat.

 **To Be Continue**

 **hailooo readers, kali ini aku update di tengah-tengah mlm karena tadi sore emg lagi sibuk kerja huhuhu, inipun ngetiknya di sela-sela kerja. di chap ini aku bikin moment chanbaeknya lebih keliatan, tp aku agak ragu dengan feelnya tp aku berharap ini bisa memuaskan para readers. dan sekali lagi terima kasih untuk pembaca dan pe-review(?),yg udh favorite dan yang udh follow, sekali lagi terima kasih udh mengapresiasi dgn baik hehehe. review selalu dibuthkan supaya chapter yang akan datang bisa lebih baik lagi :), rnr pleaee. see you on the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**MY PAST MAKE ME LIKE THIS**

 **Cast : -Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Do kyungsoo**

 **-Kim jongin**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **-Wu Kris**

 **and other cast**

 **This is genderswitch**

 **don't like don't read!**

 **Genre: family, Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Rte: T+**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE!**

chapter 6

entah apa yang ada di benak baekhyun saat menerima tawaran yang chanyeol ajukan, yang baekhyun tahu ia hanya merasa bahwa namja yang sedang memeluknya ini benar-benar menyimpan perasaan yang tulus padanya, bukan hanya sekedar ingin bermain-main, tapi ia tahu bahwa namja ini serius dan akan membuktikan semua yang ia ucapkan pada baekhyun.

senyum chanyeol masih terlihat mengembang bahkan setelah mereka memutuskan untuk pulang menuju apartemen baekhyun. chanyeol memaksa untuk mengantarkan baekhyun dengan alasan _'aku ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu, jadi biarkan aku mengantarmu, ne? aku tidak menerima penolakan! bukankah ini menyenangkan? kita bisa mengobrol dan mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain'._

mendengar jawaban chanyeol yang baekhyun lakukan hanya mendengus pelan lalu terkekeh kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya, bukankah tadi ia sudah setuju dengan tawaran chanyeol, dan ide untuk pulang bersama bukanlah ide buruk.

dan disinilah mereka, di dalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam milik chanyeol. chanyeol melirik ke arah kanan nya,di lihatnya wajah lelah baekhyun yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil chanyeol dengan pandangan yang mentap lurus ke arah jalan raya. chanyeol yang gemas dengan tingkah diam baekhyun lalu memberanikan diri untuk mengusap kepala baekhyun lembut. baekhyun yang merasakan pergerkan namja disampingnya ini sontak menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya

"kau lelah ,hm?" chanyeol melirik baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya

"ani, waeyo?" baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan memegang tangan chanyeol yang masih mengusap kecil rambutnya lalu membawanya kepangkuannya sambil kembali menggenggam erat tangan namja bermarga park itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya .

"jangan merusak tatanan rambutku chanyeol-ah" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, chanyeol yang meliriknya sekilas- _karena masih harus fokus menyetir-_ hanya terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi menggemaskan yang di perlihatkan baekhyun.

"tidurlah, kau terlihat lelah. lagipula kita masih punya waktu 30 menit sebelum sampai ke apartemenmu, aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita sampai" chanyeol terlihat masih fokus dengan jalanan didepannya tanpa melihat bahwa baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan senyum teduhnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"bukankah kau bilang ingin mengantarku karena ingin lebih mengenalku? jadi kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk tidur?" gerutu baekhyun sambil melepaskan tangan chanyeol yang sedari tadi di genggamnya, chanyeol yang mendengar gerutuan baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan kecil

"aku tahu kau lelah, jadi istirahatlah. bukankah kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk bercerita satu sama lain,hm? dan yak! kenapa kau melepas genggaman tanganmu,eoh?" protes chanyeol

"ck! tutup mulutmu dan menyetirlah dengan benar, kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar saling berpegangan tangan" sisi sarkastik baekhyun muncul dan bagi chanyeol itu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"kau merajuk, hm? aigooo.. kau menggemaskan jika sedang merajuk seperti ini baek" chanyeol menampilkan senyum lebarnya dan dibalas baekhyun dengan memutar kedua mata sipitnya

belum sempat baekhyun membalas gombalan aneh chanyeol, baekhyun merasa smartphone miliknya bergetar didalam tas nya, di ambilnya smartphone nya yang terus bergetar dan dilihatnya nama penelpon dan terlihat nama "kyungsoo-ya" dengan segera baekhyun menggeser ikon hijau, chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun hanya bertanya "nugu?" dan di jawab baekhyun cepat "kyungsoo" lalu chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya kecil dan kembali fokus ke jalanan di depannya.

 _"yak! byun baek kau bicara dengan siapa?"_

"jangan berteriak di telingaku kyung! ish"

" _lalu kau pikir yang kau lakukan tadi itu bukan berteriak padaku? ish lupakan. kau dimana sekarang? aku dan jongin sudah lama menunggumu di apartemenmu, kau dimana?"_

"jinjja? aku bersama chanyeol sekarang. aku akan sampai dalam 10 menit, jadi beritahu jongin untuk sabar dan berhenti melakukan hal aneh di apartemenku"

 _"kau bersama chanyeol? maksudmu park chanyeol? jinjja? daebak!, dan yak! apa yang kau maskud eoh? kau fikir aku cukup gila untuk melakukan hal seperti itu di apartemen sahabatku sendiri?!"_ baekhyun menghela nafas, tubuhnya terasa penat karena terlalu bersemangat saat di taman bermain tadi dan berdebat di telfon seperti ini dengan kyungsoo membuatnya makin merasa lelah

"aku akan sampai dalam 10 menit dan tunggu aku, baru setelah itu kita lanjutkan perdebatan bodoh kita ini. annyeong soo-ya" baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telfonnya secara sepihak bahkan sebelum kyungsoo sempat membalas kalimat yang di ucapkannya.

chanyeol menoleh dan menampilkan wajah ingin tahu nya "kau berdebat dengan kyungsoo?" baekhyun menoleh "ya, dan selalu karena alasan konyol. jongin bahkan akan memasang wajah bosan nya jika kami mulai berdebat" baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengingat wajah bosan jongin saat mendengar perdebatan konyol antara ia dan kyungsoo.

"dasar, kalian berdua bukan sedang dalam masa remaja kalian baek, tingkah kalian masih seperti remaja, kau tahu? kyungsoo bahkan tidak berubah, masih seperti bocah 5 tahun yang ku kenal saat aku kecil" chanyeol tersenyum kecil mengingat wajah sepupu yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya itu, baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya

"kau mengenal kyungsoo?" baekhyun tidak tahan untuk bertanya pada namja di sampingnya ini

"tentu saja aku mengenal kyungsoo, bahkan aku lebih dulu mengenal kyungsoo daripada jongin, kyungsoo tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentangku padamu?"giliran chanyeol yang menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanya

baekhyun berpikir bagaimana bisa chanyeol dan kyungsoo saling mengenal bahkan sejak kecil dan baekhyun tidak pernah mengetahui nya? yang baekhyun tahu kyungsoo tidak akan pernah menyembunyikan apapun darinya, atau jangan-jangan chanyeol ini...

"kau mantan kekasih kyungsoo?" tanya baekhyun

chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun sontak menoleh dan tertawa sebelum akhirnya memfokuskan pandangannya lagi pada jalanan di depannya

"bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu,hmm? ,aku tidak mungkin mengencani sepupuku sendiri baek, aku bukan insect, kalau kau mau tahu" baekhyun lebih melongo setelah mendengr pengakuan chanyeol, chanyeol dan kyungsoo bersepupu? bagaimana bisa? batin baekhyun. seolah bisa membaca fikiran baekhyun, chanyeol menambahkan " ibu kyungsoo adalah adik satu-satunya appaku, ibu kyungsoo berganti marga karena mengikuti marga suami nya maka dari itu aku dan kyungsoo berbeda marga. aku dan kyungsoo sangat dekat karena aku menganggapnya sebagai adik kandungku. tapi saat di kampus kami sengaja untuk bertingkah seolah-olah kami tidak saling mengenal" baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti dan chanyeol yang terlihat gemas hanya mengusakkan tangannya pada rambut baekhyun dan dihadiahi baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu

mobil mewah chanyeol memasuki basement apartemen baekhyun, chanyeol berniat pulang setelah mengantar baekhyun tapi ia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya setelah baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya memintanya untuk mampir dan karena mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan kyungsoo dan jongin maka suasana tidak akan nampak canggung dan chanyeol yang mendengar tawaran baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil dan mengikuti langkah baekhyun menuju apartemennya.

baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya saat mereka tengah menunggu lift yang akan membawa mereka berdua naik ke lantai dimana kamar baekhyun berada.

"wae? kenapa menatapku seperti itu,hm?" chanyeol yang merasa baekhyun menatapnya langsung menoleh dan memandang dengan penuh tanda tanya

"aku tampan, eoh?" chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada baekhyun yang di balas baekhyun dengan memutar mata bosan, belum sempat baekhyun membalas kalimat chanyeol, chanyeol sudah menarik tangan baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam lift yang akan membawa mereka.

"kau tinggal dilantai berapa baek?" chanyeol menoleh ke arah baekhyun

"lantai empat chanyeol-ah" cicit baekhyun

chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan mungil baekhyun dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. bahkan chanyeok tidak melepaskan genggamannya saat mereka keluar dari lift yang membawa mereka tadinya.

baekhyun menekan digit angka password apartemennya, dan saat pintu terbuka chanyeol dan baekhyun langsung disambut dengan wajah ingin tahu kyungsoo dan jongin

"chanyeol hyung? sedang apa kau kesini? bagaimana kau tahu alamat apartemen baekhyun noona?" jongin terkejut melihat chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ada di apartemen baekhyun dan jongin lebih di kejutkan lagi saat melihat tangan chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan mungil baekhyun

"yak! byun baek kenapa kau bisa membawa namja idiot ini ke apartemenmu hah? jangan bilang kau sedang berkencan dengannya" kyungsoo memandang penuh selidik ke arah baekhyun yang di balas baekhyun dengan memutar mata sipitnya bosan

"bisakah kami masuk dulu? tubuhku terasa pegal dan kau menyambutku dengan suara menyebalkanmu, kau benar-benar membuatku makin pusing, kyung" baekhyun menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan puppy nya

" yak do kyungsoo! minggir! biarkan baekhyun masuk, kau ini benar-benar!" chanyeol membawa baekhyun masuk dengan menerobos jarak di antara jongin dan kyungsoo, kyungsoo hanya mendelikkan mata besarnya pada sepupu bodohnya dan mengikuti langkah chanyeol dan baekhyun yang menuju ruang tengah apartemen baekhyun.

"jadi, bisakah seseorang menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap ke arah chanyeol dan baekhyun bergantian dengan pandangan menuntut

"kami sehabis berkencan di taman bermain ,hanya itu. ada lagi yang ingin kau tahu, do kyungsoo?" chanyeol menatap kesal sepupu mungilnya ini

"kau berkencan dengan baekhyun noona? daebak!" jongin membuka suaranya dan menatap antusias chanyeol dan baekhyun bergantian

"kalian bicaralah bertiga, aku ingin mandi dan mengganti pakaianku yang terasa lengket ini"baekhyun bangkit dari sofa yang diduduki nya dan meninggalkan ruang tengahnya ,kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung mengekori sahabatnya yang terlihat menuju ke arah kamarnya, menyisakan jongin dan chanyeol yang masih saling terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"bagaimana bisa kalian pergi berkencan hyung? setahuku selama ini kau dan baekhyun noona bahkan tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain? apa ada yang tidak pernah kau ceritakan pada kami tentang kemajuan hubungan kalian?"jongin menatap chanyeol dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya, jongin tahu sepupu dari kekasihnya ini selalu menjadi stalker setia baekhyun bahkan jongin sempat jengah dengan sikap chanyeol yang menurutnya kekanakan, apa susahnya untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan baekhyun?, tentu saja jongin dibuat terkejut saat melihat chanyeol yang mengantar baekhyun pulang, ditambah dengan chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan baekhyun ,tidak membantu jongin mengatasi rasa ingin tahu nya.

"kau terlalu sibuk berlibur dengan sepupuku yang menyebalkan itu jongin-ah, aku dan baekhyun hanya pergi berkencan, kau dan kyungsoo berhentilah memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya kalian yang menyebalkan itu" dengus chanyeol

"yang membuatku penasaran disini bagaimana bisa kalian pergi berkencan? hyung bahkan terlalu pemalu untuk mencoba berbicara pada baekhyun noona" jongin mengernyitkan dahinya

"aku dan baekhyun memutuskan untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelum baekhyun siap untuk menjalin hubungan denganku" jongin menatap chanyeol dengan raut wajah terkejutnya, belum sempat jongin mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya,chanyeol menyambung kalimatnya dengan wajah yang menatap lurus

""aku tahu bagimu hubunganku ini tidak akan berhasil, tapi tidak bisakah aku mencobanya? bahkan baekhyun sudah menyetujuinya"chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada jongin, jongin menatap sosok sepupu kekasihnya yang juga sudah di anggapnya sebagai hyung nya ini dengan tatapan iba

"kau tahu hyung? kau akan bernasib sama seperti namja-namja yang dekat dengan baekhyun noona sebelumnya. ia bisa meninggalkanmu kapan saja hyung, baekhyun noona bukan tipe yeoja yang kan betah untuk berada di satu hubungan, kau tahu itu dengan baik" chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar kalimat yang kekasih sepupunya ini ucapkan

"aku tahu, tapi aku ingin mencoba nya. baekhyun hanya belum menemukan sosok yang membuatnya percaya dengan hubungan semacam ini, dan aku akan berusaha untuk membuktikan padanya bahwa aku serius dengan ucapanku, bahwa aku tidak akan melukai dan meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi" tegas chanyeol tanpa menoleh pada jongin

"kau benar-benar keras kepala hyung, aku bisa apa selain mendukungmu?"jongin tersenyum pada chanyeol dan menepuk pundak chanyeol sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya "aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu dan baekhyun noona, lakukan apapun yang menurutmu benar, aku dan kyungsoo akan selalu ada di belakangmu untuk mendukungmu" chanyeol menoleh pada jongin dan tersenyum tipis

"apakah ada cerita tentang baekhyun yang kyungsoo belum ceritakan padaku?" tanya chanyeol, jongin memasang wajah berpikirnya dan memandang chanyeol dengan wajah khawatirnya

"kyungsoo sudah mengatakan tentang oh sehun padamu?" chanyeol mengeryitkan dahi nya saat mendengar nama yang terdengar asing di telinganya

"oh sehun? nugu?" inilah yang di takutkan jongin, chanyeol tidak mengetahui sama sekali tentang oh sehun dan baekhyun noona nya

"kyungsoo tidak menceritakannya padamu?" chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, jongin menghela nafas sebelum menceritakan cerita tentang oh sehun yang di ketahuinya

"kyungsoo pernah bercerita padaku tentang cinta pertama baekhyun noona, oh sehun adalah cinta pertama baekhyun noona, baekhyun noona sampai saat ini bahkan masih menyimpan sedikit perasaan pada cinta pertamanya itu, tapi setahuku mereka sudah tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak 5 tahun yang lalu"

chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar cerita yang disampaikan jongin, bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan cerita tentang cinta pertama baekhyun.

"kyungsoo bercerita padaku bahwa oh sehun adalah satu-satunya yang mengetahui tentang masa lalu baekhyun, tapi kau tenang saja hyung, mereka hanya menjalani hubungan seperti hubungan yang sekarang ini kau jalani dengan baekhyun noona"

"mereka tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih? "chanyeol benar-benar penasaran tentang oh sehun yang diceritakan jongin, jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyun menenangkan namja yang lebih tua darinya ini "tenanglah hyung, bahkan oh sehun tidak tinggal di korea lagi. kau dan baekhyun noona akan baik-baik saja, jadi jangan pikirkan tentang oh sehun, ia hanya masa lalu bagi baekhyun noona"

chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menenangkan jongin. namun di balik senyuman menenangkan chanyeol terdapat ribuan kekhawatiran yang dirasakannya ,bagaimana jika oh sehun tiba-tiba muncul lagi di antara hubungan nya dan baekhyun yang bahkan baru dalam tahap memulai, bagaimana jika baekhyun masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya, bukankah cinta pertama selalu meninggalkan kesan yang tidak akan terlupakan?,bagaimana jika oh sehun kembali ,baekhyun akan meninggalkannya?

"ku harap kau tidak akan pernah muncul lagi oh sehun" lirih chanyeol

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **yihaaaaa setelah beberapa hari mikiriin beberapa ide untuk ngelanjutin ff ini, akhirnya chap 6 nya keluar juga kekekeke. gatau kenapa kepengen aja liat sehun yang jadi orang ketiga nya, kasian ya chanyeol nya huhuhu. thanks yang udah mau sekedar ngebaca ff abal-abal ini dan buat yang review maaf belum sempet buat sekedar ngebales review nya, tapi reviewnya udh aku baca semua kok, review kalian bener-bener bikin semangat. semoga chapter ini feelnya dapet yaaa. review ttp di tunggu untuk kelancaran ide dari ff ini. see you on the next chapter! annyeong.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MY PAST MAKE ME LIKE THIS**

 **Cast : -Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Park Chanyeol**

 **-Do kyungsoo**

 **-Kim jongin**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **-Wu Kris**

 **and other cast**

 **This is genderswitch**

 **don't like don't read!**

 **Genre: family, Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Rte: T+**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE!**

 **chapter 7**

"kau berkencan dengan sepupuku eoh?" kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan antusiasnya

baekhyun yang menyadari kyungsoo mengikutinya hanya menghela nafasnya " ya, dan berhenti mengikutiku kyungsoo-ya" kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya

"heol! bagaimana bisa namja idiot itu berhasil membawamu berkencan?" kyungsoo mencicit kecil seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri

baekhyun mengeryitkan kedua alisnya "tidak ada salahnya berkencan dengannya kyung, chanyeol orang yang menyenangkan"baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya saat kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyatakan seolah ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan baekhyun

"aku mengenalnya lebih dari 20tahun baek, dan aku tahu watak dari sepupu menyebalkanku itu, dan kau menyebutnya namja yang menyenangkan? aigoo bahkan park dobi itu hanya akan berkutat dengan buku-buku membosankannya" kyungsoo menghela nafas mengingat kebiasaan buruk sepupunya itu

"aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan chanyeol, daripada menghabiskn waktu dengan mendengar suara menyebalkan milikmu itu" kyungsoo mendelik pada baekhyun yang hanya di balas baekhyun dengan tatapan 'apakah aku mengatakan hal yang salah?', kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah, percuma berdebat dengan baekhyun hanya akan membuang banyak tenaga.

"baiklah, kau menang kali ini." baekhyun terkekeh geli sebelum kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya "baek, ku harap kali ini kau bisa menjalin hubungan layaknya namja dan yeoja, dan hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu byun baek" baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan- mari-menertawakan-kyungsoo nya, baekhyun menatap kyungsoo dan tersenyum "aku tahu kau mencemaskan chanyeol ketika kau tahu kami berkencan, kau yang paling mengenalku kyung, dan kali ini kau bisa memegang kata-kataku, jadi dengarkan ini baik-baik,okay?" kyungsoo menatap baekhyun penuh tanda tanya sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan "aku ingin menjalani ini semua bersama chanyeol, entah keinginan dari mana tapi aku benar-benar ingin mencobanya. aku hanya ingin mencobanya bersama chanyeol" kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar penuturan baekhyun

"jadi, aku harap keputusanku ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. chanyeol namja yang baik dan aku tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk menyakitinya, jadi ku rasa kau bisa tenang" baekhyun terkekeh geli saat mengucapkannya.

"aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua"baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi kalimat kyungsoo.

"kau yakin ingin kembali ke korea?" gadis yang memiliki wajah cantik bernama luhan ini memandangi punggung tegap sahabatnya yang tengah memasukkan beberapa bajunya kedalam koper besarnya.

"tentu, apa yang membuatku tidak ingin kembali ke korea,hm?" namja itu terlihat tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya

"kau sudah terlalu lama tinggal disini, aku kira kau tidak akan berniat untuk sekedar kembali ke kampung halamanmu itu" luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

namja itu kemudian membalikkan tubuh tegapnya untuk melihat wajah sahabat kecilnya "ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan dan ada seseorang yang sangat ingin aku temui, kau tahu dengan benar siapa orang itu, kan?" sehun- namja itu memandang wajah sahabatnya dengan tersenyum kecil

"kau masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang?"luhan memandang wajah sehun dengan raut wajah terkejutnya

sehun menangguk kecil "5 tahun bukan waktu yang terlalu lama sampai aku tidak mengingatnya lagi,Lu. tentu saja aku mengingatnya, dan ada yang harus segera aku selesaikan. tenanglah, aku akan kembali kesini secepat yang aku bisa" sehun terkekeh saat melihat wajah luhan yang sudah mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, namun luhan hanya dan menanggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti dan tidak ingin berdebat dengan sehun. luhan tidak sedang ada dalam mood untuk berdebat.

sehun mengelus rambut luhan dan membawa luhan kedalam dekapannya "aku akan kembali kesini setelah semua kekacauan yang ada disana berakhir. maukah kau menungguku, hm?" luhan hanya menjawab pertanyaan sehun dengan anggukan.

chanyeol terlihat terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tanpa ia sadari, baekhyun tengah memandanginya dari sofa yang ada di depannya

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ,eoh?" chanyeol yang mendengar suara baekhyun hanya memandang baekhyun dengan pandangan terkejutnya

"sejak kapan kau duduk disana baek?" baekhyun terkekeh kecil dan mengambil cemilan yang dibawanya tadi kemudian memakannya sambil memandangi chanyeol "aku sudah disini sejak lima menit yang lalu, kurasa. jadi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tadi? apakah terjadi sesuatu?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan ingin tahu nya, chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya "aku baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu memikirkannya" baekhyun mendengus kecil dan kemudian tersenyum.

"kemana perginya pasangan bodoh itu?"chanyeol menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari kyungsoo dan jongin

"mereka sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, wae? kau merindukan sepupumu?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang mendengus geli "aku bukan sister complex jika kau ingin tahu. mereka berdua itu benar-benar penganggu" baekhyun tertawa mendengar kalimat chanyeol

"apakah kau sudah makan malam? bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama?" tawar baekhyun dan di balas anggukan antusias dari chanyeol.

"apakah kita harus memesan atau kita akan memasaknya sendiri?" baekhyun memandang wajah chanyeol yang di tanggapi chanyeol dengan gelengan "kita harus memasaknya sendiri, bukankah itu akan terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan?"

"baiklah, bagaimana jika kau yang memasaknya? atau haruskah kita berdua yang memasak?" chanyeol kembali menggelengkan kepalanya kali ini lengkap dengan senyum tampannya

"aku yang akan memasakkan nya untukmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mau berkencan denganku hari ini, jadi kau hanya perlu duduk dan melihatku yang tampan ini memasak, otte?" baekhyun mendengus geli mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan chanyeol dengan nada penuh percaya diri kemudian menanggukkan kepalanya patuh.

"jadi, mari kita lihat apa yang kau punya di dalam sini,hm?" chanyeol terlihat melihat kedalam lemari pendingin milik baekhyun

"ku rasa aku punya beberapa telur di dalam sana, ah ya! ada beberapa sayur dan sosis ,kurasa" baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi mini bar yang langsung menghadap ke arah dapurnya sambil melihat antusias chanyeol yang akan memasak makan malam untuk mereka.

"ku rasa aku akan memasak omurice, bagaimana menurutmu, hm?" chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya lalu memandang baekhyun, baekhyun hanya menangguk kecil "aku akan memakan apapun yang kau masak, dan omurice terdengar tidak buruk untuk menjadi menu makan malam kita hari ini"

"baiklah, tunggulah disitu. aku akan memasaknya dengan cepat" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, chanyeol terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. bahkan bisa baekhyun lihat chanyeol sangat ahli dalam hal memasak seperti ini, terlihat jelas ini bukan kali pertama chanyeol memasak untuk seseorang.

baekhyun tersenyum saat memandang punggung tegap namja yang tengah memasak di dapur apartemennya ini, ini kali pertama baekhyun membiarkan teman lelakinya untuk berkunjung ke apartemennya. entah apa yang membuat baekhyun yakin dengan keputusannya, entahlah...chanyeol terlihat sangat tulus padanya, perasaan nyaman saat bersama chanyeol juga menjadi dasar kuat baekhyun, tapi di balik semua itu ada satu alasan yang baekhyun yakini menjadi dasar mengapa ia dengan berani mengambil keputusan untuk berkencan dengan chanyeol, baekhyun mengenal dirinya dengan sangat baik dan ia tahu bahwa ia adalah yeoja yang sangat memperhitungkan apa saja yang akan di pilihnya karena ia tidak ingin kembali merasakan sakit nantinya, tapi saat baekhyun menatap mata chanyeol, baekhyun melihat ada sebuah harapan untuknya dan chanyeol. chanyeol berusaha memberi baekhyun sebuah kepercayaan, kepercayaan bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkan baekhyun apapun yang terjadi nantinya, dan saat memandang mata chanyeol itulah dengan ajaibnya baekhyun seolah percaya dengan perasaan namja yang sedang membelakanginya ini.

lain baekhyun, lain lagi chanyeol. namja yang tengah sibuk memasak ini bisa memasang wajah penuh senyumnya saat berada di depan baekhyun, namun siapa sangka pikiran chanyeol saat ini tengah berkecamuk hebat, di tambah lagi saat ia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan jongin

 _flashback on_

 _"apa ada lagi yang tidak aku ketahui tentang oh sehun, jongin-ah?" jongin memasang pose berpikirnya dan menanggukkan kepalanya "kyungsoo pernah bercerita padaku, bahwa hanya sehun yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada baekhyun noona. sehun bukan hanya sekedar cinta pertama bagi baekhyun noona, sehun lebih dari itu." jongin menjeda kalimatnya " dan yang ku tahu sehun berada di cina sekarang, namun ada satu hal yang menurutku aneh" chanyeol mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ,jongin yang sadar sepupu dari kekasihnya ini terlihat bingung dengan kalimatnya kemudian melanjutkan "baekhyun noona akan selalu berbalik marah jika aku atau kyungsoo menanyakan tentang sehun. sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum mereka berdua berpisah"_

 _"benarkah?" jongin menanggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol._

 _"tenanglah hyung, sehun tidak mungkin kembali ke korea dalam waktu dekat ini" jongin menepuk pundak chanyeol dan tersenyum untuk menenangkan chanyeol setelahnya._

 _flashback off_

chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya saat pembicaraannya dengan jongin kembali terngiang di kepalanya, chanyeol mencoba kembali fokus pada omurice yang tengah dibuatnya.

"yang harus aku lakukan saat ini adalah menikmati semua yang aku dan baekhyun jalani saat ini. lagipula sehun hanyalah masa lalu bagi baekhyun" batin chanyeol .

chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap baekhyun lengkap dengan kedua piring yang berada di tangannya yang kini sudah berisi omurice yang sedari tadi dibuatnya .

baekhyun bertepuk tangan saat chanyeol menghampirinya dengan dua piring yang berisi omurice yang sudah di tunggu-tunggunya. chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah yeoja di depannya ini yang terlihat sangat kekanakan, chanyeol meletakkan piring yang di bawanya lalu mengusak pelan rambut baekhyun sambil terkekeh "kau kepalaran,eoh?" baekhyun menanggukkan kepalanya imut.

"apakah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan jongin tadi,hm?" chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada puncak kepala baekhyun kemudian memandang wajah baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil "tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kami berdua, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu,eoh?" chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya didepan baekhyun

"kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu setelah kau selesai berbicara dengan jongin, jadi apa yang sudah di katakan jongin sampai wajahmu terlihat kau begitu berpikir dengan keras,hm?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol lembut dan baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat chanyeol menarik tangannya lembut dan mengelusnya perlahan "aku senang mendengar kau mengkhawatirkanku, tapi sungguh.. aku baik-baik saja" chanyeol tersenyum lembut sambil memandang tangan mungil yang tengah berada di dalam genggamannya "terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" chanyeol berkata dengan lembut tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada kedua tangan mereka yang masih saling menggenggam sebelum akhirnya pandangan chanyeol mengarah pada kedua mata baekhyun yang ternyata juga sedang memandanginya sambil tersenyum kecil "baiklah, tapi kau bisa berbagi sesuatu denganku jika memang ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu" baekhyun balas mengelus pelan tangan besar chanyeol dan di tanggapi chanyeol dengan sebuah anggukan.

"kau harus berjanji untuk segera kembali saat semua masalahmu dan sahabatmu itu selesai" luhan memandang wajah sehun dengan tatapan memohonnya

"tentu, jadi maukah kau juga berjanji untuk menungguku pulang? " sehun mendekat ke arah luhan yang tengah berbaring menghadapnya dan membawa luhan ke pelukannya sambil berbisik "aku hanya akan pergi sebentar. aku akan kembali, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku" luhan menghela nafasnya dan mendongak menatap sehun "aku takut, aku takut kau-" belum sempat luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya,sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir luhan dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "bukankah kita sudah pernah membahas tentang hal ini, jadi jangan pernah mengungkitnya lagi, arra?" luhan menangguk pasrah dan kembali melesakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sehun, luhan berusaha menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh sehun, luhan berusaha mengingat aroma yang akan sangat dirindukannya dalam beberapa hari kedepan. sehun memperhatikan wajah cantik luhan yang mulai terlelap dan mengecup kening luhan pelan.

sehun memandang kosong pada dinding kamarnya "bagaimana kabarmu ,baek? apakah kau hidup dengan baik selama ini?"monolog sehun

chanyeol mengecup pelan kening baekhyun yang sudah terlelap dengan manisnya, bahkan yeoja itu tertidur hanya dengan bersandar pada pundak chanyeol.

"aku takut kehilanganmu ,baek. aku ingin bertanya tentang sehun padamu, tapi aku takut mendengar jawabanmu, aku takut jika jawaban yang keluar dari mulutmu ini akan membuatku kecewa" chanyeol mengelus pelan bibir bawah baekhyun dan mengecupnya pelan.

chanyeol kemudian membawa tubuh mungil baekhyun menuju kamarnya, menaruh baekhyun dengan hati-hati agar yeoja mungil itu tetap berada dalam tidur lelapnya, dan setelah dirasanya baekhyun kembali tidur lelap, akhirnya chanyeol keluar dari kamar baekhyun. saat chanyeol berniat menutup pintu kamar baekhyun, terdengar baekhyun memanggil nama seseorang yang berhasil membuat chanyeol mematung _"sehun-ah...oh sehun"._

TO BE CONTINUE

gimanaaa chapter tujuhnya? agak pendek yaaaa emang hehe. tapi aku berharap feelnya kali ini nyampe ke readers semua hehe.

di chapter ini sehun mulai muncul jeng jeng jeng~, tapi tenang endingnya tetep chanbaek kok *hohoho, dan fakta tentang hubungan sehun dan baby baek akan terjawab di beberapa chapter depan, bakalan ada kejutan tentang hubungan sehun dan baby baek hehee

p.s Aya : terima kasih untuk review-reviewnya yaaaaaa aku udah bca semua hehe. bakal aku usahain update setiap hari lagi. gomawo^^

see you on the next chapter! review juseyooooo


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

 **maaf jika ada typo**

 **langsung aja ya! Here we go~**

sehun ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kejadian lima tahun yang lalu membuat ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan seoul beserta segala masa lalunya. Dan hari ini, akhirnya sehun memutuskan untuk kembali dan menyelesaikan semua yang terjadi antara ia dan cinta pertama sekaligus kekasih pertamanya, byun baekhyun. Bukan keputusan yang mudah untuk sehun, namun setelah lima bulan sehun menimbang-nimbangnya akhirnya sehun memutuskan untu kembali dan meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

Sehun menatap luhan yang tengah sibuk menatap lurus pemandangan yang ada tepat dihadapannya tanpa berniat untuk meilirik sehun tengah memandanginya dari arah samping. Sehun tahu luhan sebenarnya tidak rela saat sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke seoul, sehun tahu sahabat kecilnya ini memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari teman padanya karena itulah sehun memutskan untuk kembali dan meluruskan yang terjadi antara ia dan baekhyun,sehun tidak ingin menyakiti luhan apapun yang terjadi. Dan, sehun berharap luhan mengerti.

"mengapa memandangiku,eoh?"tanya luhan dengan raut wajah bingungnya, sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng sambil mengelus rambut luhan "aku hanya berpikir, aku akan merindukan wajahmu yang menggemaskan ini saat aku tiba di seoul nanti" luhan yang mendengar jawaban sehun hanya terkekeh geli dan memukul dada sehun pelan "tentu saja kau akan merindukanku, maka cepatlah pulang kembali kesini." ,sehun menangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum. Keheningan mengisi ruang diantara namja dan yeoja ini sampai akhirnya sehun teringat sesuatu dan kembali menatap luhan .

"Lu.." luhan yang mendengar sehun memanggil namanya hanya bergumam untuk menanggapinya dan tetap menatap pemandangan yang ada didepannya, sehun yang gemas dengan tingkah yeoja didepannya ini emudian memegang bahu kecil luhan dan berusaha membuat yeoja mungil ini menatapnya. Luhan yang merasa sehun memegang bahunya hanya menoleh kearah wajah tampan sehun.

"wae?" luhan bertanya dengan wajah bingung

"kau harus berjanji padaku" wajah sehun berubah serius dan luhan semakin bingung dengan tingkah namja tampan didepannya ini

"apa yang harus ku janjikan?" ujar luhan lembut

"berjanjilah untuk mempercayaiku. apapun yang akan terjadi saat aku berada di seoul nanti , aku mohon padamu untuk mempercayaiku. Aku berjanji akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu setelah aku kembali kesini. Jadi, tungguhlah aku pulang." Sehun menatap luhan yang mulai berkaca-kaca setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, luhan hanya mengangguk dan menjawab dengan nada suara bergetar yang menandakan bahwa gadis cantik itu tengah menahan tangisnya .

"Aku percaya padamu, bukankah kau hanya akan bertemu dengan teman lamamu dan menyelesaikan masalah kalian? ,kau hanya perlu memikirkan untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian dengan cepat, jadi setelah itu kau bisa kembali kesini dan tinggal bersamaku lagi." Sehun terkekeh kecil dan menanggukkan kepalanya, sehun tahu yeoja di depannya ini menahan tangisnya maka setelah luhan menyelsaikan kalimtnya sehun membawa luhan kedalam pelukannya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang berhasil membuat luhan menghentikan tangisnya dan beralih menatap wajah namja yang tengah memeluknya

"kau hanya perlu menungguku kembali kesini, dan setelah aku kembali…aku berjanji akan menjawab jawaban atas perasaanku. Jadi, jangan lelah menungguku kembali, akrena kau akan mendapat jawaban dariku setelah aku kembali kesini" luhan menatap wajah sehun tidak percaya, tentu luhan terkejut karena seingatnya ia tidak pernah mengatakan pada sehun tentang perasaannya, belum sempat luhan membalas kalimat sehun, terdengar suara dari bagian informasi bandara bahwa pesawat yang akan sehun tumpangi siap untuk lepas landas dan penumpang harus bergegas untuk memasuki pesawat.

Sehun melepas pelukannya pada luhan dan tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup puncak kepala luhan pelan sebelum berkata "Pegang janjimu dan kau akan mendapat jawaban dariku,Lu." Setelah sehun melihat luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan luhan . namun saat langkah sehun yang kedua puluh, sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati luhan yang tengah memandangnya sendu, sehun melambaikan tangannya "aku akan menghubungimu setelah aku sampai. Annyeong" luhan menangguk balas melambaikan tangannya.

Sesaat setelah memasuki pesawat, pikiran sehun kembali melayang memikirkan semua rencana yang akan di lakukannya setelah pesawatnya mendarat di seoul nanti. Sehun gugup bukan main sebenarnya, tapi sehun berusaha menyembunyikannya, ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa sehun lakukan untuk meluruskan semua yang terjadi di masa lalu.

"apakah kau hidup dengan baik, byun baek?" monolog sehun

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Setelah kejadian dimana baekhyun tidur dengan menggumamkan nama sehun, chanyeol lebih terlihat sering berdiam diri dan terlalu larut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Seperti saat ini ,ia dan baekhyun tengah menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di sebuah café kecil yang ada di dekat apartemen baekhyun.

Baehyun sedikit heran dengan tingkah namja di depannya ini, ia tahu chanyeol memang bukan tipe namja yang banyak bicara, tapi sungguh, kali ini chanyeol lebih menyebalkan dengan sikap diamnya yang seolah-olah mengacuhkan baekhyun bahkan chanyeol lebih sibuk memandangi pemdangan diluar café yang mereka datangi.

Baekhyun yang mulai jengah dengan tingkah diam chanyeol kemudian membuka suaranya di tengah keheingan mereka

"apakah kita datang kesini untuk saling diam dan makan dengan tenang?" chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan baekhyun sontak mengalihka pandangannya untuk menghadap pada yeoja mungil yang tengah menekuk wajah didepannya ini

"kau bahkan tidak berbicara padaku sesaat setelah kita memesan makanan, kau mengacuhkanku kau tahu! Dasar menyebalkan" baekhyun tengah dalam mode merajuknya saat ini

Chanyeol hanya mendengus gelid an menatap wajah merajuk baekhun "jangan memasang wajah seperti itu baek, sungguh kau terlihat menggemaskan saat seperti itu" bukannya tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan chanyeol, baekhyun malah semakin menekuk wajahnya

"baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku, ya?. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hm?" chanyeol lebih memilih untuk mengalah daripada harus beradu argument dengan yeoja di depannya ini karena sungguh itu akan sangat melelahkan

"berhenti mengabaikanku, kau bisa membicarakannya denganku, tapi jangan mengabaikanku. Itu sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu?" baekhyun masih dalam mdoe merajuknya, dan susngguh ia benar-benar merasa kesal dan ia yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan namja di depannya ini, sehari setelah mereka kencan di taman bermain , chanyeol terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya dan lebih memilih untuk diam jika baekhyun tidak berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

"apa ada pembicaraan yang tidak aku tahu antara kau dan jongin beberapa hari yang lalu? Jongin menceritakan sesuatu tentangku?" chanyeol membolakan kedua matanya dan menatap baekhyun yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan seriusnya. Chanyeol makin merasa lelah saat ada di kondisi seperti ini, sungguh. Chanyeol berharap baekhyun tidak akan megungkit tentang apapun yang berkaitan dengan kejadian di apartemennya.

"jika aku menceritakannya padamu, apakah kau akan jujur padaku?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun serius dan di tanggapi baekhyun dengan aggukan pasti "tentu, memang apa yang jongin katakan?"

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya sebelum mengatakan kalimat yang membuat baekhyun terkejut "oh sehun, jongin meneceritakan tentang oh sehun" chanyeol dengan jelas melihat raut wajah terkejut baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan namun setelahnya baekhyun merubah raut wajahnya , baekhyun terlihat datar dan tidak suka saat chanyeol mengucapkan nama namja yang benar-benar ingin baekhyun lupakan, apapun caranya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sudi untuk menyebut nama namja itu dengan mulutnya sendiri dan baekhyun sungguh terkejut bagaimana bisa chanyeol tahu tentang namja itu.

"kau tidak akan menceritakannya dengan jujur, padaku?" pinta chanyeol dan hanya dibalas baekhyun dengan gelengan " aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal yang sudah menjadi masa lalu" baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh "aku tidak suka mengungkit masalah itu, bukankah jongin sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun "kau…masih mencintai oh sehun? Baekhyun memandang chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya dan menggeleng setelahnya

"aku tidak akan menjalani ini denganmu jika aku masih menyimpan perasaan pada namja itu, jadi jangan mengungkit tentang namja itu jika kita sedang bersama seperti saat ini, bisakah?"

Chanyeol tertegun sebelum menangguk kecil dan bergumam kata "maaf" yang hanya dibalas baekhyun dengan guamaman.

Setelahnya situasi antara mereka berdua lebih hening dari sebelum chanyeol menanyakan tentang oh sehun.

"kau tahu baek…" baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang sedang kembali menatap kearah luar café

Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya "aku seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang orang yang ku cintai" chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya sambil menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang chanyeol ucapkan "aku mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin tahu semua tentangmu, masa lalumu, apa yang sudah kau lalui, namun sepertinya tidak mungkin ya?" chanyeol tertawa getir dan menundukkan pandangannya kearah mug kecil berisi kopi yang tadi dipesannya dengan baekhyun sebelum menatap baekhyun kembali "kau tidak perlu menjalani ini denganku jika kau hanya merasa kasihan padaku, baek." Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari mulut namja di depannya ini, baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak percaya , chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya "aku kira aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang special bagimu, tapi bahkan kau tidak bisa membagi apapun padaku kau-" baekhyun memotong ucapan chanyeol

"ada beberapa hal yang tidak perlu kau tahu. Dan jika kau merasa terluka tentang oh sehun, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi padanya, seperti yang sudah ku katakan tadi. Sehun adalah masa laluku dan aku tidak ingin membahas tentangnya lagi" chanyeol menggeleng pelan "kau masih memiliki perasaan padanya, kau tahu itu" baekhyun benar-benar merasa chanyeol tengah memancing emosinya namun sebelum baekhyun menanggapi kalimat yang chanyeol ucapkan, chanyeol kembali memotong kalimat baekhyun

"kau bahkan menyebut namanya dalam tidurmu" baekhyun yang mendengar kalimat lirih yang chanyeol ucapkan hanya terdiam. Heining tercipat diantara mereka, namun saat baekhyun membuka suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering dari smartphone chanyeol, sesaat chanyeol terlihat sibuk dengan percakapannya. Setelahnya chanyeol memandang baekhyun dan berujar "eomma, menyuruhku untuk pulang dan mengantarnya untuk bertemu dengan eomma kyungsoo. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" chanyeol lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap baekhyun, baekhyun menanggukkan kepalanya pasrah.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen milik baekhyun, baik chanyeol maupun baekhyun tidak ada yang membuka suara mereka, mereka lebih betah untuk berjalan dalam diam tanpa ada yang berusaha mencairkan situasi kaku setelah pembicaraan tentang oh sehun di café tadi.

Saat telah sampai di gedung apartemen baekhyun, chanyeol mengeluarkan kalimat pertamanya sejak keheningan yang tercipta sepanjang perjalananmereka pulang

"kau bisa mempertimbangkan kembali keputusanmu untuk menjalin semua ini denganku" chanyeol menatap lurus dan baekhyun yang terkejut dengan apa yang chanyeol ucapkan anya memandang chanyeol dengan wajah tidak percaya sekaligus marahnya " apa yang kau-" kembali chanyeol memotong kalimat baekhyun namun kali ini chanyeol menatap baekhyun dan menatap baekhyun tepat dimatanya "aku tahu ada sesuatu yang belum selesai diantara kau dan sehun dimasa lalu, dan aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum kita melanjutkan hubungan kita ini kearah yang lebih serius. " chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya untuk menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan " kau tahu hal yang paling buruk dari hubungan sepasang kekasih? Itu adalah saat kau berusaha untuk mencintai seseorang yang bahkan masih hidup didalam kenangannya" chanyeol menatap baekhyun dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya "dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi, jadi…kau bisa kembali memikirkan tentang kelanjutan hubungan kita. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk bisa mencintaiku tapi-" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa namja di depannya ini mengucapkan kalimat penuh rasa putus asa setelah ia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia akan berada di sisi baekhyun apapu n yang akan terjadi kedepannya, baekhyun tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca baekhyun menatap chanyeol "apakah kau benar-benar park chanyeol?" lirih baekhyun ,baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya "kau bukan park chanyeol, karena park chanyeol yang ku kenal adalah park chanyeol yang mencintaiku dan tidak akan menyerah pada hubungan yang bahkan baru kami jalani ini. Kau bukan park chanyeol… _hiks_ " baekhyun memukul dada chanyeol pelan dan menangis ,chanyeol sempat terkejut saat melihat baekhyun menangis, saat chanyeol terlihat ingin berbicara padanya baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya "jangan bicara apapun! _Hiks.._ kau bukan park chanyeol, aku tidak mengenalmu" chanyeol kembali merasakan pukulan kecil baekhyun didada bidangnya kemudian memegang pergelangan tangan mungil baekhyun dan membawa baekhyun yang tengah menangis kepelukannya "apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa kau seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa aku menyerah saat aku bahkan baru mulai merasakan kebahagiaan pada hubungan ini" suara baekhyun terdengar serak saat mengucapkannya, chanyeol masih terdiam dan hanya mengusap punggung kecil baekhyun yang tengah menenggelamkna wajahnya pada dada bidang chanyeol

"kau tahu…aku hanya tidak ingin hidup dalam bayangan masa lalumu" chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan lirih namun baekhyun tentu bisa mendengarnya ,baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya

"lihat, bahkan sekarang kau sudah berniat untuk meninggalkanku. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan appa dan oh sehun! Aku percaya padamu park chanyeol! _Hiks…._ aku membencimu! Lepaskan aku!" baehyun berontak dari dalam pelukan bchanyeol dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Namun chanyeol tetap memeluk baekhyun erat seolah enggan melepaskannya.

Chanyeol merasa bodoh saat ini, bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan kalimat bodoh seperti itu. bukankah ia yang telah berjanji akan disamping baekhyun dan berjanji akan membuktikan pada baekhyun bahwa ia tidak akan meningglkan baekhyun seperti orang-orang yang sudah meninggalkan baekhyun sebelumnya, seberat apapun kondisinya chanyeol sudah berjanji untuk akan selalu menjadi sandaran bakehyun dan bahkan ia berjanji akan selalu menjadi rumah bagi baekhyun untuk pulang saat baekhyun merasa lelah oleh semua masalah dalam kehidupannya. Chanyeol benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya karena telah membuat baekhyunmenangis seperti saat ini, seharusnya chanyeol hanya harus bertahan disisi baekhyun dan membuat baekhyun melupakan tentang oh sehund an segala masa lalunya tanpa berniat untuk tahu dan ikut campur.

Suara tangis baekhyun masih mendominasi keadaan mereka berdua. Baekhyun merasakan saat bibir penuh chanyeol mengecup puncak kepalanya lama, seolah ingin menyalurkan permintaan maafnya pada gadis mungil di dekapannya ini, bukannya merasa tenang baekhyun kembali menangis terisak

"maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak mengucapkan kalimat bodoh seperti tadi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala beakhyun berkali-kali dan memeluk baekhyun semakin erat seolah baekhyun akan hancur berkeping-keping jika ia tidak mendekap baekhyun erat.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf baek, aku tidak-" baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap chanyeol "jangan pernah mengucapkan kalimat bodoh itu lagi. Kumohon " suara baekhyun terdengar lirih dan serak, chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menggandeng tangan baekhyun untuk memasuki apartemennya.

Didalam apartemen baekhyun memilih untuk memeluk tubuh tegap chanyeol yang tengah mengusap rambutnya sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya, baekhyunmasih terisak kecil saat chanyeol tiba-tiba mengecup hidung dan pipi putihnya sambil tersenyum setelahnya "maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis seperti in" chanyeol mengelus pelan pipi putih baekhyun, dan hanya dibalas baekhyun dengan anggukkan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap chanyeol, chanyeol yang mendapati respon baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil

"apakah permintaan maafku diterima?" chanyeol emncubit hidung kecil baekhyun sambil terkekeh, belum sempat baekhyun memprotes perlakuan chanyeol, terdengar seseorang memencet bell apartemennya. Baekhyun bangkit dan menuju kearah pintu untuk membuka pintu tanpa melihat siapa intercom untuk melihat siapa yang menganggu acara-mari-memeluk-chanyeol-nya .

Bukan main terkejutnya baekhyun saat melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya,baekhyun merasa kakinya melemas saat memandang seseorang dari masa lalunya yang tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. sampai suara tegas dari namja yang juga tengah memandangnya ini membuat baekhyun tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri.

"baek… annyeong" sehun memanggil baekhyun dengan suara lirihnya

"oh sehun?!" baekhyun menatap sehun dengan wajah terkejutnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Hailoooo maaf sebelumnya updatenya lamaaa. Dan ini chapter lanjutannya hehe, gimanaaa? Puas? Apakah kalian ada yang baper? Wkwkwkwk. Chapter depan sedikit demi sedikit semua masa lalu baekhyun mulai terungkap. Semoga kalian ga bosan ya baca ff ini. Kritik dan saran tetap di perlukan untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Jadi silahkan tinggalkan review ya!**

 **Annyeong^^**


	9. Chapter 9

chap 09

*fast update yaaaa wkwkwk daripada filenya numpuk mending langsung di update~ here we go!

baekhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas rupa namja yang berada di depannya ini. wajah tegas dan datarnya bahkan masih melekat setelah lima tahun mereka berpisah, wajah datar yang akan berubah ekspresi menjadi penuh senyum hangat saat bersama dengannya, tubuh tinggi dan bahkan aroma tubuhnya masih sama. baekhyun terdiam mematung tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun pada namja yang tengah memandangnya sendu.

"baek." sehun mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sekian lama mereka terjebak keheningan yang menyiksa.

baekhyun menatap sehun dengan tatapan dinginnya "apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar sangking gugupnya saat mendengar nada dingin dari baekhyun. sehun memang memutuskan untuk langsung menemui baekhyun sesampainya ia di korea, dan disinilah sehun, berhadapan dengan yeoja yang sudah ia tinggalkan lima tahun yang lalu. sehun ingat dengan jelas, baekhyun yang ia kenal tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan nada sedingin itu padanya, baekhyun hanya akan berbicara dengan nada lembut dan penuh perhatian padanya, berbeda dengan baekhyun yang di temuinya saat ini, nada dingin dan pandangan mata penuh dengan kemarahan menyambut sehun. dan sehun akui, ia pantas menerima perlakuan dingin dari baekhyun.

sehun kembali meneguk ludahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun "aku ingin melihat keadaanmu, apakah-" belum sempat sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya, baekhyun dengan cepat memotongnya " aku hidup dengan baik, tanpamu" baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya sebelum menatap sehun tepat dimatanya "jadi, pergilah. kau tidak perlu peduli padaku dan kehidupanku" tegas baekhyun. baekhyun sudah akan menutup pintu apartemennya saat sehun menahannya "aku tau kau hidup dengan sangat baik, tapi ada hal penting yang membuatku kembali kesini dan menemuimu." baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya menunggu lanjutan kalimat sehun.

"aku ingin meminta maaf dan meluruskan semua yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu. aku benar-benar minta maaf" lirih sehun, baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan menundukkan wajahnya "pergilah sebelum aku berteriak dan menangis kencang didepanmu" sehun terdiam dan memandang bahu kecil baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangisnya

"kau tidak mendengarku? cepat pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi untuk alasan apapun" baekhyun menutup pintu apartemennya dan meninggalkan sehun yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

baekhyun menghela nafasnya saat membalikan tubuhnya setelah ia meninggalkan sehun di depan pintu apartemennya, baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya yang saat itu masih berada di dekat pintu masuknya, mata baekhyun yang memang sudah berkaca-kaca sukses meneteskan bulir-bulir bening yang sudah membasahi pipi putihnya. baekhyun terisak pelan agar chanyeol yang sedang berada di ruang tengah apartemennya tidak curiga namun ternyata usaha baekhyun gagal. chanyeol tengah berjongkok di hadapannya dan mengelus pelan rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena air matanya ,chanyeol tidak menanyakan apapun pada baekhyun ,sebagai gantinya chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dan membawa baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, ia membiarkan kemeja hitamnya basah di bagian depannya karena air mata baekhyun. chanyeol telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk diam dan percaya pada baekhyun, ia mencintai baekhyun dan sudah sewajarnya ia untuk lebih menghargai batas-batas yang baekhyun berikan padanya.

"uljima, kau kenapa hm?" chanyeol mengelus pelan punggung baekhyun sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada puncak kepala baekhyun, setelah sekian lama menangis akhirnya suara serak milik baekhyun tedengar lirih

"chanyeol.." chanyeol yang mendengar baekhyun menggumamkan namanya hanya berdehem pelan, baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ,memperlihatkan mata sembabnya pada namja di depannya ini. chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup pelan kedua mata baekhyun , baekhyun hanya menutup matanya dan tersenyum kecil menyadari tingkah romantis chanyeol.

"maukah kau menemaniku menemui seseorang?" baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka

chanyeol menatap baekhyun penuh tanda tanya "kau mau menemui siapa,hm?"

baekhyun berkata dengan penuh rahasia " seseorang.., temani aku menemuinya dan aku akan menceritakan segala hal yang ingin kau tahu. aku janji" baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh harapnya. chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya menanggukkan kepalanya.

"baek, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya dan menatap baekhyun

"kita akan bertemu dengannya disini" baekhyun berjalan mendahului chanyeol, chanyeol mengikuti baekhyun dari belakang dan kembali menatap sekelilingnya, chanyeol menatap punggung kecil baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan.

"kenapa berhenti ,hm?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang sedang memandang seorang yeoja paruh baya di dalam suatu ruangan yang ada di rumah sakit yang mereka datangi ini.

"kau lihat yeoja itu?"baekhyun menunjuk ke arah dalam ,dimana ada seorang yeoja yang tengah memandang ke arah mereka dengan pandangan kosong, chanyeol mengarahkan pandangnya ke arah yeoja itu dan menanggukan kepalanya "dia...eomma ku" chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat ke arah baekhyun yang masih menatap kearah eommanya dengan tatapan sendunya dan beralih menatap chanyeol.

"kau terkejut melihat ibuku berada di ruangan di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa ini?" chanyeol menanggukkan kepalanya kecil, baekhyun tersenyum maklum dan beralih menatap eommanya lagi

"aku masih berumur 13tahun saat aku pertama kali melihat eomma dan appaku berteriak satu sama lain" pandangan baekhyun menerawang, entah kenapa setiap baekhyun menemui eommanya semua kenangan masa kecilnya seolah seperti sebuah film pendek yang terputar ulang dan terus menerus di kepalanya, sekuat apapun baekhyun untuk membuatnya berhenti, ingatan itu akan terus terngiang.

 _flashback on_

 _"kau menikahi yeoja murahan itu?! berani-berani nya kau!" nyonya byun terlihat berteriak histeris pada tuan byun yang hanya memasang wajah angkuhnya_

 _"kenapa kau diam? kau tak berniat untuk membantahnya, eoh?!, jawab aku, yeobo!" nyony byun kembali berteriak tanpa menyadari putri kecil mereka -byun baekhyun mendengar semua yang di teriakkan appa dan eomma yang di anggapnya sebagai pahlawannya yang hidup di dunia. bahkan baekhyun benar-benar mengidolkan appa dan eomma nya, baekhyun selalu berkhayal bahwa ia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan appa nya, karena menurut baekhyun hanya sosok yang mirip dengan appanya lah yang pantas untuk menjadi suami nya, tapi setelah mendengar pertengkaran antara appa dan eomma nya ,baekhyun terlihat ragu._

 _sampai puncaknya saat halmeoni nya mendatangi baekhyun dan eommanya yang sedang menghabiskan makan siang mereka. halmeoni baekhyun dengan rasa tidak bersalah menampar wajah nyonya byun di depan kedua mata baekhyun, sumpah serapah terdengar dari mulut halmeoni baekhyun yang masih terus memukuli tubuh nyonya byun dengan tas yang di bawanya. baekhyun kecil hanya bisa menangis dan memegang tangan sang halmeoni agar berhenti memukuli eommanya yang terbaring dengan wajah penuh warna kebiruan akibat pukulan ibu mertuanya, bahkan nyonya byun tidak mengeluarkan setetespun air matanya._

 _"pukul aku lagi ,eomonim. pukul aku lagi, aku ingin menyusul ibuku. jadi cepat pukuli aku lagi" nyonya byun berukar lirih dan memandang wajah ibu mertuanya_

 _baekhyun memberanikan diri memandang wajah halmeoninya dan berujar dengan nada bergetarnya, baekhyun tidak merasakan takut ,baekhyun lebih merasa marah atas perlakuan halmeoni nya ini._

 _"maafkan aku , tapi kau memukuli orang yang salah nyonya" baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya saat dilihatnya halmeoni nya menatapnya tajam "kau seharusnya memukuli anak kesayanganmu itu, bukan eomma ku. " baekhyun kecil bahkan tidak sudi untuk memanggil yeoja tua itu dengan sebutan 'halmeoni'_

 _saat dilihatnya halmeoni nya akan melayangkan tamparannya dari pipi kecilnya baekhyun hanya berteriak dan menutup matanya "pukul aku! dan aku tidak akan pernah menanggap kau dan anakmu sebagai appa dan halmeoni ku! jadi cepat pukul aku!"nyonya byun menatap baekhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir bak sungai di kedua pipinya yang masih memerah berkat pukulan yang dilayangkan ibu mertuanya tadi._

 _"jangan bercanda...byun baekhyun" desis halmeoni nya. baekhyun tersenyum meremehkan dan menatap yeoja itu "kau takut jika cucu satu-satunya yang kau punya tidak mau mengakuimu?" halmeoni nya hanya memandang baekhyun tajam dan tertawa pelan "kau tahu gadis kecil, appa mu baru memberiku seorang cucu lagi dari yeoja yang ku pilihkan, dan yeoja tidak berguna seperti eomma mu itu hanya akan menghambat anakku" halmeoni nya memandang wajah baekhyun dan wajah menantunya angkuh sebelum kembali fokus menatap wajah menantunya "cepatlah urus perceraian kalian, atau aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu untuk mengurus berkas peceraian kalian" yeoja itu akhirnya berjalan keluar dari ruang makan yang ada di rumah mereka._

 _baekhyun hanya memandang eommanya dengan tatapan terluka "eomma...kenapa eomma tidak melawannya ? kenapa eomma malah diam saat yeoja tua itu memukuli eomma?" baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di depan tubuh eommanya yang masih terbaring tak berdaya_

 _"eomma pantas untuk diperlakukan seperti ini, jadi kau diamlah dan naik ke kamarmu" nada suara eommanya terdengar dingin dan menusuk, mau tidak mau baekhyun menuruti kemauan eomma nya. baekhyun tahu eommanya menangis setelah berbicara sekasar itu padanya, namun baekhyun hanya bisa untuk mengacuhkannya dan mengikuti perintah eommanya untuk kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua._

 _kehidupan baekhyun kecil berubah 360derajat, kedua orangtuanya yang selalu menampakkan kemesraan mereka, kini berbalik saling berteriak satu sama lain, bahkan baekhyun tidak pernah melihat lagi tatapan penuh cinta yang selalu mereka perlihatkan satu sama lainnya. eomma nya mulai melampiaskan semuanya pada baekhyun kecil, baekhyun hanya bisa menangis saat tiba-tiba eommanya menampar pipi kecilnya sehabis berteriak satu sama lain dengan appa nya._

 _"melihat wajahmu ini membuatku kesal, kau begitu mirip dengan namja itu!" plak! nyonya byun melayangkan tangannya kearah pipi kecil putrinya yang seharusnya di lindunginya ,baekhyun kecil tidak memberontak bahkan saat eommanya memukulinya berkali-kali. baekhyun tidak pernah lagi bertatap muka dengan appa nya._

 _hingga puncaknya baekhyun yang tidak mengetahui apapun itu hampir dibunuh dengan ibu kandungnya sendiri, baekhyun yang ketakutan hanya bisa menangis kencang untuk menyadarkan eomma nya, bukannya berhenti nyonya byun semakin emengencangkan tarikkan tangannya pada rambut baekhyun "berhenti menangis yeoja kecil, suaramu mengangguku" baekhyun menatap eommanya dengan pandangan mengiba "eomma..hiks" setelah memanggil eommanya baekhyun merasakan tarikan eommanya pada rambutnya makin mengencang "jangan pernah memanggilku eomma!" baekhyun mendesah pasrah akan apapun yang akan terjadi padanya, namun tiba-tiba..._

 _"jangan sentuh putriku!" baekhyun mendengar appa nya berteriak sambil melangkah cepat untuk menghampiri baekhyun yang tergeletak dengan berbagai macam bekas pukulan eomma nya._

 _"kau namja bodoh! kau tau apa?! dia anakku dan aku berhak untuk melakukan apapun padanya" baekhyun menatap eommanya dengan tatapan sendu. tidak kah cukup baekhyun kehilangan sosok appa? dan sekarang baekhyun mulai kehilangan sosok eomma.._

 _"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berdua dengan baekhyun disini. kau bisa membunuhnya kapan pun saat kau kehilangan akal sehatmu" tegas tuan byun yang tengah memeluk putri semata wayangnya yang kini tengah menangis terisak di pelukannya, nyonya byun hanya tertawa geli mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan suaminya itu " kau bicara apa yeobo? mana mungkin aku membunuh baekhyun,hm? kau tahu sendiri kita menunggu kehadiran baekhyun cukup lama, dan kau berpikir aku akan membunuhnya, pemikiran dari mana itu?" tuan byun menatap iba pada istrinya yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan polosnya._

 _"kemari baek, kenapa kau memeluk appamu, eoh? bahkan appa mu belum mengganti bajunya" nyonya byun menarik tangan kecil baekhyun dan hanya direspon baekhyun dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh appanya_

 _nyonya byun yang menerima penolakan dari putrinya mulai berteriak-teriak pada appa baekhyun yang hanya bisa menutup kedua telinga putrinya. baekhyun menangis kencang meratapi takdir yang di berikan tuhan padanya._

 _setelah kejadian malam itu, hanya satu hal yang baekhyun tahu. eommanya mengidap depresi berat saat tahu appanya menghamili yeoja pilihan halmeoni nya. baekhyun menyalahkan keadaan, menyalahkan appanya yang dengan teganya melakukan hal menjijikkan itu pada yeoja lain, menyalahkan halmeoni nya yang dengan teganya menghancurkan keluarga kecilnya._

 _baekhyun menangis berhari-hari dan mengurung dirinya tanpa makan dan minum, baekhyun membenci appanya dan bersumpah akan membenci anak yang akan dilahirkan yeoja yang dihamili oleh appanya itu. setelah tiga hari mengurung diri, baekhyun berubah menjadi sosok lain yang terkesan tidak peduli dengan lingkungannya, baekhyun bahkan enggan untuk menanggapi saat appa nya mengajaknya berbicara. hingga akhirnya baekhyun bertemu dengan kyungsoo dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama keluarga do ._

 _flashback off_

chanyeol menatap sendu pada baekhyun yang menatap eommanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan pertahanan chanyeol runtuh saat baekhyun menatap wajahnya dengan gigi gemerutuk karena baekhyun yang menahan isakan tangisnya, chanyeol memegang pundak kecil baekhyun dan membawa baekhyun kedalam dekapan hangatnya "bukankah kehidupanku terdengar menyedihkan?" baekhyun bergumam dengan suara seraknya dan di tanggapi chanyeol dengan gelengan, chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada baekhyun dan beralih menangkup kedua pipi putih baekhyun yang terlihat basah karena air matanya yang mengalir dengan deras, chanyeol mengecup kedua pipi baekhyun dan beralih mengecup kedua mata baekhyun cukup lama.

"semua orang mempunyai kisah hidupnya sendiri baek. begitupun denganmu, kau adalah yeoja hebat dan menakjubkan yang pernah ku temui" chanyeol mengusap lelehan air mata baekhyun sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya "kau sudah memendamnya sendiri begitu lama dan aku tidak akan memintamu untuk berhenti menangis, jadi menangislah dan lepaskan apa yang selama ini menjadi bebanmu" baekhyun semakin terisak saat chanyeol kembali membawanya kedalam pelukannya, yang bisa chanyeol lakukan adalah membuat baekhyun tetap merasa nyaman .

"aku merindukan eomma..."baekhyun bergumam sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang chanyeol

"aku akan menemanimu untuk menemuinya, bagaimana hm?" baekhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan chanyeol

"kenapa ? tau tidak mau menemuinya?" baekhyun menanggukkan kepalanya untuk merespon pertanyaan chanyeol

"baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. kita bisa kembali kesini setelah kau siap untuk bertemu eomma mu, eotte?" baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menangguk kecil.

chanyeol tersenyum dan merangkul pundak kecil baekhyun untuk menuju mobil mereka yang terpakir rapindi parkiran rumah sakit, chanyeol ingin membawa baekhyun kembali ke apartemennya, chanyeol yakin baekhyun merasakan lelah yang teramat sangat, dan dengan membawanya pulang untuk beriatirahat adalah ide yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

sesaat setelah membawa baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat, chanyeol berniat untuk meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri karena ia mengira yang baekhyun butuhkan sekarang adalah ketenangan, namun saat chanyeol ingin berdiri dari duduknya yang semula di pinggir ranjang tempat baekhyun berbaring terhenti saat ia melihat tangan kecil baekhyun memegang tangannya sambil berujar lirih "jangan pergi, malam ini menginaplah." chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya lagi kemudian mengelus rambut baekhyun "kau harus tidur dan aku tidak ingin-"belum sempat chanyeol meneruskan kalimatnya baekhyun menggeleng keras dan menatap chanyeol penuh harap "tinggal disini malam ini, aku membutuhkanmu. aku selalu bermimpi buruk setelah aku menemui eomma ku, dan aku harap kau akan memelukku saat aku terbangun karena mimpi burukku" ucap baekhyun lirih

chanyeol menghela nafasnya "baiklah, hanya malam ini. jadi tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu disini" chanyeol masih mengelus rambut baekhyun lalu kemudian mengecup kening baekhyun lama.

sesaat setelah chanyeol memastikan bahwa baekhyun sudah benar-benar tertidur baru akhirnya chanyeol dengan langkah pelannya berjalan keluar dari kamar baekhyun untuk mengambil beberapa makanan kecil dan minuman untuknya.

tepat setelah chanyeol menutup pintu kamar baekhyun pelan, terdengar bunyi bell apartemen baekhyun disusul dengan beberapa ketukan pada pintu berwarna coklat itu, chanyeol menaikkan alisnya bingung namun akhirnya beranjak membuka pintu apartemen baekhyun tanpa berniat melihat ke arah intercom yang ada di apartemen tersebut

cklek

sehun menatap heran dengan namja yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya ini "kau siapa?" sehun tidak tahan untuk bertanya pada namja jangkungbyang juga memandangnya denan raut bingungnya

"aku kekasih baekhyun, kau siapa? teman kampusnya? maaf baekhyun sedang tidur jadi saat ini tidak bisa bertemu dengannya" chanyeol menjelaskan panjang lebar pada namja yang berbalik menatapnya ini.

"bisakah kau katakan padanya nanti saat ia bangun bahwa aku kemari dan mencarinya, ia tidak mau bertemu denganku" chanyeol menanggukkan kepalanya "kau bisa memberitahukanku namamu, aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu besok pagi"

sehun menghela nafas "katakan padanya ,oh sehun datang ke apartemennya dan mencari nya" chanyeol terkejut saat memandang wajah namja di depannya

"kau...sehun? oh sehun?" sehun menaikkan alisnya bingung lalu menangguk, chanyeol menatap sehun tegas dan dengan raut wajah datarnya "jangan pernah mencari baekhyun lagi, kau hanya akan membuka luka lama yang pernah baekhyun alami" sehun memandang chanyeol dengan senyum kecil "aku kesini untuk memperbaiki semuanya, dan aku harap kau tidak ikut campur untuk hal ini."

chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "aku kekasihnya dan aku berhak-" sehun memotong ucapan chanyeol

"aku oppa nya dan aku ingin bertemu dengan dongsaengku" chanyeol membolakan matanya.

 _"lelucon macam apa lagi ini?_ " batin chanyeol

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **bwahahahaha *ketawa nista, lebih baik chapter nya cepat di update biar minat readers buat ff ini tetep ada hehe. gimana chapter yang tadi siang? aku minta maaf karena setelah aku baca-baca ternyata banyak typo nya yaa hehe, aku minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. dan chapter ini aku update cepat karena aku ngerasa chpter tadi ga cukup membuat rasa penasaran readers terobati wkwkwk. aku berharap feelsnya nyampe *deep bow**

 **buat yang review sekali lagi maaf karena belum punya waktu untuk balas reviewnya, aku janji di chapter depan bkl bls semua reviewnya hehehe. dan buat ff mermaid tears mungkin besok aku bakal update chap ketiganya, di tunggu aja ya besok hehe. oke segitu dulu yaaaa, annyeong~**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

"kau menyebut dirimu apa? oppa baekhyun? jangan mencoba membodohiku, oh sehun-ssi" desis chanyeol

sehun menghela nafasnya kecil "sudah ku katakan kau jangan ikut campur, kau tidak tahu apapun tentang aku dan baekhyun"

chanyeol bersandar di depan pintu apartemen baekhyun sambil bersedekap dada "kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku"

sehun mendengus pelan "baiklah ,tapi bisakah kita bicara di dalam?" chanyeol terlihat menimbang-nimbang permintaan sehun dan akhirnya membuka pintu coklat yang ada di belakangnya dan menyuruh sehun untuk mengikutinya masuk.

"duduklah, baekhyun sedang tidur di kamarnya" sehun menanggukkan kepala dan menatap chanyeol serius "darimana aku harus bercerita?" ucap sehun to the point

"aku ingin tahu semua tentang hubungan kalian" sehun menangguk kecil dan memulai ceritanya

 _flashback on_

 _sehun dan baekhyun bersahabat sejak mereka berada di sekolah menengah. baekhyun yang manis bersahabat dengan sehun yang mempunyai wajah tampan tentu menjadi sorotan siswa siswi di tempat mereka bersekolah._

 _baekhyun merupakan sosok yeoja yang cukup tertutup pada dunia luar, tapi baekhyun adalah sosok yeoja yang ramah pada siapapun, sehun yang sejak awal memandang baekhyun sebagai seorang sahabat akhirnya menyadari perasaannya saat itu yang berubah menjadi perasaan suka yang biasa di rasakan antara yeoja dan namja. sehun beruntung karena baekhyun ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya, kedua pasangan ini menjalani hubungan yang manis saat di tahun pertama dan tahun kedua mereka, namun pada tahun ketiga, ada fakta mengejutkan yang baru sehun tahui._

 _sehun ingat hari itu, hari dimana semua kebahagiaannya dan baekhyun berakhir._

 _sehun berniat untuk mengenalkan sosok yeoja yang hampir tiga tahun ini menjadi yeojachingu nya kepada eomma dan appa nya._

 _"eomma, aku ingin mengajak kekasihku kesini, bolehkah?" eomma sehun mengernyitkan alisnya "sejak kapan anak eomma yang tampan ini punya kekasih,hm?" sehun terkekeh " eomma~" sehun terdengar merajuk dengan nada penuh aegyo nya ,eomma nya menatap sehun dengan gemas dan mengacak surai hitam milik sehun " arraseo, kau bisa mengajak kekasihmu kesini. tapi, mintalah ijin pada appamu, okay?" sehun menangguk antusias dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk menemui appanya yang di yakini nya tengah sibuk dengan bermacam-macam berkasnya._

 _sehun mengetuk kecil pintu ayahnya, setelah sehun mendengar ayahnya meneriakkan kata 'masuk', sehun menyusupkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan di dalam ruang kerja appanya._

 _"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu,hm? masuklah"appa sehun memanggil sehun yang masih dengan setia tersenyum sambil menyembulkan kepalanya_

 _sehun menangguk patuh dan berjalan hingga ia sampai di depan meja appanya yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas yang tidak di mengertinya_

 _"wae? ada yang ini kau bicarakan pada appa ,?" sehun menangguk antusias sebelum beujar "aku ingin mengajak kekasihku kesini untuk makan bersama kita, bolehkah appa?" appa sehun langsung terkekeh geli kemudian menanggukkan kepalanya "tentu, kau bisa mengenalkannya pada appa dan eomma, kau sudah memberitahu eomma mu?" sehun menangguk sambil tersipu malu "eomma mengijinkannya, dan eomma menyuruhku untuk meminta ijin pada appa" sehun menggaruk tengkuknya kecil, ia sungguh gugup karena akan mengenalkan sosok kekasih mungilnya pada kedua orangtua nya , sehun menatap appa nya saat suara berat appanya menanyakan tentang kekasihnya "kau sudah punya kekasih,hm? nugu? kenapa tidak pernah bercerita pada appa dan eomma?" sehun kembali menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah, tuan oh yang menatapnya hanya tersenyum geli "baekhyun melarangku untuk memberithu kalian tentang hubungan kami ,appa" tuan oh menangguk kecil "jadi, kekasihmu bernama baekhyun,hm?" sehun terkekeh kecil "ne, byun baekhyun. dia yeoja yang manis appa. aku yakin appa akan menyukainya saat pertama melihatnya"_

 _tuan oh terkejut saat mendengar nama kekasih dari anak semata wayangnya ini "byun...siapa?" mata tuan oh memicing_

 _"byun baekhyun, wae appa?" sehun memandang appanya dengan tatapan bingung_

 _"kau keluarlah, suruh eomma mu menemui appa" sehun dengan wajah bingungnya hanya menangguk dan keluar dari ruangan appanya_

 _samar sehun mendengar pembicaraan appa dan eomma nya saat eomma nya sudah memasuki ruang kerja appa nya_

 _"bagaimana bisa kau tak tahu ia berkencan dengan saudaranya sendiri?!" suara appa sehun terdengar_

 _" belum tentu yeoja itu anak darinya ,yeobo. tenanglah." sehun dengan wajah bingungnya berniat menguping pembicaraan appa dan eomma nya yang menurutnya terdengar aneh._

 _"kau membelanya,eoh? kau membela namja itu?" desis tuan oh_

 _"bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku membela nya? aku hanya mencoba berpikir positif, dan berhenti berteriak padaku, sehun bisa mendengarnya."_

 _"lebih bagus jika sehun mendengarnya, supaya anak itu mencari tahu tentang latar belakang keluarga kekasihnya"_

 _"kau berlebihan, yeobo. ku rasa-"_

 _"sehun berhak untuk melakukannya, bukankah yeoja itu kekasihnya? aku hanya tidak ingin ia berkencan dengan adiknya sendiri. hanya itu"_

 _sehun semakin bingung saat mendengar penjelasan appa nya "bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai adik? " namun sehun memilih untuk kembali menguping pembicaraan appa dan eomma nya._

 _"wae? kau takut jika sehun tahu bahwa tuan byun appa dari kekasihnya itu adalah appa nya?"_

 _"YEOBO!" terdengar suara eommanya yang berteriak_

 _"bukankah aku mengatakan sebuah kenyataan? bukankah kau hamil dengan namja bermarga byun itu?"_

 _"sudah ku katakan sebelumnya untuk tidak membahasnya lagi" desis nyonya oh_

 _sehun membeku saat mendengar percakapan appa dan eomma nya, sehun menghentikan kegiatan mari-menguping-appa-dan-eomma, sehun berniat membuka ruangan appanya, namun terlambat karena ternyata eomma nya dengan wajah merah menahan tangis dan amarahnya sendiri yang menyambut sehun, nyonya oh bahkan kehilangan kata-katanya saat menatap wajah sendu sehun._

 _"s-sehun-ah... kau mendengar s-semuanya?" ujar nyonya oh gugup_

 _"ya" sehun menjawab dengan nada dinginnya, wajahnya menuntut penjelasan pada yeoja yang telah melahirkannya ini_

 _"e-eomma b-bisa menjelaskannya..-"_

 _"kau bukan anak appa, sehun-ah" tiba-tiba terdengar suara tuan oh yang berada di belakang nyonya oh._

 _nyonya oh berbalik menatap suaminya terkejut "apa yang kau lakukan!"_

 _tuan oh tetap menatap sehun yang masih terdiam tanpa berniat memandang wajah iatrinya "kau bukan anak appa sehun-ah, saat appa menikah dengan eomma mu, eomma mu tengah hamil tiga bulan." mata sehun mulai berkaca-kaca saat mendengar kalimat yang appa nya katakan ._

 _tuan oh melanjutkan kalimatnya "appa kandungmu bernama byun joonmyeon. itulah sebabnya appa sempat terkejut saat mendengar kekasihmu bermarga byun dan-"_

 _sehun menatap appa dan eomma nya "kalian menyembunyikannya dariku selama ini?" sehun berujar lirih_

 _"s-sehun" sehun beralih menatap lama eomma nya sebelum akhirnya membungkukkan badannya, sehun berniat pergi dari hadapan kedua orang tuanya, namun niat sehun terhenti saat mendengar isak tangis eomma nya._

 _"eomma punya alasan untuk ini, eomma minta maaf jika-"_

 _sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap eommanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca "bukankah ini benar-benar kebetulan yang hebat, aku dan joonmyeon ajju- mian,apakah aku harus menyebutnya dengan joonmyeon appa, eomma?"_

 _sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya "aku sudah bertemu dengannya sebelum aku tahu tentang kenyataan ini, dan appa.." sehun beralih menatap appa nya_

 _"terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku sebagai anak appa selama ini, dan untuk baekhyun...aku akan menyelesaikannya. gamsahmnida" sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk kedua kalinya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan appa dan eomma nya._

 _samar-samar sehun mendengar eomma nya yang berteriak marah pada appa nya, tuan oh hanya memeluk istrinya dan berujar "kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan ini selamanya, aku mencintai kalian berdua. aku tidak peduli dengan latar belakang sehun yang bukanlah anak kandungku. maafkan aku karena aku lancang dengan langsung mengatakannya pada sehun, namun sehun perlu tahu. aku tidak ingin ia dan baekhyun menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih, mereka bersaudara yeobo. pikirkan itu" samar sehun mendengar penjelasan appanya dari dalam kamarnya._

 _sehun membenarkan perkataan appa nya, bukankah ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa mengerti tentang kenyataan pahit yang baru saja dikatakan appanya? sehun tidak menyalahkan tuan oh, sehun malah merasa bersyukur karena eomma nya menikah dengan tuan oh. tuan oh adalah appa yang baik dan sehun benar-benar menjadikan appanya itu sebagai panutan. bahkan tuan oh mau untuk merawat dan membesarkan seorang putra yang nyatanya bukan darah dagingnya._

 _sehun tersenyum di antara tangisnya, dan tak lupa mengucap syukur karena bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga oh._

 _sehun memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnya, yang sekarang sehun pikirkan adalah bagaimana menjelaskan pada baekhyun bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena...mereka bersaudara._

 _sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati eomma nya tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. wajah nyonya oh terlihat sendu dengan kedua mata yang membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. sehun berjalan kearah nyonya oh dan memeluknya dari belakang, nyonya oh yang merasa pelukan pada pinggangnya sontak menoleh dan mendapati wajah sehun yang tengah tersenyum padanya ._

 _"apa eomma sudah selesai membuat makan malam untukku? aku sudah lapar eomma~~" sehun bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, sedangkan nyonya oh kembali akan meneteskan air matanya, sehun terkekeh kecil dan tetap memeluk nyonya oh "jangan menangis lagi eomma, aku mengerti dan sekarang aku ingin kita menjalaninya seperti saat sebelum aku tahu bahwa aku bukan anak appa. aku mencintai kalian berdua" sehun menjeda kalimatnya dan mengecup pelan pipi eomma nya_

 _"k-kau tidak marah pada eomma?" nyonya oh bertanya dengan suara lirihnya_

 _sehun menggeleng "bagaimana bisa aku marah pada yeoja yang sudah berjuang untuk melahirkan dan merawatku selama ini? aku bukan namja yang sering eomma lihat di drama yang sering eomma tonton itu" kekeh sehun_

 _"appamu-" sehun menggeleng dan melanjutkan kalimatnya_

 _"aku tidak bisa marah pada namja yang dengan rela membesarkanku selama ini pdahal ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa aku bukan anak kandungnya. aku bersyukur karena eomma menikah dengan appa" sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh nyonya oh_

 _nyonya oh membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan anak semata wayangnya ini. sehun menghapus lelehan air mata eommanya dan memeluk eomma nya dari arah depan, sampai akhirnya suara berat menghentikan kegiatan mereka_

 _"apakah kau tidak akan memeluk appa,hm?" sehun terkekeh kecil dan melepaskan pelukannya pada nyonya oh dan beralih menuju tuan oh untuk memeluknya erat "gomawo, appa" tuan oh dengan mata ikut berkaca-kaca menangguk sambil tetap memeluk putra satu-satunya itu._

 _saat keluarga oh itu tengah sibuk dengan makan malam mereka, tiba-tiba suara sehun memecah keheningan diantara mereka bertiga_

 _"appa ,eomma. aku ingin menyusul luhan, bolehkah?" nyonya oh menatap sehun dengan pandangan bertanyan"luhan? kau ingin pindah ke china?" sehun menangguk._

 _"bagaimana menurut appa? aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku disana appa~" sehun beraegyo di depan appanya dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari tuan oh._

 _"kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk, kau boleh pergi jika eomma mu mengizinkan" sehun beralih menatap eomma nya_

 _"eomma...~" nyonya oh menghela nafasnya saat melihat putra satu-satunya yang biasanya hanya akan memasang wajah dinginnya itu beralih beraegyo di depannya sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah penuh permohonan. nyonya oh memicingkan matanya_

 _"sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan ,eoh?" sehun menggeleng imut_

 _"aku hanya ingin hidup mandiri, lagipula aku akan tinggal bersama keluarga xi"_

 _nyonya oh menghela nafasnya pelan, menurutnya percuma berdebat dengan sehun, anaknya itu akan terus membujuknya seharian hingga ia berucap 'ya'. maka dengan setengah hati nyonya oh menanggukkan kepalanya._

 _sehun bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya dan mencium pipi eommanya "gomawo, eomma! aku akan menelpon luhan dulu", sehun beranjak menuju kamarnya,meninggalkan appa dan eommanya yang hanya tersenyum maklum. mereka tahu sehun sengaja untuk pindah untuk menetralkan pikirannya, sehun memang terlihat baik-baik saja tapi tentu nyonya oh tahu bahwa putranya itu masih belum bisa untuk bertatap mata dengannya dan appanya. maka dari itu, nyonya dan tuan oh mengizinkan sehun untuk pindah dan memulai kehidupannya di china._

 _"yeoboseyo-"_

 _"yeoboseyo, luhan-ah!" sehun memotong kalimat luhan_

 _",jangan berteriak di telingaku oh! "_

 _sehun terkekeh " mian.. keundae aku membawa kabar gembira untukmu~"_

 _"mwo? kabar apa?"_

 _sehun tersenyum penuh rahasia, padahal ia tahu jika luhan tidak akan melihatnya "coba kau tebak~"_

 _,luhan terdengar berdecak dari sebrang sana "cepat katakan padaku,oh!"_

 _sehun kembali terkekeh dan merubah suaranya menjadi lebih serius "aku akan pindah ke china beberapa hari lagi, aku ingin kau mencarikan tempat untukku tinggal. bisakah?_

 _"mwo? kau pindah? waeyo?"_

 _"aku ingin berdekatan denganmu, lu~"_

 _terdengar luhan berdecak menanggapi kalimat sehun_

 _"jangan menggodaku, bodoh. aish! baiklah, tapi aku akan mencarikannya setelah kau berada di sini, tidak ada penolakan!" sehun tahu benar dengan sikap sahabat kecilnya itu_

 _"baiklah, aku akan mengubungimu saat aku tiba di china nanti. tunggu aku, ne?"_

 _"baiklah, dan kau masih berutang penjelasan padaku"_

 _sehun tertawa "arra. aku tutup telponnya, ne? jalja"_

 _"ne ,jalja"_

 _sehun memutuskan hubungan telponnya dan luhan. sehun memandang smartphone nya dan tatapannya berubah sendu._

 _"maafkan aku, baek." monolog sehun_

 _disinilah sehun dan baekhyun, duduk berdua di bangku taman sambil menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye ._

 _"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan,hm?" baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka._

 _"mianhe.." sehun mengatakan permintaan maafnya pada baekhyun tanpa menatapnya_

 _" kau minta maaf untuk apa,hm?" sehun menoleh pada baekhyun kemudin beranjak dari bangku yang didudukinya sebelum akhirnya berjongkok di depan baekhyun._

 _"maafkan aku" sehun menggenggam tangan kecil baekhyun dan mengusapnya pelan_

 _saat baekhyun terlihat ingin bertanya, sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya_

 _"aku rasa hubungan kita tidak bisa kita lanjutkan, lagipula aku akan pindah ke china beberapa hari lagi, dan ku harap kau-" sehun terkejut saat baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam tangan kecil baekhyun_

 _"apa yang baru saja kau katakan, oh sehun?" desis baekhyun sebelum akhirnya memandang sehun tepat di matanya dengan wajah yang memerah menahan emosinya_

 _"aku ingin kita mengakhirinya baek-" baekhyun menggeleng kuat dan air matanya seketika tumpah, bagaimana bisa hubungan yang sudah dijalaninya dengan sehun selama tiga tahun akan berakhir dengan cara seperti ini?_

 _"sudah ku duga, kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku kan, sehun?"_

 _sehun menggeleng "aku mencintaimu, hanya saja-"_

 _"KALAU KAU MENCINTAIKU, KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU DAN MEMUTUSKAN HUBUNGAN KITA DENGAN CARA SEPERTI INI!" sehun terkejut mendengar baekhyun yang berteriak ,apalagi air mata baekhyun semakin tumpah ruah dan membasahi kedua pipi putihnya_

 _"kau menyakitiku, jika kau ingin tahu..."ujar baekhyun lirih_

 _"maafkan aku baek, appa dan eomma ku memang sudah lama berniat untuk memindahkanku ke china, hanya saja aku belum sempat memberitahumu" sehun bmenatap sendu baekhyun yang sedang menangis, ingin rasanya sehun menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepala yeoja mungil itu lembut , tapi sehun tahu jika ia melakukan itu maka semua usahanya ini akan sia-sia._

 _"dan lagi, aku...appa sudah menjodohkanku dengan anak sahabatnya yang berada di china-"_

 _"jadi, kau meninggalkanku untuk yeoja lain?" baekhyun berujar datar dengan wajah yang masih penuh dengan air mata_

 _"kau meninggalkanku untuk orang lain? apakah itu benar?JAWAB AKU OH SEHUN!" sehun menanggukkan kepalanya untuk menanggapi teriakan baekhyun_

 _"ya, aku akan bertunangan dengannya sesaat setelah aku sampai di china. dan aku harap kau mengerti akan kondisiku-"_

 _"KAU HARUSNYA YANG MENGERTI! kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku, kau pembohong"lirih baekhyun_

 _sehun sebenarnya sudah akan menangis saat memandang wajah terluka baekhyun, tapi sehun tahu bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuknya dan baekhyun._

 _sehun bangkit dan kembali menatap baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil terisak_

 _"jangan bersikap egois, baek. ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk kita. dan aku harap kau mengerti-"_

 _baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap sehun yang berdiri di depannya "pergilah..." baekhyun berujar lirih, sehun tetap memasang wajah datarnya menunggu baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya "aku mengerti, jadi pergilah kemanapun kau mau. dan selamat atas perjodohanmu" baekhyun bangkit dari bangku taman yang didudukinya "senang mengenalmu, oh sehun-ssi" setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan itu, bekhyun berlari meninggalkan sehun yang membeku di tempatnya._

 _"maafkan aku baek, aku akan kembali saat aku hanya menyimpan rasa sayang sebagai oppa padamu." sehun melangkah keluar dari taman sambil menghapus sedikit air mata yang menetes ._

 _flashback off_

"baekhyun hanya tahu jika aku meninggalkannya karena wanita lain, ia tidak tahu jika kami adalah saudara" sehun mengakhiri ceritanya dan memandang chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

",kau menyakiti baekhyun ,kau tahu. dan dengan kehadiranmu disini tidak akan membantu apapun, kau hanya akan membuat luka di hati baekhyun kembali menganga" sehun menangguk untuk membenarkn ucapan kekasih adiknya ini

"kau benar, tapi aku oppa nya dan aku merindukan adikku, chanyeol-ssi" melihat chanyeol terdiam sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya

"aku akan kembali ke china setelah aku membicarakan ini dengan baekhyun. dan aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya "izinkan aku bertemu dengan adikku, chanyeol-ssi" sehun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan memohonnya "sudah lima tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya, dan aku menyesal meninggalkannya di korea tanpa memberitahu alasan yang sebenarnya"

"bisakah aku bertanya satu hal lagi?"

sehun menangguk

"apakah eomma kalian-" sehun menggeleng dan memotong ucapan chanyeol sebelum chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"eommaku dan eomma baekhyun bukan orang yang sama, jika itu yang ingin kau tahu" sehun menjeda kalimatnya

"eommaku adalah yeoja yang dipilihkan oleh eomma dari appa baekhyun, tapi appa baekhyun mencintai yeoja lain yang sekarang menjadi eomma baekhyun. entah bagaimana, appa baekhyun menghamili eommaku, dan di saat bersamaan eomma baekhyun juga tengah mengandung" sehun kembali menjeda kalimatnya

"disaat itulah, appa ku dengan berbesar hati ingin bertanggung jawab dan menikahi eommaku yang saat itu tengah hamil muda. tapi halmeoni baekhyun berbohong pada eomma baekhyun dengan menyebut appa baekhyun menikah lagi dengan eommaku"

chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "halmeoni baekhyun berbohong? keundae wae?"

"eomma baekhyun bukan berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, dan halmeoni baekhyun menentang keras pernikahan mereka. hanya itu yang aku tahu" chanyeol menanggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

baekhyun memiliki masa lalu yang cukup rumit, belum lagi sampai saat ini baekhyun belum mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa dulu sehun meninggalkannya dengan berbohong tentang perjodohannya.

"aku akan mencoba membantumu, tapi aku harap kau menerima semua keputusan baekhyun nanti. aku tidak bisa memaksa baekhyun untuk mau kembali bertemu denganmu" sehun menangguk mengerti dan kemudian bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya

"kau bisa menghubungiku disini" sehun menyodorkan kartu nama kecil miliknya dan di sambut chanyeol dengan anggukan

"aku menunggu kabar darimu, chanyeol-ssi. ku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum baekhyun bangun dan mengamuk disini karena melihatku" sehun terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk kecil pada chanyeol

chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil dan ikut bangkit untuk mengantar kepergian sehun.

chanyeol menghela nafas berat sesaat setelah menutup pintu apartemen baekhyun, dan chanyeol di kejutkan dengan suara tangis pecah baekhyun dari arah kamarnya, dengan langkah lebar chanyeol memasuki kamar baekhyun.

saat telah memasuki kamar kekasihnya itu, chanyeol dihadapkan dengan pemandangan menyedihkan , baekhyun tengah menangis kencang di atas ranjangnya, bahkan mata baekhyun masih menutup. baekhyun menangis kencang dalam tidurnya .

chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang baekhyun dan mengguncang pelan bahu baekhyun

"baekki-ya, ireona" chanyeol mendengar tangis baekhyun semakin mengeras

bahkan baekhyun menggumamkan kata "mianhae, eomma...eomma mianhae".

chanyeol akan berbohong jika ia bilang ia tidak terluka melihat baekhyun seperti ini, dan dengan sabar chanyeol mengecup berkali-kali kelopak mata baekhyun hingga akhirnya tangis baekhyun mereda.

baekhyun mengerjapkan mata sembabnya ,saat dilihatnya wajah chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan cemas, baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan memeluk chanyeol erat.

"aku mimpi buruk..."lirih baekhyun

"ya, kau bahkan menangis di dalam tidurmu" chanyeol mengelus pelan rambut bsah baekhyun

"apa yang kau mimpikan,hm?" chanyeol bertanya pelan

"eomma, aku bermimpi eommaku datang dan memukulku karena wajahku yang memang mirip dengan wajah appaku, dan-"

chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi baekhyun "eomma mu tidak akan memukulmu lagi, kau bukan pihak yang bersalah disini." chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya "aku akan melindungimu dari apapun, eomma mu tidak akan bisa memukulmu seenaknya lagi, arraseo?"

baekhyun menggeleng pelan "aku rela eomma memukulmu, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan eomma...bahkan jika eomma akan memukulku setelahnya aku tidak keberatan"

chanyeol menggeleng pelan "aku tidak akan membiarkannya. eomma mu tidak dalam kondisi yang memungkinkan untuk bertemu denganmu, jangan membantahku" ucap chanyeol tegas saat dilihatnya baekhyun akan memotong kalimatnya

"ini demi kebaikanmu, baek.", baekhyun hanya menangguk lemah dan kembali memeluk chanyeol.

chanyeol mengelus punggung kecil baekhyun pelan.

"aku akan menemanimu bertemu dengan eomma, bagaimana hm?" baekhyun mendongak menatap mata bulat chanyeol

"akan ku pikirkan nanti, kali ini aku hanya ingin memelukmu" baekhyun kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang chanyeol.

sepulangnya dari apartemen baekhyun, chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemui sepupu mungilnya itu dan menceritakan semua cerita tentang baekhyun dan sehun yang ia tahu.

saat chanyeol memasuki rumah kyungsoo, kyungsoo nampak sibuk dengan tayangan tv yang menampilkan kartun bernama pororo, di samping kyungsoo ada jongin yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. tanpa mengucapkan salam chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa disebelah kaisoo.

"yak! park chanyeol idiot! kau mengagetkanku ,bodoh!" kyungsoo mengelus dadanya dan menatap chanyeol dengan mata membulat kaget

"kau asik dengan kekasih mu itu, dan aku tak mau menganggu kalian" chanyeol mengedikkan bahu nya acuh.

"kedatanganmu saja sudah menganggu kami, hyung" jongin menimpali chanyeol yang di balas chanyeol dengan mendelik kesal

"ada yang ingin aku ceritakan pada kalian, jadi jangan menyela sebelum aku menyelesaikan ceritaku" kyungsoo dan jongin menangguk malas

chanyeol menceritakan semuanya pada sepupu dan kekasih dari sepupunya itu, bahkan tidak ada satu ceritapun yang chanyeol lewatkan. kyungsoo dan jongin hanya menampilkan raut terkejut mereka dan dengan serius mendengarkan apa yang chanyeol sampaikan.

"begitulah yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan sehun memintaku untuk membantunya. apa yang harus ku lakukan, kyung?" kyungsoo tesadar dari lamunannya dan menatap chanyeol "kau tidak mengarang cerita tadi, bukan?"

chanyeol berdecak kesal "apa ada keuntungan bagiku dengan membuat cerita omong kosong tentang keluarga yeoja yang ku sukai?" kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan beralih memandang chanyeol

"tentu saja kau harus membantu sehun, bagaimana pun juga baekhyun harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lalu." kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya dan tersenyum kecil pada chanyeol

"aku yakin kau pasti bisa membujuk baekhyun untuk bertemu sehun. kami akan membantu semampu yang kami bisa" ujar kyungsoo dan di tanggapi dengan anggukan pasti dari jongin

"katakan hyung, apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantumu?" chanyeol terkekeh kecil menatap kyungsoo dan jongin lalu menggelengkan kepalanya

"aku akan membujuk baekhyun dengan usahaku sendiri, tapi bisakah kalian membantuku dalam hal lain?" jongin mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"apa yang harus kami bantu?"

"pertemukan aku dengan appa baekhyun" ucap chanyeol tegas.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **maaf baru bisa update sekarang, kemaren lagi sakit jadi ga ada mood untuk nulis, sekarang belum sehat bener sih tapi aku berusaha untuk nulis dan...akhirnya bisa selesai hehehe. gimana? makin penasaran gak sih? hehehehe.**

 **chapter depan bakal ada penjelasan dari appa nya baekhyun jeng jeng jeng~~~~~, niatny ff ini selesai sebelum nyampe chapter 10 ternyata gagal hehehe. berhubung ini ff debut aku disini, aku cukup tersentuh *elah wkwk* sama respon kalian hehe.**

 **reviewny tetap di perlukan untuk perbaikan di chapter-chapter depan. see you on the next chappter~ annyeong**

 **balasan review chapter lalu ^^**

 _aya : ini udah fast update yaaa :D, makasih untuk review-reviewnya ayaaaa *chu_

 _yeollo : tujuan aku emg mau bikin bingung readers .-., ini udah aku panjangin dikit . semoga suka!:)_

 _taman coklat : baekhyun sama sehun udah sempet pacaran kooook, di chapter ini udh aku jelasin tapi di chapter depan bakal ada penjelasan yang lebih jelas. semoga suka chapter ini ya!:)_

 _guest : iya seriusan hehe, di chapter ini jawabannya._

 _byunkkaebb : iya ini udah di update , semoga suka chapter ini yaaa ^^~_

 _chanhunbaek : di chapter ini jawabanny :p, iya nanti di usahain buat update chapter 2x sehari kalo lgi gak sibuk kerja hehe._

 **yang mau kenalan sm author *emg ad yg mau kenalan?* *plak* bisa follow ig author dianayua atau invite line author diyunggreni. see you *chu**


	11. Chapter 11

**p.s : aku sengaja repost chapter ini karena aku ngerasa chapter ini terlalu banyak typonya hehe, maaf ya atas typo-typo yang menganggu. ada beberapa adegan yang aku tambah. jadi di baca ulang ya^^**

Dan disinilah chanyeol, setelah perdebatan dengan kyungsoo dan jongin akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan namja ini, appa baekhyun dan sehun.

"annyeonghaseo, ajusshi" chanyeol membungkukkan badan nya

"duduklah, chanyeol" chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depannya.

eomma baekhyun benar, wajah baekhyun dan appa nya sangat mirip. tapi tetap saja itu bukanlah alasan yang logis untuk eomma baekhyun memukuli anaknya sendiri, karena sungguh itu bukan salah baekhyun.

"ada yang bisa ku bantu? kyungsoo bilang kau kekasih baekhyun, apakah itu benar?" chanyeol menanggukkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah namja bernama byun joonmyeon itu, appa baekhyun terlihat tersenyum kecil pada chanyeol.

"ya, ajjushi. saya dan baekhyun baru-baru ini memutuskan untuk berkencan." joonmyeon tampak menanggukkan kepalanya kecil

"lalu, ada keperluan apa kau menemuiku?" chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup, padahal saat dalam perjalanan menunju rumah yang di tinggali baekhyun dulunya itu, chanyeol terlihat percaya diri. namun saat berhadapan dengan appa baekhyun, keberanian chanyeol hilang seketika. tapi saat teringat akan kondisi baekhyun, chanyeol memantapkan hatinya dan menatap byun ajusshi

"maafkan aku karena lancang berbicara seperti ini, tapi aku sangat mencintai baekhyun dan aku tidak tega melihat ia dalam kondisi seperti ini. " joonmyeon sedikit terkejut dan menatap kekasih putrinya ini dengan pandangan penuh tanya

"apa yang terjadi pada baekhyun?"

"baekhyun bertemu dengan sehun beberapa hari yang lalu...dan baekhyun mengunjungi eommanya tepat setelah itu. selama beberapa hari ini baekhyun terlihat lebih pendiam dan selalu mengurung dirinya.." chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya

"baekhyun terlihat tertekan dan bahkan selalu berteriak dalam tidurnya karena memimpikan eomma nya selalu datang dan memukulinya karena wajahnya yang mirip dengan anda" joonmyeon terlihat menahan nafasnya saat mendengar cerita yang namja di depannya ini katakan

"aku tidak pernah berniat untuk ikut campur dalam masalah keluarga anda, tapi ini menyangkut kekasihku. " joonmyeon masih menatap kekasih putrinya ini dengan tatapan datarnya, walau nyatanya ia merasa gelisah.

"baekhyun sudah terlalu lama memendam dan menjalani ini sendiri, dan aku hanya ingin bersama dengannya untuk melewati masa-masa ini. " chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya lagi "dan inilah alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa saya memutuskan untuk bertemu langsung dengan anda" chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap joonmyeon dengan ekspresi tegasny "bisakah anda menemui baekhyun dan menceritakan semua yang sebenarnta terjadi pada keluarga anda." chanyeol kembali menatap joonmyeon dengan rautragu sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya saja " dan fakta tentang sehun yang ternyata adalah putra anda...apakah anda mengetahuinya?" joonmyeon menanggukkan kepalanya "tentu, eomma sehun yang memberitahukan kehamilannya sebelum ia akhirnya menikah dengan appa sehun dan aku yang menikah dengan eomma baekhyun" joonmeyon menghela nafas lelah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ada di belakangnya "aku benar-benar menyesal karena sudah menghancurkan keluargaku sendiri, bahkan aku menghancurkan kehidupan putriku. aku mencintai eomma baekhyun, sangat" joonmyeon menatap chanyeol dan melanjutkan kalimatnya

"tapi bukankah dalam hubungan seperti ini kita harus bisa mengorbankan sesuatu untuk bisa bertahan bersama? "chanyeol menanggukkan kepalanya setuju

"eomma ku sangat menentang hubunganku dengan eomma baekhyun, hanya karena eomma baekhyun bukan dari keluarga kaya seperti kami" joonmyeon

Joonmyeon menatap chanyeol dengan senyum getirnya "bukankah itu alasan yang sangat egois?" chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju

"eomma ku yeoja yang tidak mudah untuk terbantahkan dan semua keinginannya harus berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang telah di rencanakannya…. Tapi aku tidak menyangka ia dengan tega menjebakku untuk menghamili yeoja yang telah dipilihnya untuk menjadi istriku" joonmyeon menatap nanar chanyeol yang memasang wajah seriusnya ,chanyeol sedikit kesal dengan sikap halmeoni baekhyun yang menurutnya terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan rumah tangga putranya sendiri, bukankah untuk urusan menikah bukan hal yang main-main dan hanya mengandalkan sikap egois semata? Menikah harus bersama dengan orang yang benar-benar kita cintai, tanpa memandang harta apa yang ia punya dan latar belakang keluarganya.

"eomma ku bahkan tahu bahwa istri ku tengah mengandung putri pertama kami, tapi ia masih bersikeras untuk menceraikan istriku dan bertanggung jawab pada eomma sehun yang ternyata saat itu juga tengah hamil. Tentu aku menolaknya dengan tegas, bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan yeoja yang tidak aku cintai? Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan istriku" chanyeol menatap wajah joonmyeon dengan pandangan penuh simpati, yang ia lihat dihadapannya ini adalah seorang namja yang sangat tulus dan sangat mencintai istri dan putrinya dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya, meskipun keadaan seolah tidak membiarkannya, bahkan jika ia berada diposisi joonmyeon maka ia mungkin akan segera membawa baekhyun lari dan hidup bahagia bersama anak-anak mereka nantinya.

"aku tetap bersikeras untuk mempertahankan istri dan anakku, tentu saja eomma ku semakin membenci istri dan bahkan calon anakku yang saat itu masih hidup di dalam perut istriku. Sampai akhirnya baekhyun lahir…" joonmyeon tersenyum kecil saat mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia melihat wajah manis putrinya yang saat itu tengah menangis kencang, dengan tubuh yang masih memerah karena darah tetapi putrinya itu tetap terlihat sangat sempurna, joonmyeon sangat mencintai malaikat kecil pertamanya yang sudah lahir kedunia, tapi disisi lain joonmyeon tahu bahwa salah satu malaikat tampannya juga akan segera melihat dunia.

"sehun ternyata lahir dua bulan sebelum baekhyun, jongdae bilang bahwa sehun lahir premature, aku bahagia mendengar bahwa putarku telah lahir, meskipun disisi lain aku juga merasa takut, aku takut jika suatu saat, saat mereka dewasa mereka akan bertemu dan merasakan perasaan yang tidak seharusnya mereka rasakan, kau tahu mereka saudara dan itu bukan hal yang wajar untuk sepasang saudara menjadi sepasang kekasih" joonmyeon menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali bercerita pada namja di depannya yang sedari tadi hanya menangguk pelan dan memandang wajahnya dengan serius.

"aku menjalani kehidupanku dengan bahagia bersama baekhyun dan eomma nya, sampai akhirnya saat baekhyun menginjak umur 13 tahun, eomma ku kembali berulah. Ia kembali menjodohkanku dengan anak dari sahabatnya yang lain, kau bisa bayangkan betapa marahnya aku saat itu"

"jika aku jadi anda, aku akan melarikan diri dengan membawa istri dan anakku untuk meninggalkan korea dan melanjutkan kehidupan kami yang baru tanpa gangguan dari eomma ku atau siapapun" jooenmyeon tersenyum mendengar jawaban jujur dari chanyeol

"aku bisa saja melakukan hal itu, itu bukan hal yang sulit" chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi nya tidak tahan untuk bertanya akhirnya chanyeol membuka mulutnya " lalu mengapa anda tetap membiarkannya? Bukankah anda tahu itu akan berdampak pada keluarga kecil anda?"

"aku mencintai eomma ku, sangat. Hanya ia yang aku punya saat itu, aku tidak memiliki sanak saudara dan hanya eomma ku yang merawatku sejak aku kecil, tentu aku tidak bisa dengan mudah mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkan eomma ku sendirian di sini" chanyeol tertegun, tentu ia juga akan bingung jika ia terjebak dalam kondisi yang sama dimana saat ia mencintai eommanya tapi disisi lain ia mencintai istrinya. itu adalah dua pilihan yang sulit sama sulitnya ketika kita di suruh untuk memilih "udara atau air?", kita tidak akan bisa baik-baik saja jika kita kehilangan satu dari keduanya.

"eomma ku bertindak jauh lebih cepat dari apa yang kukira, ia mengatakan bahwa aku menikah lagi dan akan memiliki anak dari yeoja yang baru ku nikahi itu. Istriku yang saat itu memang sedang cukup stress karena tidak kunjung hamil anak kedua kami tentu saja langsung emosi dan mempercayainya begitu saja "chanyeol tercekat ludahnya sendiri, bagaimana bisa halmeoni baekhyun bisa dengan teganya berbohong seperti itu?

"aku tahu kau akan menyebut eomma ku sudah menjadi eomma dan halmeoni yang sangat jahat, aku tidak menyalahkannya karena saat itu akupun merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kau rasakan saat ini" joonmyeon tersenyum pelan

"bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" chanyeol memandang joonmyeon dengan menampakkan wajah menyesalnya karena ia merasa ia sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur namun saat melihat joonmyeon tersenyum dan menanggukkan kepalanya ,chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya kembali

"kenapa anda tidak menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada nyonya byun? Jika aku jadi anda aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya dan kami akan memikirkan solusinya berdua, bukankah itu terdengar sedikit lebih mudah" ucap chanyeol ragu

"aku memang berniat untuk menjelaskannya tapi sebelum aku bisa menjelaskannya, eomma baekhyun menyambutku dengan melempar barang-barang dan berteriak padaku yang saat itu baru kembali dari kantor. Selalu seperti itu. " joonmyeon menghela nafasnya " kau tahu aku hanya manusia biasa, mungkin aku bisa memakluminya di kejadian pertama, kedua dan ketiga. Tapi aku cukup lelah dan merasa tidak dihargai sebagai seorang kepala keluarga. Dan terjadilah kebodohan yang selalu aku sesali hingga saat ini" chanyeol memandang dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya

"aku mengatakan padanya bahwa apa yang dikatakan eommaku benar, dan kau tahu setelah itu keadaan semakin memburuk" joonmyeon menahan nafasnya dan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca "aku akan sangat menerimanya apabila ia memukul dan bahkan membunuhku sekalipun, tapi…..ia tidak melakukannya padaku dan malah menyiksa putri kecil kami, baekhyun" chanyeol ikut menahan nafasnya

"sampai puncaknya , ia yang ingin mencekik leher kecil baekhyun dengan satu tangannya dan tangan satunya yang tengah menjambak rambut baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak melawan dan terlihat pasrah, ia hanya menangis sambil memanggil nama eomma nya"air mata joonmyeon akhirnya jatuh setelah sekian lama ia menahannya

 _Flashback on_

 _Joonmyeon yang saat itu baru kembali dari kantornya tiba-tiba terkejut saat mendengar suara teriakan istrinya disusul dengan suara tangisan tercekat putrinya dari arah pintu masuk kediaman mereka. Segera ia berlari untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, joonmyeon hanya berdoa semoga putrinya baik-baik saja._

 _Joonmyeon rasanya ingin menangis saat melihat tindakan istrinya yang benar-benar seperti sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia mendorong tubuh istrinya dan segera membawa baekhyun kepelukannya dan memandang wajah istrinya dengan tatapan marahnya, namun ia sadar ia yang membuat keadaan semakin kacau, ia ingin memperbaikinya namun sudah terlambat._

" _berlarilah dan masuk kedalam kamarmu, kunci pintunya dan jangan keluar sampai appa yang menyuruhmu keluar" joonmyeon membisikkan kalimat itu pada baekhyun dan di tanggapi baekhyun dengan anggukan, setelahnya joonmeyon melepaskan pelukannya pada putri mungilnya dan membiarkan baekhyun berlari menuju lantai dua, ia memperhatikan baekhyun hingga putri mungilnya itu menghilang dari pandangannya dan suara pintu yang dibanting menyadarkan joonmyeon. joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya pada yixing._

 _Ia menatap iba yeoja yang selama 13tahun ini menjadi istrinya. Zhang yixing, yeoja kelahiran china ini berhasil memikat hatinya saat mereka sama-sama menjadi mahasiswa di salah satu perguruan tinggi yang ada di seoul, kepribadian yang manis dan ceria yixing berhasil membuat joonmyeon bertekuk lutut. Namun, tentunya akan selalu ada jalan berliku,bukan?. Eomma joonmyeon mengetahui anak semata wayangnya menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja yang tidak sepadan dengan mereka. yeoja itu hanyalah berasal dari keluarga sederhana yang tinggal di daratan china, bahkan ia hanya mengandalkan beasiswanya untuk berkuliah._

 _Eomma nya mulai berusaha untuk memisahkan ia dan yixing, namun selalu gagal. Hingga akhirnya joonmyeon dan yixing menikah, meskipun eommanya tidak sedikitpun menujukkan wajah bahagianya saat proses pemberkatan yixing dan joonmyeon, joonmyeon tetap memeluk eommanya dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih, setidaknya eommanya tidak menghalanginya untuk menikahi yixing._

 _Dugaan joonmyeon ternyata salah, saat pernikahannya berusia 2 tahun dengan mengejutkan eommanya memintanya untuk menikah dengan yeoja pilihan eommanya_

" _apa yang eomma lakukan? Aku sudah menikah, eomma"_

 _Nyonya byun hanya menggeleng "bukankah kau tahu aku tidak pernah menanggap yixing sebagai menantuku, jadi kau hanya perlu menuruti eomma, temui minseok dan menikahlah dengannya" putus nyonya byun tegas_

" _eomma!"joonmyeon benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesabarannya sekarang, bagaimana bisa eommanya dengan mudahnya memintanya untuk menikah lagi dengan yeoja yang bahkan tak dikenalnya?_

" _kau berteriak pada eomma?!" nyonya byun terlihat kaget sekaligus marah mendengar putra satu-satunya yang biasanya selalu patuh padanya beralih membentaknya_

" _eomma sudah keterlaluan kali ini, aku sudah menikah dan aku tidak akan berselingkuh dibelakang istriku. Tidak akan pernah, sekalipun eomma yang meminta nya." Joonmyeon menegaskan_

" _eomma tidak akan merubah keputusan eomma, eomma akan pulang dan kau…bersiaplah untuk bertemu minseok malam ini, eomma akan mengirim alamatnya padamu" nyonya byun berujar tegas dan berbalik keluar dari ruang kerja anaknya._

 _Joonmyeon yang melihat kepergian eommanya hanya mendesah frustasi sambil mengusap wajahnya kesal. Dengan berat hati dan berbohong pada istrinya ia menemui yeoja bernama kim minseok itu._

 _Kim minseok yeoja yang manis, dengan tubuh mungilnya belum lagi kulit seputih susunya tampak serasi dengan warna rambutnya yang sedikit berwarna oranye. tapi ayolah…ia bahkan memiliki yeoja manis yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya yang akan selalu menanti nya pulang dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Joonmyeon merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi istrinya, tapi ini permintaan eommanya._

" _ini yang pertama dan terakhir, setelah ini aku tidak akan menemui yeoja ini lagi" batin joonmyeon_

" _maafkan aku minseok-ssi, aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku sudah memiliki istri."joonmyeon melihat minseok tersenyum kecil dan menanggukkan kepalanya "arra, eomma mu sudah mengatakannya padaku, dan aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa seora namja yang sudah beristri ingin mengikuti kencan buta seperti ini?" joonmyeon menghela nafas sebelum menjawabnya "ini keinginan eommaku, dan aku menghargainya. Eomma ku sedikit tidak setuju dengan hubunganku dan istriku" joonmyeon mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali menatap jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya "ku rasa aku harus segera pulang, istriku sudah menungguku" minseok tersenyum tipis dan menanggukkan kepalanya "sebelumnya ,maafkan aku. Tapi aku berharap kita bisa menjadi teman, mungkin?" , minseok terkekeh kecil "tentu"._

 _Setelahnya joonmyeon tidak pernah bertemu minseok lagi, meskipun eommanya tetap memaksanya untuk menemui yeoja itu tapi joonmyeon selalu mempunyai alasan untuk berkilah, dengan alasan "pekerjaan ku sudah menumpuk eomma" "aku sedang tidak enak badan dan berniat untuk pulang dan beristirahat sepulang dari kantor" dan berbagai alasan lainnya._

 _Namun ternyata takdir berkata lain, saat ia dan eommanya pergi kesebuah acara amal, joonmyeon bertemu lagi dengan minseok dan disanalah tragedy itu terjadi….mereka harusnya bisa menjaga jarak mereka dan tidak melakukan hubungan yang tidak semestinya mereka lakukan, karena mereka bukanlah pasangan suami istri._

 _Bukan main terkejutnya joonmyeon saat bangun dan mendapati tubuhnya tengah telanjang dengan minseok yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya. Joonmyeon merutuki dirinya yang cukup lemah dengan pengaruh alcohol dan berakhir dengan terbangun diranjang yang sama dengan yeoja yang bahkan bukan kekasih apalagi istrinya. Dan setelah kejadian itulah semua takdir menyakitkan ini bermula….._

 _Sesaat setelah joonmyeon pulang yixing menyambutnya dengan wajah merajuknya_

" _dari mana saja kau, eoh? Ini sudah pukul 03.00 pagi dan kau baru pulang?"_

 _Joonmyeon tersenyum dan membelai rambut panjang halus milik istrinya ini "aku menghadiri acara amal dengan eomma semalam, acara amal berakhir pukul 11.00 malam tadi, tapi aku memutuskan untuk kembali kekantor dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku" yixing masih mempoutkan bibirnya lucu_

 _Joonmyeon hanya terkekeh kemudian memandang wajah yixing penuh tanda tanya "tapi kenapa kau masih menungguku sampai selarut in? ada yang mau kau bicarakan,hm?"_

 _Yixing langsung tersenyum cerah seolah lupa bahwa sebelumnya ia tengah dalam mode merajuknya dan dengan antusias menangguk "aku punya kejutan untukmu, tutup matamu yeobo" joonmyeon hanya mengernyitkan alisnya dan memilih untuk menutup matanya. Terdengar suara kaki yixing yang berlari kearah lantai dua dan tak lama yixing kembali berlari ketempat dimana joonmyeon masih setia menutup matanya_

" _jangan membuka matamu!" yixing mendelik kesal pada joonmyeon yang akan membuka matanya, joonmyeon hanya menghela nafas lelah dan kembali menutup kedua matanya .joonmyeon merasa yixing menarik tangannya dan menaruhnya diatas peurt ratanya, kemudian dengan ceria yixing berbicara pada suaminya "buka matamu yeobo!", joonmyeon mengangguk dan membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangan joonmyeon tertuju pada foto kecil yang di pegang istrinya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanan nya masih setia memegang tangan joonmyeon yang berada diatas perut datarnya_

" _yixing-ah…jangan bilang-" yixing menangguk cepat dan tersenyum kekanakan_

" _ne, aku sedang mengandung anakmu joonmyeon-ah. Dia.."yixing beralih menatap foto yang ada ditangan kirinya dan beralih menatap joonmyeon yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca_

" _dia akan tumbuh besar disini, dia ada di dalam sini"yixing menggerakan tangan suaminya untuk mengelus perutnya pelan_

" _berapa usianya? "joonmyeon berujar lirih dengan tetap mengelus perut yixing dimana sekarang sedang bertumbuh calon anak mereka, buah hati mereka._

" _dokter bilang, usianya sudah mencapai 4minggu." Yixing tersenyum lembut dan kemudian terkekh melihat suaminya tengah meneteskan air matanya_

" _kenapa kau yang menangis? Yang hamil dan akan merasakan sakitnya melahirkan kan aku?" yixing berujar dengan nada bercanda dan joonmyeon langsung membawanya kedalam dekapan hangatnya_

" _ck! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis saat tahu ada kehidupan kecil yang sedang hidup disini" joonmyeon menyentuh perut yixing yang terlihat masih rata_

" _aku menyayangimu dan anak kita, tentu saja. Gomawo yixing-ah" yixing hanya terkekeh kecil dan menanggukan kepalanya_

 _Joonmyeon lupa bahwa setelah ini masih ada kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya_

 _sebulan setelah kejadian ia dan minseok yang terbangun tanpa sehelain benangpun itu ia harus menghadapi sebuah kenyataan bahwa ia akan memiliki seorang anak dari kim minseok._

" _permisi, sajangnim. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" sekertaris kim membungkukkan badan dan menghadap joonmyeon yang tengah menandatangani beberapa berkasnya, joonmyeon hanya menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya "suruh ia masuk", sekertaris kim menangguk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan joonmyeon._

 _Joonmyeon terkejut saat minseok memasuki ruangannya bersama dengan jongdae. Joonmyeon mengenal jongdae karena mereka adalah rekan bisnis, jongdae adalah salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaannya._

 _Joonmyeon dengan alis mengernyit mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Minseok yang pertama kali membuka suaranya_

" _maafkan atas kedatangan kami yang mendadak, joonmyeon-ssi" joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "gwaenchana, tapi ada keperluan apa kalian datang kemari?" minseok menatap jongdae yang ada disampingnya, meminta bantuan. Jongdae yang ditatap hanya menghela nafas kemudian membuka suaranya "minseok hamil, anakmu. Usianya kurang lebih 4 minggu,jika kau ingin tahu" nafas joonmyeon tercekat, ia ingat dengan jelas bahwa sebulan yang lalu mereka memang bertemu dan melakukan hal 'itu' dibawah pengaruh alcohol dan dengan noda darah diranjang yang mereka gunakan saat itu menjadi bukti bahwa itu adalah kali pertama untuk minseok, dan joonmyeon tahu minseok adalah yeoja yang terpelajar dan tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada sembarang lelaki lagi, tentu joonmyeon percaya bahwa anak yang dikandung minseok itu memang anaknya. Minseok yang melihat wajah panic joonmyeon segera membuka suaranya "aku tidak meminta pertanggung jawabanmu, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu tentang kehadiran anak ini."minseok menatap perut ratanya dan beralih memandang jongdae yang tengah tersenyum menguatkannya ,pandangan minseok beralih kearah joonmyeon yang berada didepannya "aku akan menikah dengan jongdae seminggu lagi, ia bersedia bertanggung jawab dan merawat anak ini bersamaku. Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini" minseok menyodorkan sebuah undangan mungil dengan nuansa perak pada joonmyeon, joonmyeon menyambutnya dengan ragu dan menatap wajah minseok dan jongdae bergantian "aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Disisi lain aku merasa seperti namja berengsek yang menghamili yeoja yang bahkan baru ku kenal. Aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku" joonmyeon menundukkan kepalanya ,minseok hanya tersenyum kecil._

" _tidak ada satupun dari kita yang ingin ini berakhir seperti ini, tapi aku tidak ingin menyesalinya. karena itu berarti aku juga menyesali kehadiran anak ini. aku menyayanginya dan aku berjanji akan membesarkannya dengan baik."_

 _Jongdae kemudian membuka suaranya "aku akan merawatnya seperti anak kandungku sendiri, kau tidak usah khawatir" joonmyeon mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah minseok_

" _terima kasih, dan aku berharap pernikahan kalian berdua berjalan dengan lancar. Dan tolong jaga anakku…..jongdae-ssi" ucap joonmyeon lirih_

 _Jongdae hanya menanggukkan kepalanya "tentu saja, kau bisa mempercayaiku" ucap jongdae tegas._

 _Joomyeon memutar semua peristiwa yang terjadi dan semua permintaan egois eommanya hingga ia tersadar dari pikirannya saat mendengar nada suara mengejek dari yixing_

" _apa yang kau pikirkan, yeobo? Memikirkan istri barumu itu eoh?" joonmyeon hanya menatap yixing sendu, ia merasa bersalah karena sudah berbohong pada istrinya._

" _kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? JAWAB AKU JOONMYEON-SSI!" suara yixing terdengar marah dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan_

" _kau sedang sakit, pergilah tidur. Aku akan menemui baekhyun dulu" joonmyeon membalikkan tubuhnya namun baru beberapa langkah joonmyeon meninggalkan yixing, terdengar suara yixing yang tertawa_

" _aku tidak sakit, bodoh!. Kau yang sakit! Namja yang berselingkuh dan mempunyai anak dari selinguhannya itu patut disebut namja yang sakit!, jadi berhenti memanggilkan psikiater untuk menemuiku, kau yang gila!" setelah tertawa histeris yixing beralih menangis_

 _Joonmyeon masih berdiam di tempatnya tanpa berniat untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, ia tahu kondisi kejiwaan sang istri memang tengah dalam keadaan depresi yang cukup berat dan itu cukup membahayakan, setidaknya itu info yang joonmyeon dapat dari dokter lee yang menjadi psikiater untuk yixing_

" _apa karena aku hanya yeoja miskin? Jadi kalian beranggapan kalian bisa bertindak seperti ini padaku? Menyakitiku seperti ini seakan-akan aku yeoja yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Kau dan ibumu, apakah kalian berencana membunuhku secara perlahan dengan cara seperti ini?" yixing berujar lirih. Joonmyeon yang mendengar kalimat yixing hanya mengepalkan tangannya_

" _kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku? Berbalikah dan jawab aku byun joonmyeon!" joonmyeon yang memang sejak tadi menahan emosinya kemudian berbalik menatap yixing_

" _jangan pernah mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi, byun yixing.." joonmyeon berujar dengan nada mengancam_

" _wae? Bukankah itu kenyataan, kau dan eomma mu-"_

" _KAU TIDAK MENGERTI APAPUN! Jadi berhenti menyebutku tidak mencintaimu dan sengaja melakukan ini! Aku mencintaimu ,kau tahu itu" joonmyeon membentak di awalnya namun menatap yixing dengan raut putus asanya ._

" _kau tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun padaku, dan kau meminta aku mengerti? Kau bergurau?" joonmyeon tercekat ludahnya sendiri_

" _aku istrimu tapi kau tidak pernah sedikitpun menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku hanya….merasa tidak di anggap sebagai seorang istri olehmu" belum sempat joonmyeon membuka suaranya, yixing melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan senyum aneh yang tercetak di wajah cantiknya_

" _aku akan menghabisi yeoja kecil itu dulu, kau tahu jika aku melihat wajanya aku muak. Ia benar-benar mirip denganmu, dan itu membuatku membencinya" joonmyeon membulatkan matanya dan memandang yixing tidak percaya_

" _jangan coba-coba menyakiti putriku" joonmyeon berujar dengan nada rendah mengancam_

 _Yixing mengedikkan bahunya dan mencoba menyusul joonmyeon yang memang sudah berada di dekat tangga, namun joonmyeon berhasil menahan tangan yixing_

" _jangan coba-coba untuk mendekatinya…..ku peringatkan padamu"desis joonmyeon, namun yixng hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman joonmyeon pada lengan kurusnya, namun usahanya gagal._

" _LEPASKAN AKU!"yixing berteriak saat joonmyeon menariknya kearah luar dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil setelah menyuntikkan obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter lee jika sewaktu-waktu yixing bertingkah dengan membahayakan dirinya sendiri, beruntung joonmyeon meninggalkan beberapa suntikkan di dashboard mobilnya. Saat dilihatnya yixing mulai tenang, joonmyeon menutup pintu penumpang dan berlari untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya. Saat ia telah masuk kedalam mobilnya, joonmyeon memandangi sekali lagi wajah yeoja yang sudah menemaninya selama 13 tahun ini denga tatapan sendu sambil bergumam "maafkan aku yixing-ah…maafkan aku" joonmyeon menangis lirih sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya_

 _Mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang paling buruk yang pernah joonmyeon lakukan, bagaimana bisa ia dengan kesadaran penuh mengantar istrinya sendiri kesebuah rumah sakit jiwa yang ada di seoul. Sebelum salah satu dari perawat membawa yixing untuk memasuki ruang perawatan, joonmyeon mengecup pelan kening yixing yang masih dalam pengaruh obat penenang ._

" _maafkan aku, yeobo" ucap joonmyeon lirih._

 _Joonmyeon bukan hanya kehilangan sosok istri tapi ia juga kehilangan sosok putri kecilnya, setelah putrinya tahu bahwa appanya membawa eommanya kesebuah rumah sakit jiwa, baekhyun tidak memberikan respon apapun dan mengurung dirinya berhari-hari. Hanya satu kata yang baekhyun ucapkan sebelum ia memasuki kamarnya saat itu "aku membenci appa"._

 _Flashback off_

Chanyeol terlihat membolakan matanya saat mendengar keseluruhan cerita joonmyeon. Joonmyeon sendiri terlihat meneteskan air matanya.

"aku ingin bertemu baekhyun, aku merindukan putri kecilku. Aku ingin memeluknya,bercanda dengan nya, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengannya" joonmyeon tersenyum kecil disela tangisnya

"tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, bahkan untuk mendengar suaraku saja baekhyun selalu menolak"

Chanyeol menatap iba appa dari kekasihnya ini dan kemudian ia teringat

"keluarlah, kau sudah mendengar semuanya kan?" joonmyeon terlihat bingung dengan kalimat chanyeol, chanyeol menyuruh seseorang untuk keluar, tapi siapa?

Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya saat dilihatnya yeoja kecilnya keluar dari balik pintu yang ada di belakang chanyeol, chanyeol memang sengaja untuk membawa baekhyun langsung tanpa harus menjadi perantara diantara kedua ayah dan anak ini.

"masuklah baek dan bicaralah berdua pada appamu" chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan baekhyun berdua dengan appanya

Keheningan mulai tercipta saat suara pintu yang ditutup oleh chanyeol terdengar

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berniat memandang wajah ayahnya

"baek…"

Belum sempat joonmyeon melanjutkan kalimatnya, baekhyun membuka suaranya

"jangan bicara padaku!" bentak baekhyun yang akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap joonmyeon dengan pandangan terluka

"bagaimana bisa….." baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya

"bagaimana bisa appa menyembunyikan semuanya dariku? Appa bisa memukul dan memaksaku untuk mendengar penjelasan appa" baekhyun melihat appanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"kenapa appa membiarkanku hidup di dalam rasa benciku? Kenapa appa membiarkanku membenci appa?" joonmyeon menggeleng kecil

"kau pantas membenci appa, kau-"

"hanya appa yang aku miliki di dunia ini, aku menyayangi appa, sangat. " baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya "aku bahkan sering menangis karena merindukan pelukan appa, menangis karena merasa iri saat melihat kyungsoo yang tertawa bersama appa dan eomma nya. aku membenci appa, bahkan setelah aku mendengar penjelasan appa tadi, aku tetap membenci appa." baekhyun menatap appanya, joonmyeon hanya tersenyum maklum, tentu saja baekhyun tidak akan memaafkannya dengan mudah setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya di masa lalu.

"appa tahu, dan appa tidak memaksamu untuk-" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"aku membenci appa bukan karena itu, tapi aku membenci appa karena bagaimana bisa appa dengan jahatnya membuatku membenci appa selama ini" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis "appa membuatku terlihat jahat" baekhyun berujar dengan nada bergetar

"bahkan appa tidak pernah sekalipun berusaha untuk menjelaskannya padaku. aku bukan anak kecil lagi appa, appa tahu itu" joonmyeon menghela nafas

"tentu appa tahu, tapi bagaimana bisa appa menjelaskannya padamu jika mendengar suara appa saja kau tidak mau, hm?" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah pada appanya. seharusnya ia bisa menekan egonya dan bertemu dengan appanya, baekhyun sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa hanya menyalahkan appanya, karena disini ia juga pihak yang bersalah. baekhyun menangis sesenggukkan tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan appa nya.

Joonmyeon yang tidak tega kemudian menghampiri baekhyun yang masih berdiri kemudian memeluk putri semata wayangnya ini. baekhyun terkesiap saat merasakan pelukan appa nya, baekhyun merindukan pelukan hangat appa nya ini. air mata baekhyun semakin turun dan membasahi kemeja yang dikenakan joonmyeon.

"maafkan appa baek, maafkan appa" baekhyun masih menangis tersedu di dalam pelukan appanya

" _apa kau sudah bertemu baekhyun,hm?"_ suara lembut luhan terdengar dari sebrang

"aku sedang berusaha untuk menemuinya, ia masih menghindar untuk bertemu denganku" sehun berujar lirih

" _tenanglah, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu. Kau akan bisa bertemu dengan baekhyun dan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi akan berakhir"_ sehun teersenyum dan menanggukkan kepalanya meskipun ia tahu luhan tidak akan melihatnya

"aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu baekhyun lalu kembali pulang ke china"

" _kau merindukan china eoh?"_ luhan berujar dengan nada menggoda

"ani. Aku merindukan gadis china yang sedang berbicara denganku ini" sehun yakin disebrang sana wajah luhan tengah memerah sempurna, dan sehun terkekeh membayangkannya.

" _ck! Jangan menggodaku bodoh"_ luhan berdecak , sehun tertawa saat mendengarnya namun saat luhan mengancam akan menutup telponnya sehun berujar lembut

"jangan menutupnya! Aku masih merindukanmu, lu."

" _m-mwo?!"_ luhan gelapan sendiri dan sehun kembali terkekeh

" _aku benar-benar harus menutup sambungan telpon kita sehun,mama memanggilku"_

Sehun menghela nafasnya "baiklah, pergilah temui mama. Aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti, ku tutup ya?"

" _t-tunggu.."_ sehun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar suara luhan

"wae?"

" _aku juga merindukamu, sehun. Cepat pulang. Bye"_ luhan memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka sepihak. Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil

Namun saat sehun ingin memasukkan smartphone nya kedalam saku celananya ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar, sehun melihat nama penelponnya namun tidak tertera nama siapapun yang berarti itu adalah nomor asing.

"yeoboseyo?"

" _oh sehun, ini aku park chanyeol"_ sehun membolakkan matanya belum sempat sehun membuka suaranya terdengar chanyeol meneruskan kalimatnya

" _aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk bertemu baekhyun karena setelah ini aku tidak akan membantumu lagi. Kau bisa menemui baekhyun di alamat yang sudah ku kirimka padamu. Segeralah temui baekhyun dan selesaikan masalah kalian"_ bip. Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telpon bahan sehun belum sempat mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

Ponsel sehun kembali bergetar menandakan pesan masuk, sehun membaca alamat yang dikirimkan chanyeol dengan gerakan tergesa sehun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergumam "tunggu aku, baek"

sehun sampai di alamat yang tadi chanyeol berikan, ia mengenal dengan baik tempat ini. dulu ia sering berkunjung kesini sebagai kekasih baekhyun.

sehun merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa, disini ia bisa saja bertemu dengan appa kandungnya. byun joonmyeon.

sudah lebih dari lima tahun ia dan appanya tidak bertemu.

sehun mengetuk pelan kediaman keluarga byun itu, dan terlihat chanyeol menyambutnya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"masuklah, temui mereka di ruangan joonmyeon ajusshi. " sehun menanggukkan kepalanya saat dilihatnya chanyeol menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah besar milik keluarga byun itu

kegugupan sehun makin menjadi-jadi saat ia telah berada di depan pintu ruang kerja appa nya. disini...ia akan bertemu dengan appa dan adik kecilnya, baekhyun.

sehun menarik nafas gugup dan membuka pintu di depannya dengan perlahan.

pemandangan yang mengharukan segera tertangkap oleh mata sehun saat melihat adik dan appanya yang ia tahu selama ini terlibat dalam kesalahpahaman tengah berpelukan sambil baekhyun yang masih menangis tersedu.

joonmyeon yang mendengar seseorang membuka pintu ruang kerjanya segera menatap ke arah pintu, dan matanya membola saat dilihatnya sehun berdiri dengan canggungnya

"sehun..?" joonmyeon menatap kedatangan putranya dengan wajah terkejutnya

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **maaf ya belum post chapter 12nyaa huhu T.T, ide lagi mampet soalnya. tapi kalo ada dari beberapa readers yang mau request buat chappter depan bisa line author langsung yaa hehe ini id nya diyunggreni, siapa tau ide author langsung muncul waktu baca request dari kalian hehe. segini dulu yaaaa. see you.**


	12. Chapter 12

baekhyun tersentak dari pelukan appanya saat ia mendengar appanya menyebut nama sehun. baekhyun membalik tubuh mungilnya untuk berhadapan dengan sehun.

sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar saat mendapati pandangan menusuk saat ia menatap baekhyun

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desis baekhyun

sehun menatap baekhyun, menghela nafas dan berujar tegas "aku ingin bertemu dengan appa dan adikku"

joonmyeon membulatkan matanya, bagaimana bisa sehun tahu mengenai hal itu? joonmyeon sudah meminta jongdae untuk menyimpan kebenaran itu selama-lamanya. bukan karna joonmyeon tidak menyayangi sehun, bagaimanapun joonmyeon mengelak sehun tetaplah darah dagingnya, darah ditubuhnya lah yang mengalir di tubuh tinggi namja bernama oh sehun ini.

sehun yang tahu appa nya terkejut lalu menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

"5 tahun lalu, jongdae appa memberitahuku jika aku bukan anak kandungnya" sehun menjeda kalimatnya dan memandang kearah dua orang yang ada di depannya

"saat itu aku berniat untuk membawa baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan appa dan eomma. tanpa aku tahu ternyata kekasihku adalah adik kandungku sendiri" sehun tersenyum getir dan memandang wajah yeoja yang menjadi kekasih pertamanya itu

sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada joonmyeon "tentu saja aku tidak mempercayai begitu saja saat jongdae appa menyebut baekhyun sebagai adikku, namun saat jongdae appa menyebut nama anda dan menceritakan tentang semua yang terjadi antara anda dan eomma di masa lalu.." sehun menjeda kalimatnya. sedangkan joonmyeon menahan nafasnya

"aku sedikit terkejut, dan kecewa. karena kalian semua merahasiakan ini dariku dan baekhyun" sehun mendesah kecil namun tersenyum setelahnya "tapi aku bersyukur karena aku mengetahuinya lebih dulu, sebelum hubunganku dan baekhyun berlanjut terlalu jauh"

"maafkan aku ,sehun-ah. aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan ini, hanya saja aku terlalu takut aku semakin memperburuk keadaan yang ada diantara aku dan baekhyun." joonmyeon memandang putrinya yang tengah berkaca-kaca dan menatap sehun kembali

"dan maafkan aku karena kau mengetahui tentang hal ini dari orang lain dan bukan dari mulutku sendiri" joonmyeon menjeda kalimatnya

"tapi aku bersyukur karena jongdae membantuku dengan menjelaskannya padamu. " sehun tersenyum kecil

dengan ragu joonmyeon bertanya pada namja di depannya ini

"apakah kau membenciku? " sehun mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar pertanyaan appa nya

"awalnya, ya."sehun menjeda kalimatnya dan memandang baekhyun

"aku mencintai baekhyun saat itu, sangat mencintainya. tapi mendengar fakta bahwa aku dan baekhyun mempunyai hubungan darah benar-benar membuatku kecewa sekaligus marah. aku merasa marah pada keadaan, menyalahkan keadaan ,menyalahkan eomma yang melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan namja beristri. tapi pada satu titik aku sadar." sehun menjeda kembali kalimatnya

"tidak akan ada yang berubah jika aku teeus menyalahkan eomma dan anda. eomma sudah berjuang untuk merawat dan menjagaku. dan tentu aku tidak bisa menyalahkan anda, anda punya tanggung jawab pada istri dan anak anda, dan tentu saja anda akan memilih istri sah anda"joonmyeon terdiam.

keheningan tercipta diantara mereka bertiga hingga baekhyun menatap appa nya dan meminta izin untuk berbicara berdua dengan sehun. appanya menangguk dan meninggalkan sehun dan baekhyun yang saling berhadapan tersebut.

sehun berniat membuka suaranya namun gagal saat ia mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada lirih baekhyun

"kau sudah tahu jika kita bersaudara sebelum kau pergi ke china?"

sehun terdiam sebelum akhirnya menanggukkan kepalanya kecil "maafkan aku-" belum sempat sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya ,baekhyun memotong kalimat sehun

"kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya padaku?" sehun menghela nafasnya kecil

"baek.. dengar. aku tidak mungkin menjelaskannya padamu saat itu. "

"lalu kau kira dengan pergi ke china tanpa menjelaskan apapun akan membuat keadaan lebih baik?" sehun terdiam, benar apa yang di katakan baekhyun. semua tidak akan membaik bahkan setelah 5tahun sehun meninggalkan korea. sehun sadar harusnya ia mencoba menjelaskan pada baekhyun yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan dengan pengecutnya melarikan diri ke china dan baru kembali saat keadaan sudah sangat kacau.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu. aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, aku hanya...ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan terlarang kita. dan pergi ke china adalah keputusan yang tepat, karena saat itu aku ingin menghapus semua perasaanku padamu .aku ingin saat aku kembali bertemu denganmu, rasa sayang yang aku punya dulu berubah menjadi rasa sayang seorang oppa pada dongsaengnya " jelas sehun

"tapi pada akhirnya kau menyakitiku" baekhyun tertawa getir

"aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakitimu baek, sungguh." baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis dihadapan sehun. sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya

"tidak mudah untukku menerima kenyataan jika yeoja yang aku cintai adalah adikku, aku kacau saat itu. aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain dengan meninggalkanmu di korea dengan alasan aku akan bertunangan di china, agar kau percaya dan setuju untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita " sehun menjeda kalimatnya

"maaf karena selama 5 tahun ini aku tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk menghubungi mu, aku-" baekhyun tiba-tiba mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap sehun

"lalu kenapa kau disini? setelah selama ini kau menghilang, kenapa kau kembali? KENAPA?!" sehun cukup terkejut mendengar teriakkan baekhyun tapi sehun sadar ia pantas mendapatkannya

"berteriaklah padaku jika perlu pukul aku sampai kau puas, aku pantas menerimanya" baekhyun tersenyun miring dan memukul dada bidang sehun berulang kali

"aku membencimu, dasar namja bodoh!. aku membencimu. hiks...hiks" sehun merasakan pukulan baekhyun melemah dan suara tangis baekhyun terdengar keras.

sehun membawa baekhyun yang masih menangis kedalam pelukannya, namun sebelum sehun berhasil memeluk baekhyun, baekhyun lebih dulu mendorong tubuh tegap sehun dan memandang sehun dengan ekspresi terlukanya.

"pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali. aku tidak ingin melihatmu disini." sehun terdiam di tempatnya tanpa berniat untuk pergi

"KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU OH SEHUN!" sehun tetap terdiam di tempatnya tanpa berniat membalas teriakkan baekhyun ataupun sekedar mengikuti keinginan baekhyun yang mengusirnya

chanyeol yang terkejut mendengar teriakan baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang kerja tempat baekhyun dan sehun berada

"apa yang terjadi disini?" baekhyun menatap kearah pintu dan mendapati sosok chanyeol

"suruh namja ini pergi, chanyeol."

chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menghampiri baekhyun

"dengar, sehun sedang berusaha untuk menjelaskannya padamu. bukankah kau selalu ingin tahu apa alasan dibalik kepindahan sehun,hm? jadi dengarkan-"

"kau tidak mengerti apapun, jadi jangan bertingkah seperti kau tahu semuanya hanya karena kau ada disini saat ini" baekhyun menatap dingin chanyeol

chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan terkejut

"aku peduli padamu, hanya itu. jadi, dengarkan sehun bica-"

"SHIREO! BERHENTI MEMAKSAKU, PARK CHANYEOL!" dada baekhyun terlihat naik turun karena menahan amarahnya

baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya "aku bukanlah kekasihmu, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk bersikap peduli padaku dan keluargaku" chanyeol memandang baekhyun dengan pandangan terluka

"jadi...selama ini hanya aku yang menanggapmu kekasihku?" chanyeol tersenyum getir

"bukankah aku sudah memberitahukannya padamu sejak awal, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu, bukankah itu jelas?" chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya

"kalian berdua bisa keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang, pergilah. aku ingin sendiri" chanyeol hanya menanggukkan kepalanya pasrah dan berbalik meninggalkan sehun dan baekhyun

sehun menatap baekhyun "aku tau kau membenciku, tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa menyakiti namja lain. chanyeol adalah namja yang baik, aku tahu itu. " sehun menjeda kalimatnya sebelum membungkukkan kepalanya kecil "aku hanya ingin menyampaikan permintaan maafku, karena setelah ini aku akan kembali ke china. " sehun menghela nafas sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya sehun berujar "baiklah, aku pergi" sehun mengikuti jejak chanyeol dan menghilang di balik pintu.

setelah kejadian itu baekhyun dan chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat bersama lagi. entahlah, chanyeol seolah menghindar dan baekhyun rasa itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. baekhyun sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena membentak chanyeol dan menyakiti chanyeol dengan kata-katanya. sungguh, baekhyun tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melakukan hal itu.

seperti saat ini, baekhyun tengah menatap chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan buku-bukunya tanpa memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya. baekhyun merasa bersalah karena sudah berbicara kasar pada chanyeol, baekhyun hanya terlalu emosi dan melampiaskannya pada chanyeol.

karena tidak tahan dengan sikap diam chanyeol, baekhyun menghampiri chanyeol yang tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"chanyeol.."

chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara baekhyun namun chanyeol bisa menguasai perasaannya dan bergumam untuk membalas kalimat baekhyun

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil

"kau bisa lihat sendiri" ucap chanyeol datar

baekhyun menghela nafasnya saat mendengar nada datar chanyeol

"kau marah padaku?" cicit baekhyun

chanyeol menolehkan pandangannya "untuk apa aku marah? aku tidak punya hak untuk itu"

baekhyun mendengus pelan

"aku tahu kau marah, aku minta-"

chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya "jangan seperti ini byun baekhyun, kau akan membuat mereka menyangka jika kita sepasang kekasih"

baekhyun 6memutar matanya "oh, ayolah chanyeol. kau ini kenapa?"

chanyeol mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali fokus pada buku yang dibacanya "aku hanya bersikap seperti layaknya seorang teman. jika kau sudah selesai, bisakah kau pergi? aku sedang sibuk"

baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, bagaimana bisa chanyeol dengan mudahnya mengusirnya?

dengan raut terluka baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya "baiklah, aku pergi"

chanyeol memandangi kepergian baekhyun dengan raut wajah bersalah. sungguh, bukan maksud chanyeol untuk mengusir baekhyun hanya saja chanyeol ingin baekhyun menyadari perasaannya dengan bersikap acuh.

"maafkan aku, baekki-ya" chanyeol menatap nanar pada baekhyun yang berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka.

entahlah, baekhyun merasa benar-benar kehilangan saat sosok chanyeol tidak ada di sampingnya. baekhyun tahu ia sudah sangat keterlaluan dengan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada chanyeol. baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat.

baekhyun memutuskan untuk membolos mata kuliah kim sonsaengim kali ini dan memilih untuk mengunjungi seseorang. seseorang yang di rindukannya.

baekhyun memandangi sosok eomma nya yang tengah duduk diam sambil memandangi beberapa bunga yang ada di taman rumah sakit. baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok eommanya, walau sedikit takut tapi baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuj mencoba. ia sangat merindukan sosok eomma nya, dan kali ini baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa rindunya pada sosok yeoja yang telah melahirkannya ini.

baekhyun berdiri di depan eomma nya dan tersenyum kecil

"eomma.."panggil baekhyun

nyonya byun menolehkan pandangannya pada yeoja yang baru saja memanggilnya 'eomma' ini.

dengan wajah bingung nyonya byun bertanya "kau siapa?"

baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum menghadapi sosok eomma nya "eomma tidak mengingatku? aku anak eomma, ini baekki, eomma" nyonya byun terlihat mengerutkan alisnya namun saat ia sadar nyonya byun hanya tertawa

"kau bergurau! aku tidak pernah melahirkan seorang anak dan sekarang kau disini dan menyebut kau putriku? aigoo kau bergurau, nona" baekhyun menatap eomma nya sedih

"aku benar-benar putrimu eomma, aku anak dari appa dan eomma, apakah eomma melupakannya?"

nyonya byun menatap baekhyun dengan memiringkan kepalanya "appa? siapa nama appamu, nona?".

"byun joonmyeon, eomma meningatnya?"

raut wajah bingung nyonya byun berubah menjadi raut wajah penuh kemarahan "aku membenci byun joonmyeon..." desis nyonya byun

baekhyun hampir saja meneteskan air matanya "eomma.."

"aku benar-benar membenci byun joonmyeon..." nyonya byun kemudian menatap baekhyun

"melihat wajahmu mengingatkan aku pada byun joonmyeon, kau istri barunya itu eoh?" nyonya byun tertawa mengerikan sebelum kembali menatap wajah putrinya sendiri "kau yang menghancurkan keluargaku! kau menggoda suamiku dan mempunyai anak darinya" nyonya byun berdesis dan bangkit dari duduknya agar bisa berhadapan dengan baekhyun.

nyonya byun melayangkan tamparannya pada pipi putih baekhyun "itu balasan untukmu karena menghancurkan keluargaku!"

baekhyun terkejut saat merasakan tamparan eomma nya, baekhyun merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada pipi sebelah kirinya hingga ia meneteskan air matanya. 'pukulan ini lagi' batin baekhyun.

"aku bukan wanita itu eomma, aku baekhyun putri eomma" nyonya byun menggeleng dan kembali melayangkan tamparannya pada pipi putih baekhyun

baekhyun hanya diam menerima tamparan maupun jambakan yang eommanya berikan, baekhyun hanya menangis. bayangan masa kecilnya seolah menamparnya kembali, kenangan pahit itu seolah berputar-putar di kepalanya.

baekhyun masih menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sampai di rasanya pukulan eommanya melemah.

saat baekhyun membuka matanya, pandangannya menatap punggung tegak yang berdiri di depannya.

namja itu memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap baekhyun, namja itu chanyeol..

baekhyun menatap chanyeol tidak percaya "apa yang kau lakuk-" belum sempat baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, baekhyun merasakan tangan besar chanyeol memegang pipi sebelah kirinya yang terlihat memerah

"apakah itu sakit?" tanya chanyeol lembut, baekhyun hanya menanggukkan kepalanya kecil

dengan tangan yang masih mengusap pipi baekhyun, chanyeol menatap baekhyun sedih "kenapa kau tidak melawannya, hm? kau tahu kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini, baek"

bukannya menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol, baekhyun memilih untuk memeluk sosok namja yang ada didepannya ini dengan erat. chanyeol awalnya terkejut namun akhirnya chanyeol balik memeluk baekhyun yang sudah mulai kembali menangis di dalam pelukannya. baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher chanyeol, baekhyun ingin menenangkan dirinya dan pelukan chanyeol adalah tempat terbaik untuk kembali pulang.

"tenanglah, ibumu tidak akan memukulimu lagi. ada aku disini" chanyeol membisikan kalimat itu saat di dengarnya baekhyun masih menangis .

baekhyun dan chanyeol masih saling berpelukan di taman rumah sakit, saat mendengar tangisan baekhyun yang mulai mereda, chanyeol berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya, namun kalimat lirih yang baekhyun ucapkan membuat chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya

"aku masih tetap ingin memelukmu seperti ini, chanyeol" chanyeol kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"maafkan aku" baekhyun bergumam di pelukan chanyeol

"maaf untuk apa, hm?"

baekhyun menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menatap chanyeol "maafkan atas kata-kataku kemarin, aku tidak -"

chanyeol kembali memeluk baekhyun "sst, jangan bicarakan tentang itu dulu, baek."

baekhyun menggeleng "aku benar-nenar merasa bersalah, maaf-" ucapan baekhyun terhenti saat chanyeol mengecup kecil bibirnya

"kau berisik, byun baekhyun" baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memerah hanya memukul kecil dada bidang chanyeol

tapi seolah sadar baekhyun kembali menatap chanyeol "bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya "aku mengikutimu sejak tadi, kau tidak sadar?" baekhyun menggeleng kecil

"aku kira kau tidak akan peduli lagi" cicit baekhyun

chanyeol terkekeh kecil "aku bahkan merasa bersalah karena beberapa hari ini mendiamkanmu, mianhae" chanyeol mengusak pucuk kepala baekhyun pelan

"lalu dimana eomma? aku tidak melihat eomma saat ak membuka mataku tadi" baekhyun menatap chanyeol penuh tanda tanya

"perawat membawanya, kau seharusnya memanggil perawat saat eomma mu memukulmu tadi, kenapa kau hanya diam?"

baekhyun tersenyun miris "aku merindukan eomma, sampai disini sesak rasanya" baekhyun menyentuh dadanya sendiri

"saat aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi eomma, aku sudah siap untuk menerima apapun resiko yang akan aku hadapi" baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya kemudian tersenyum dan mengusap kecil rahan tegas chanyeol "rasa sakit yang aku rasakan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang eomma ku rasakan. dan aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir"

chanyeol memegang tangan kecil baekhyun dan menjauhkannya dari wajahnya, chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun erat "bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan seseorang menyakiti yeoja yang aku cintai,hm? sekalipun itu ibunya sendiri, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. aku khawatir sungguh" baekhyun menghangat karena ucapan chanyeol, baekhyun tahu bahwa chanyeol akan selalu mencintainya dan berada dipihaknya apapun yang terjadi. chanyeol sudah berjanji akan hal itu, dan baekhyun menyesal baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"saranghae, park chanyeol." kalimat itu tiba-tiba saja terucap dari bibir tipis baekhyun

chanyeol dengan pandangan terkejutnya menatap baekhyun "kau bilang apa baek?"

baekhyun tersenyum "saranghae, chanyeol-ah"

chanyeol dengan senyum bahagia membawa baekhyun kedalam pelukannya "nado. nado saranghae" chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala baekhyun berkali-kali

baekhyun terkekeh kecil dan balik membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang chanyeol.

chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi baekhyun "kurasa kita harus pulang, aku akan mengobati luka di sudut bibirmu ini, otte?" baekhyun hanya menanggukkan kepalanya

chanyeol beralih mengenggam tangan mungil baekhyun dan membawa baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit.

baekhyun merasakan smartphone nya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk, baekhyun mengerutkan dahi saat dilihatnya sederet nomor asing yang menelponnya

baekhyun menjawab dengan ragu-ragu

"yoboseyo?"

 _"baek, ini aku sehun"_ baekhyun sedikit terkejut

" _kau harus segera kemari baek, aku sedang berada di seoul hospita. appa terkena serangan jantung dan sekarang dalam kondisi kritis"_ nada suara sehun terdengar panik

baekhyun terkejut, sangat. dan lidah baekhyun serasa kelu, setelah kejadian itu baekhyun memang belum bertemu lagi dengan appa nya, hubungannya dengan appanya memang belum terlalu membaik tapi baekhyun bisa meeasakan tunuhnya seketika melemas saat mendengar appa nya tengah berjuang melawan penyakitnya.

"baek, kau dengar aku? cepatlah kesini byun baekhyun"-bip baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telpon nya dan menatap chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya

"chan, appa...appa" chanyeol menoleh ke arah baekhyun dan mendapati baekhyun-nya itu tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

chanyeol menepikan mobilnya "appa kenapa,hm?"

"seoul hospital, appa dalam masa kritis chanyeol-ah, bagaimana ini?" baekhyun berujar sambil menangis

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **tbc dengan nistanyaaa hahahaha ,gimanaaaaaaa? duh kok makin kompleks yaaa huhu. feelnya dapet gak? wkwk. review tetap dibutuhkan yaaaa readers-readers cantiiiik~~~~**

 **p.s aya : makasih yaaaa udh ngingetin buat update~ yuk lanjut ngobrol di line nyaaaa hihihi *chu**


	13. Chapter 13

baekhyun berlarian di lorong seoul hospital. sesaat setelah sehun menelponnya, baekhyun langsung meminta chanyeol untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit ini. baekhyun merasakan takut sekarang, ia takut appa nya akan meninggalkannya. ketakutan itu membayangi disetiap langkah baekhyun, dan ketakutan itu memuncak setelah baekhyun berdiri diluar ruangan appa nya. baekhyun terlihat diam mematung tanpa berusaha untuk masuk dan melihat keadaan joonmyeon, sampai tepukan pelan dari chanyeol menyadarkannya.

"kenapa hanya diam disini, hm? masuklah, aku tahu kau khawatir pada joonmyeon ajusshi" chanyeol tersenyum kecil pada baekhyun, baekhyun hanya menangguk kaku dan membuka pintu ruangan joonmyeon.

yang nampak di pandangan baekhyun saat ini adalah seorang namja terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat yang ada ditubuhnya yang bisa membantunya melewati masa kritis ini, baekhyun meneteskan air matanya ia tidak percaya bahwa ia akan menemukan appa nya dalam keadaan seperti ini, dengan berbagai macam selang yang terpasang diatas tubuh renta nya.

baekhyun tetap memandang appa nya sampai suara dari sehun menginterupsi nya "kau datang, baek" tatapan baekhyun beralih ke arah sofa yang ada di ruang vip rumah sakit itu, dan pandangannya terpaku pada sosok sehun yang terlihat sama kacau dengannya

"apa yang terjadi pada appa?" tanya baekhyun lirih

"entahlah, dokter bilang appa mengalami serangan jantung dan sekarang sedang dalam keadaan kritis" sehun tertunduk lesu

air mata baekhyun nampak mengumpul di pelupuk matanya, baekhyun rasanya tidak bisa berdiri lagi namun beruntung karena chanyeol menopang tubuh mungilnya sehingga ia bisa berdiri tegak.

"kau yang membawa appa kesini?" tanya baekhyun

sehun menggeleng "sekertaris appa yang membawa appa kesini"

baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi nya"lalu darimana kau tahu appa di rawat disini?"

"jongdae appa memberitahuku. dokter pribadi appa ku ternyata juga dokter pribadi dari joonmyeon appa, aku langsung berlari kemari saat jongdae appa menelpon." sehun menjeda kalimatnya

"kita bahkan hampir kehilangan appa baek, detak jantung appa sempat terhenti beberapa menit yang lalu" baekhyun dan chanyeol terkejut, terutama baekhyun. yeoja mungil ini benar-benar menyesal karena tidak menghubungi appa nya setelah mereka bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, baekhyun tahu appa nya kesepian tapi baekhyun seolah menutup kedua mata dan kedua telinga nya dengan kondisi appa nya. baekhyun sadar ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar karena mengikuti keegoisan nya sendiri, dan setelah melihat keadaan appa nya baekhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menjaga appa nya dan berada di samping appa nya sampai appa nya sadar. bahkan baekhyun melupakan rasa kesalnya pada sosok seorang oh sehun, baekhyun bersyukur karena sehun masih mau untuk mengubungi nya setelah semua sikap menyebalkan nya pada oh sehun.

"gomawo, sehun-ah"

sehun mengernyitkan dahinya "untuk apa?"

"karena sudah mau memberitahuku tentang kondisi appa. " sehun tersenyum kecil lalu berdiri dari sofa yang di dudukinya

"kau adalah adikku dan namja ini adalah appa ku" sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada joonmyeon

"jika terjadi sesuatu pada appa, sudah sewajarnya aku memberitahu adikku sendiri, bukan begitu,hm?"

"kau sudah bisa menerima jika kita bersaudara?"

sehun terkekeh kecil lalu menangguk "tentu saja, baekhyun-ah. tapi aku sangat menyayangimu seperti layaknya seorang oppa pada dongsaengnya" sehun menjeda kalimatnya

"bagaimanapun, kita berasal dari appa yang sama. sekuat apapun kita menolaknya, darah yang mengalir di tubuhku dan tubuhmu berasal dari namja yang sama. "baekhyun menangguk pelan

sehun beralih menatap chanyeol "aku titip adikku, jangan meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi nanti. kau mengerti?" chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menanggukkan kepalanya

"baiklah, aku harus pergi. tinggalah disini dan temani appa. aku memiliki beberapa urusan" sehun memeluk baekhyun sesaat lalu melepaskannya, sehun tahu baekhyun mulai bisa menerimanya meskipun baekhyun terkesan dingin padanya tapi sehun tahu gadis ini mulai membuka hatinya dan menerima kenyataan yang ada di antara mereka berdua.

"kau harus memanggilku 'oppa' lain kali, baek."sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya seolah menggoda baekhyun

baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi "pergilah, kau bilang kau punya beberapa urusan"

sehun menghela nafasnya sambil terkekeh kecil "baiklah, aku pergi, ne?. " sehun menepuk pundak chanyeol dan berjalan kearah pintu, baekhyun masih memandang kepergian sehun hingga suara pintu kembali tertutup.

"apa yang kau pikirkan,hm?" tanya chanyeol lembut

baekhyun mendongak menatap chanyeol "apa kau cemburu melihatku dan sehun?" chanyeol menggeleng

"aku bukan seorang maniak yang akan cemburu jika kekasihnya bermanja-manja dengan oppa nya" chanyeol mengusak puncak kepala baekhyun gemas

"tapi, kau tahu..aku dan sehun pernah saling mencin-" chanyeol memotong kalimat baekhyun, chanyeol menatap baekhyun lembut dan menangkup kedua pipi baekhyun "aku menanggap itu tidak pernah terjadi, yang aku tau kau adalah adik sehun, dan sehun adalah oppa mu, hanya itu. aku tidak ingin kita hidup dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu kita, arrachi?" baekhyun menangguk pelan

"jja, sekarang duduklah di sofa itu. aku akan menemanimu menjaga appa" chanyeol menuntun baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa yang tadi di duduki sehun.

sehun memasuki rumah megahnya dan mendapati eomma nya berada di ruang tengah rumah mewah itu, minseok sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangan putranya, namun saat minseok merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah tampan putranya

"kau bukan anak kecil lagi, oh sehun. aigooo" sehun mencebikkan bibirnya saat mendengar kalimat eomma nya

"eomma~~" minseok menatap sehun gemas

"kau bahkan beraegyo, luhan akan menatapmu menjijikkan jika ia melihatnya", sehun menggelengkan kepalanya

"luhan tidak akan berlaku seperti itu ,eomma" minseok hanya menanggukkan kepalanya dan tatapannya kembali fokus pada televisi di depannya yang sedang menampilkan acara drama favoritnya

"eomma.." minseok hanya bergumam menanggapi panggilan sehun

"aku bertemu appa tadi" minseok memandang sehun dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya

"appa kandungku eomma, joonmyeon appa" sehun menjelaskan

minseok menangguk mengerti, ia memang tahu bahwa selama sehun kembali ke korea, putranya ini selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi appa nya, dan minseok tidak merasa terganggu dengan hal itu begitupun dengan jongdae karena minseok tahu joonmyeon mempunyai hak yang sama dengannya, dan sehun juga memang harus bertemu dengan appa nya, untuk menebus beberapa tahun yang dilalui nya tanpa tahu siapa sosok appa kandungnya. minseok bersyukur sehun dengan berbesar hati menerima kenyataan yang ada di depannya, meskipun minseok tahu pada awalnya sehun sangat kecewa padanya, dan keputusannya menyetujui kepindahan sehun ke china adalah keputusan yang tepat. minseok tahu putranya itu sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya dengan pergi ke china, dan minseok merasa bangga, karena setelah 5 tahun menetap di china, sosok sehun berubah menjadi lebih dewasa dan bahkan sehun langsung menemui appa kandungnya saat ia baru tiba di seoul.

"aku dan baekhyun hampir saja kehilangan appa, detak jantung appa sempat berhenti." sehun berujar dengan nada sendu

minseok mengusap punggung putranya lembut, jongdae sudah menelponnya tadi untuk memberitahukan keadaan joonmyeon

"appa mu akan baik-baik saja, bukankah kim uisa adalah yang terbaik di seoul hospital, hm? jadi jangan khawatir" minseok menatap lembut wajah putranya

sehun mendengus kecil "bagaimana aku bisa tenang eomma, appa sedang kritis bahkan sebelum aku banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya" sehun menatap eommanya sedih

minseok membawa sehun kepelukannya, minseok memeluk putranya erat "eomma yakin appa mu akan baik-baik saja, semua akan baik-baik saja chagi" sehun menangguk kecil di pelukan eomma nya

"appa, ireona" baekhyun menatap appanya sendu

"bukankah kita belum menghabiskan waktu bersama? aku merindukan appa" bisik baekhyun

baekhyun menghela nafas berat "appa, kumohon. bangunlah appa" tanpa disadarinya air matanya sudah membasahi kedua pipinya

chanyeol memegang bahu kecil baekhyun dan berujar "appa akan semakin sedih jika melihatmu menangis seperti ini"

baekhyun membalikkan tubuh mungilnya dan memeluk tubuh chanyeol yang masih berdiri

"aku takut appa tidak akan membuka matanya lagi, aku takut chanyeol"cicit baekhyun

chanyeol melepaskan pelukan baekhyun dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan baekhyun yang masih duduk dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi kedua pipi putihnya "stt, jangan berpikiran buruk seperti itu, sayang. appa akan baik-baik saja, kau harus yakin tentang itu" chanyeol mengusap air mata baekhyun dan mengecup kedua mata baekhyun

"appa akan membuka matanya dan menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian berdua, kita hanya harus bersabar menunggu appa, arrachi?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol dan menanggukkan kepalanya kecil

"jja, sekarang kau istirahat dan aku yang akan menjaga appa sampai oppa mu datang" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "bagaimana bisa aku tertidur dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku akan ikut menjaga appa bersamamu"

chanyeol menghela nafas "kau benar-benar keras kepala, byun baekhyun"

baekhyun berdecak "ya, dan kau menyukai gadis keras kepala ini, park chanyeol."

chanyeol terkekh kecil dan memilih mengalah pada baekhyun "baiklah, baiklah. dasar keras kepala" baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan kembali menatap wajah appanya, seolah dengan menatap wajah appanya maka namja itu akan membuka matanya, baru kali ini baekhyun benar-benar merindukan tatapan lembut yang dimiliki appa nya dan baekhyun berharap ia bisa melihatnya sekarang.

tatapan baekhyun beralih kearah tangan appa nya dan mata baekhyun membola saat jari-jari tangan appanya nampak bergerak kecil, baekhyun menggenggam tangan appa nya sambil berdoa dalam hati agar appa nya cepat membuka matanya.

entah tuhan memang sedang berbaik hati, doa baekhyun menjadi kenyataan. kedua mata joonmyeon yang awalnya tertutup rapat mulai terbuka dan chanyeol yang melihatnya segera menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter.

dokter kim datang dan memeriksa kondisi tuan byun, baekhyun dan chanyeol menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dengan hati gelisah namun tiba-tiba baekhyun teringat akan sesuatu

"bisakah kau menelpon sehun? kita harus memberitahu nya tentang keadaan appa" pinta baekhyun, chanyeol hanya menanggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari baekhyun untuk menghubungi sehun. baekhyun kembali menatap kearah dokter kim dan kembali menampakkan raut cemasnya.

"sehun akan segera kemari, aku sudah menghubunginya" baekhyun hanya menanggukkan kepalanya merespon chanyeol, chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun sedang dalam mode cemasnya kemudian menggenggam tangan kecil baekhyun dan mengusap kecil pada punggung tangan baekhyun

"semua akan baik-baik saja, baek." baekhyun menatap chanyeol dan matanya beralih menatap tautan tangan mereka

"selama kau menggenggamku seperti ini, maka aku akan merasa baik-baik saja" chanyeol terkekeh

"kau menggodaku, hm?" baekhyun hanya memutar matanya bosan kemudian kembali menatap kearah dokter kim

sehun terlihat berantakan, rambutnya yang biasanya akan tertata rapi kini terlihat berantakan, ditambah dengan pakaian rumahnya membuatnya benar-benar terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa setelah menerima panggilan chanyeol.

"bagaimana keadaan appa?" suara sehun mengejutkan baekhyun dan chanyeol

"dokter masih memeriksa nya, dan apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu ,eoh?" komentar chanyeol

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar menata rambutku, jadi diamlah park" chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh

dokter kim telah menyelsaikan pemeriksaannya dan kini baekhyun dan sehun tengah menyiapkan perasaan mereka untuk mendengar penjelasan dari dokter kim tentang keadaan appa mereka

"kalian beruntung, appa kalian bisa melewati masa kritisnya" dokter kim tersenyum, setelahnya melanjutkan kalimatnya "namun, serangan jantung yang dialami appa kalian cukup serius. dan aku rasa appa kalian tidak akan bisa menggunakan bagian tubuh sebelah kirinya lagi" baekhyun dan sehun tercekat mendengar penjelasan dokter kim

"jadi...maksud dokter ,appa kami mengalami kelumpuhan pada bagian sebelah kiri tubuhnya ?" tanya sehun hati-hati

dokter kim menatap sehun dengan raut penyesalan "anda benar, dan aku harap kalian mau merawat appa kalian. appa kalian benar-benar membutuhkan kalian berdua untuk melewati masa-masa berat ini" mata baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca dan chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya biasa menggenggam erat tangan baekhyun untuk memberi kekuatan pada kekasih mungilnya ini.

"aku akan memeriksa appa kalian beberapa jam lagi, aku permisi." dokter kim membungkukkan kepalanya sebelum meninggalkan ruang rawat inap joonmyeon

tangis baekhyun pecah sesaat setelah dokter kim meninggalkan ruangan appa nya, chanyeol membawa yeoja mungilnya ini kedalam dekapannya

"sst, aku tahu ini berat tapi kau harus bertahan, joonmyeon appa hanya punya kau dan sehun, kalian berdua harus kuat. aku disini bersamamu, kita akan menghadapinya bersama." bisik chanyeol sambil mengusap pelan punggung baekhyun

sehun yang melihat adiknya menangis hanya bisa menahan air matanya, tentu saja sehun ingin menangis saat mendengar kalimat yang dokter kim katakan. sehun dan appa nya bahkan baru bertemu dan fakta tentang appa nya yang lumpuh benar-benar membuat sehun sedih. namun sehun tahu, disini ia yang harus menjadi pihak yang kuat. sehun mendekati ranjang rawat inap joonmyeon dan menatap wajah appanya.

sehun terkejut saat mendapati appanya tengah menangis dalam diam, appa nya terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan setelah bersusah payah akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut joonmyen "m-mian" joonmyeon mengucapkannya dengan susah payah dan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, sehun menatap chanyeol dan mengisyaratkan chanyeol untuk membawa baekhyun keluar. chanyeol yang menyadari arti tatapan sehun hanya menangguk dan membawa baekhyun yang masih menangis keluar.

sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping appa nya "jangan meminta maaf, ini bukan kesalahan appa" ujar sehun lembut

sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya "baekhyun hanya sedang terpukul dan itu tidak akan lama, jadi appa jangan khawatir" sehun tersenyum kecil

joobmyeon masih menyebutkan kata-kata "maaf" dan sehun yang melihatnya kemudian mengambil tangan appa nya dan menggenggamnya

"kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama appa. aku dan baekhyun akan menemani appa, jadi jangan memintaa maaf lagi. tidak ada siapapun yang salah disini" sehun memberi appa nya pengertian

"jangan menangis seperti ini baek, appa akan menanggap bahwa kau menanggap dirinya menyedihkan, jadi jangan seperti ini" chanyeol mencoba membuat baekhyun berhenti menangis

"aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi bukankah hal yang appa perlukan saat ini adalah dukungan dari kedua anaknya?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol

chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya "appa membutuhkanmu, kau adalah yeoja satu-satunya yang akan merawatnya. bukankah kau bilang ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan appa mu? hm?" baekhyun menangguk kecil

"maka berhentilah menangis, dan ayo kita hadapi ini bersama-sama. kau tidak akan terpuruk sendirian lagi, ada aku dan sehun yang akan berdiri menopangmu. kuatlah untuk appa."

baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan berbagai perasaan yang ada di hatinya, baekhyun tidak pernah henti-hetinya bersyukur karena sudah di pertemukan dengan seorang park chanyeol. kebaikan seperti apa yang baekhyun lakukan di kehidupannya yang terdahulu sampai tuhan dengan baik hatinya mempertemukannya dengan sosok seorang park chanyeol yang dari luar nampak begitu dingin tapi saat mengenalnya ,chanyeol akan berubah menjadi sosok yang hangat.

"hapus air matamu, appa akan merasa beraalah jika melihatmu menangis setelah mendengar kondisinya"

"arrraseo, gomawo chanyeol-ah" baekhyun tersenyum tipis pada namja yang juga tengah tersenyum padanya ini.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **gimanaaa chapter iniiiiii? readers pada puazzzzz? wkwkwk. aku berusaha yang terbaik buat chapter-chapter akhir ff ini san yaaaaa inilah hasilnya, semoga ga mengecewakan. sekali lagi, reviews tetap di perlukan untuk masa depan ff ini hehehehehe. maaf kalo banyak typo gak sempet edit soalnya.**

 **balasan reviews**

 **vampireDPS : sayangnya itu kenyataan huhu T.T, tenang aja penderitaan baekhyun bakal berakhir kok kekekek~ makasih ya buat review-review nya ,aku ush baca semuanyaaaaa~ semoga chapter ini bikin kamu baper ugaaaa wkwkwk. see you!**

 **chanhunbaek: maaf ya baru muncul sekarang wkwk kemaren ide lagi stuck dan memang ga pengen maksa buat nulis karena takutnya jelek hehe. ini udh fast update^^**

 **byunkkaebb: syukur deh kalo feelnya nyampe hehehe, jangan lupa baca+review chapter ini yaaaaa. gomawo^^**


	14. Chapter 14

keadaan joonmyeon terlihat cukup membaik dari hari ke hari dan itu membuat sehun maupun baekhyun menghela nafas lega. meskipun baekhyun awalnya terlihat sering menangis saat melihat keadaan appanya tapi akhirnya baekhyun bisa mengontrol perasaannya.

seperti saat ini, baekhyun tengah menyuapkan satu demi satu sendok berisi bubur yang tadi pagi dibuatnya sebelum mengunjungi appa nya.

joonmyeon sungguh terharu melihat putrinya masih menaruh perhatian padanya, meskipun sebenarnya joonmyeon merasa ia tidak pantas untuk menerima perlakuan ini dari putrinya, joonmyeon merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat putrinya ini kehilangan sosok seorang ibu karena kebodohannya. bahkan dulu sebelum ibu nya -halmeoni baekhyun dan sehun- meninggal, ibunya itu terus bergumam maaf dan mengatakan ia menyesal pada joonmyeon dan meminta joonmyeon untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya pada yixing. meskipun pada akhirnya ibunya itu tidak pernah lagi bertemu baik dengan yixing maupun dengan baekhyun hingga akhir hidupnya.

joonmyeon menatap baekhyun yang tengah menaruh piring-piring yang dipakainya saat makan siang tadi, joonmyeon memanggil baekhyun dengan susah payah.

"b-ba-baek.." baekhyun menoleh kearah appa nya saat mendengar suara appanya kemudian melangkahkan kakiknya keaeah ranjang rawat inap joonmyeon

baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap joonmyeon lembut

"ne, appa. waeyo?" joonmyeon menatap kearah nakas yang ada di dekatnya, baekhyun yang bingung nampak mengikuti arah pandang appa nya. mata baekhyun menatap kertas yang terlipat diatas nakas tersebut, baekhyun menatap kearah appa nya dan bertanya

"appa ingin aku mengambilkan itu untuk appa?" joonmyeon menggeleng dengan susah payah, joonmyeon menangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk anggota tubuh sebelah kanan joonmyeon masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

"appa ingin memberikannya padaku?" tanya baekhyun dan hanya dibalas anggukan susah payah dari joonmyeon.

baekhyun mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada di dalamnya, tulisannya terlihat sedikit tidak rapi tapi baekhyun masih bisa membacanya dengan baik

" _putri appa, baekhyun._

 _maaf karena appa tidak bisa berbicara padamu secara langsung, kau tahu alasannya bukan?. appa merasa bodoh dan tidak berguna didepanmu dan sehun, appa bahkan merasa tidak pantas menerima perhatian yang kau dan sehun berikan. appa tahu appa adalah orang tua yang buruk, benar begitu baek?._

 _appa selalu ingin mengatakan ini selama appa masih bisa bernafas, namun keterbatasan ini menghalangi appa. tapi bukankah tuhan masih berbaik hati? appa bahkan masih bisa menuliskan kalimat ini untukmu ._

 _baek, appa menyayangimu. sangat._

 _jangan menangis, appa akan semakin merasa bersalah jika kau menangis setelah membaca ini._

 _maukah kau memaafkan appa? appa benar-benar merasa bodoh karena baru berani mengatakan maaf padamu, maafkan appa baek._

 _maaf karena appa tidak bisa menulis terlalu banyak, tangan kanan appa terasa sakit, maafkan keterbatasan appa..._

 _appa menyayangimu dan sehun, berbaikanlah dengan oppamu, karena oppamu yang akan menggantikan appa untuk menjagamu dan appa berharap yang terbaik untukmu dan chanyeol, dia namja yang baik dan appa menyukainya._

 _maaf karena appa kau menjadi takut untuk menjalin hubungan, maafkan appa baek._

 _dan bisakah appa meminta bantuanmu? jika kau bertemu dengan eomma mu, bisakah kau mengatakan kalimat ini padanya?_

 _katakan pada eomma bahwa sampai kapan pun appa akan tetap mencintai eomma mu, bahkan sampai nafas appa berhenti, appa hanya mencintai eomma mu, baek. katakan itu pada eomma mu nanti._

 _mianhe, saranghae, gomawo putriku, byun baekhyun"_

baekhyun meneteskan air matanya saat membaca surat yang ditulis appanya dengan susah payah itu. air mata baekhyun tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi dan ia menangis dengan sesenggukkan sambil menggenggam erat surat yang baru dibacanya tadi.

baekhyun menatap wajah appa nya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di wajah cantiknya "jangan pernah meminta maaf lagi appa. aku bahkan sudah memaafkan appa" baekhyun terlihat berbicara dengan susah payah karena air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir

baekhyun mengenggam tangan appanya "jangan meminta maaf karena kondisi appa, aku dan sehun akan merawat appa. kita akan menghadapinya bersama. dan aku minta appa tidak menyalahkan diri appa lagi, itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah karena sempat membenci appa"

joonmyeon menatap baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

baekhyun beralih memeluk tubuh lemah appa nya dan menangis disana, bagaimana mungkin baekhyun masih bisa membenci appa nya setelah melihat keadaan appanya yang seperti ini.

chanyeol menatap pemandangan itu dari luar ruang inap dan tersenyum kecil karena ia tahu bahwa akhirnya baekhyun benar-benar bisa membuka hatinya untuk appanya.

hubungan chanyeol dan baekhyun memang belum memiliki status yang jelas, meskipum chanyeol sudah menanggap baekhyun sebagai kekasih tapi ia tidak tahu apakah baekhyun menanggapnya kekasih ataupun bukan. chanyeol sadar ini bukan saatnya untuk egois dan memaksa baekhyun untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya, chanyeol tentu tahu situasi.

chanyeol beralih mendudukkan dirinya di dekat ruang inap joonmyeon sampai akhirnya suara sehun membuat chanyeol menolehkan pandangannya

"baekhyun menangis didalam.." kalimat sehun lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. chanyeol hanya menangguk menanggapi sehun sebelum akhirnya sehun membuka suaranya lagi

"terima kasih chanyeol, aku tidak tahu harus mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku dengan apa, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu." chanyeol kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada sehun yang tengah menatap lurus

"aku bukan oppa dan anak yang baik, aku bahkan lari dari kenyataan yang harusnya ku hadapi dulu. bukankah ini terlihat ironis? saat aku sudah bisa menerima semuanya, tuhan menghukumku chanyeol." chanyeol tahu apa yang dimaksud sehun, chanyeol mengerti perasaan bersalah sehun. chanyeol membuka suaranya dan menatap lurus

"kau masih beruntung, setidaknya tuhan mengizinkanmu untuk bersama dengan appa dan adikmu meskipun appamu sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang sehat seperti sekarang. tapi, bukankah itu sebuah keberuntungan untukmu? setidaknya kau bisa merasakan hidup bersama appa kandungmu" sehun menanggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum karena mendengar kalimat chanyeol.

sehun bersyukur karena namja ini yang pada akhirnya bersama dengan adiknya, kedewasaan chanyeol benar-benar membuat sehun lega ,setidaknya sehun bisa mempercayakan adiknya pada chanyeol. dan lagi sehun melihat besarnya rasa sayang chanyeol pada baekhyun, chanyeol seolah tidak peduli dengan masa lalu baekhyun dan sehun. jika sehun ada diposisi chanyeol, sehun tentu tidak akan tenang seperti yang dilakukan chanyeol.

"aku akan menjaga baekhyun dan membahagiakannya, aku harap kau tidak keberatan untuk itu" suara chanyeol menyadarkan sehun dari lamunannya, sehun menanggukkan kepalanya

"aku akan sangat lega jika kau yang ada di samping baekhyun dan menjaganya. aku tidak akan bisa selalu disampingnya dan aku mempercayakan adikku padamu. jaga dan jangan sakiti dia, aku sudah pernah dengan bodohnya menyakiti hatinya dan aku harap kau tidak mengulangi kesalahan bodoh sepertiku" sehun tersenyum tipis

chanyeol menangguk "kau bisa mempercayaiku. lalu, apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

sehun terlihat berpikir "aku akan menetap di seoul dan mengurus perusahaan appa, appa memintaku untuk mengurus perusahaannya sebelum appa jatuh sakit. tapi aku akan kembali ke china besok, ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan"

sehun teringat akan janjinya pada luhan dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke china untuk menemui luhan, setidaknya sehun tidak akan khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun dan appanya karena sehun tahu chanyeol akan selalu menemani baekhyun.

saat sehun dan chanyeol memasuki ruang inap joonmyeon, mata baekhyun terlihat sembab namun baekhyun memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

chanyeol dan sehun memilih untuk mengabaikan keadaan baekhyun sampai baekhyun sendiri yang menceritakannya pada mereka.

"baek, kau pulanglah hari ini. aku yang akan menjaga appa" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perintah sehun

"aku ingin disini, kau saja yang pulang"

"kau sudah disini sejak kemarin dan sekarang giliranku, pulanglah. kau butuh istirahat atau kau ingin chanyeol menggendongmu pulang?" sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda baekhyun

"ck! kalian berdua bersatu untuk mengusirku eoh? menyebalkan. baiklah, aku pulang" baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan sehun dan chanyeol yang masih terkekeh.

"aku akan mengurusnya. hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." setelah mengucapkan itu chanyeol membungkukkan kepalanya pada joonmyeon dan setelahnya segera menyusul baekhyun.

chanyeol menemukan baekhyun yang sedang menatap langit yang sudah berwarna warna menjadi jingga. chanyeol mengampiri baekhyun dan memeluk baekhyun dari arah belakang.

baekhyun tersentak saat merasakan tangan kekar memeluk tubuh mungilnya tapi baekhyun seketika lega saat ia mencium aroma parfum yang sangat dikenalnya

"chanyeol..."

chanyeol hanya berdehem menjawab baekhyun sambil menaruh dagunya pada pundak sempit baekhyun

"terima kasih."

chanyeol tahu baekhyun akan melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena itu chanyeol memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya

"terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih dengan cara apa-"

"jadilah kekasihku, baek" baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar kalimat tiba-tiba yang chanyeol ucapkan, namun baekhyun kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"bukankah kita memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? aku kira setelah aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu,kau sudah menanggapku kekasihmu, ternyata tidak ya?" chanyeol membalikkan tubuh baekhyun dan memandang wajah baekhyun

"astaga, baek. bukan begitu maksudku, kau tahu kan aku belum pernah memintamu secara langsung menjadi kekasihku. sungguh, aku sudah menanggapmu kekasihku sejak kau menyetujui untuk menjalani ini denganku. aku pikir hanya aku yang menanggapmu kekasihku"

baekhyun terkekeh kecil dan mengusap lembut rahang tegas chanyeol

"mianhae, aku terlihat jahat padamu,hm?." chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan memegang tangan baekhyun yang berada di rahangnya

"aku mengerti dengan keadaanmu, baek. jangan menyalahkan dirimu" baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada chanyeol.

"jadi...kau sekarang kekasihku,hm?" baekhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol dan menanggukkan kepalanya.

"maaf, karena baru memberimu jawaban sekarang" chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis baekhyun cepat

"jangan meminta maaf lagi, aku benci mendengarnya, arrachi?" baekhyun terkekeh dan menanggukkan kepalanya.

chanyeol mengenggam tangan baekhyun dan membawa baekhyun kearah parkiran rumah sakit, baekhyun harus istirahat karena yeoja mungil itu sudah sangat terlihat lelah meskipun ia masih mencoba tersenyum.

sehun menatap appanya dan tersenyum, sehun tengah menggantikan pakaian joonmyeon setelah tadi ia membersihkan tubuh appa nya itu. sehun teringat akan rencana kepergiannya dan ia berniat meminta izin appanya.

"appa, aku akan pergi ke china beberapa hari kedepan, baekhyun dan chanyeol akan menemani appa." sehun menjeda kalimatnya dan kembali tersenyum lembut "aku ingin menemui seseorang disana dan aku berjanji akan membawa seseorang itu bertemu appa. aku janji" joonmyeon menanggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyetujui kepergian sehun

"jja, appa sekarang sudah tampak lebih baik" sehun terkekeh melihat hasil kerjanya, ini kali pertama sehun memandikan dan mengganti baju appanya karena sebelumnya perawat rumah sakit yang memandikan appanya tapi hari ini sehun bersikeras untuk menggantikan tugas perawat tersebut.

joonmyeon benar-benar merasa bersyukur karena penyakit ini ternyata membuat anak-anaknya kembali padanya. meskipun joonmyeon melakukan kesalahan pada eomma sehun, tapi sehun dengan berbesar hati bisa menerimanya dan kini bahkan sehun mau merawatnya.

"tidurlah appa, appa harus beristirahat." sehun membantu joonmyeon untuk tidur diatas ranjang rawat inapnya.

joonmyeon menatap wajah sehun, sehun berwajah campuran antara ia dan minseok. joonmyeon meneteskan air matanya .

sehun yang melihat appanya meneteskan air mata tiba-tiba merasa panik

"waeyo, appa?, apakah ada yang sakit?" sehun menampakkan raut khawatirnya

joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha mengeluarkan kalimat dari bibirnya meskipun sulit "g-go-gomawo.." joonmyeon mengatakannya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras

sehun tersenyum kecil "ini memang tugasku appa. jangan meminta maaf dan berterima kasih lagi appa, aku melakukannya karena aku ingin. aku anak appa, bukankah itu normal jika seorang anak merawat appanya?" sehun menjeda kalimatnya

"aku ingin kita memulai hidup yang baru tanpa mengingat masa lalu kita, bisakah appa?" sehun tersenyum tipis. joonmyeon terlihat menangguk kecil pada putranya

"jja, appa benar-benar harus istirahat. aku akan mematikan lampunya agar appa bisa tidur dengan nyaman" sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mematikan lampu ruang inap tersebut

"selamat malam appa" .

baekhyun terlihat berlari didalam bandara incheon, baekhyun menyapukan pandangannya kesembarang arah.

baekhyun menemukan sosok yang dicarinya dan berlari setelahnya.

"oh sehun.." sehun terkejut saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya tersebut dan sehun makin terkejut saat melihat baekhyun dengan wajah berantakannya ada dibelakangnya sekarang.

"apa yang kau-"

"kenapa kau pergi lagi? kau bilang kau akan disini bersamaku dan appa? tapi kenapa kau pergi?" baekhyun bertanya menuntut

"kau berniat meninggalkanku dan appa lagi? kau berbohong padaku oh sehun!" sehun tersentak karena bentakan baekhyun.

baekhyun memang langsung pergi kebandara saat chanyeol bilang sehun akan pergi ke china hari ini, baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan sehun.

"hey, dengarkan aku dulu-"

"dasar pembohong!" baekhyun menatap sehun dengan terluka

"dengarkan aku dulu byun baekhyun!" sehun balik membentak baekhyun.

baekhyun yang mendengar nada tinggi sehun hanya terisak pelan, baekhyun tidak peduli dengan pandangan yang dilayangkan orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka

"aku hanya akan pergi sebentar, ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui. aku janji akan kembali secepatnya kesini, aku tidak akan meninggalkan appa saat kondisi appa seperti ini" sehun menjeda kalimatnya dan membawa adiknya ini dalam dekapannya

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan appa, aku bahkan tidak memiliki niatan seperti itu. aku akan membawa luhan kemari setelah ini" baekhyun terisak di pelukan sehun dan mendongak menatap sehun

"luhan? siapa?" sehun tersenyum lembut

"kekasihku. aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian." baekhyun menangguk mengerti dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan sehun.

tepat setelah pelukan antar kedua saudara itu terlepas, terdengar pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi sehun akan segera berangkat. sehun kembali memeluk baekhyun dan mengecup puncak kepala adiknya ini.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik dan aku titip appa, hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu" sehun melepaskan pelukannya, baekhyun menangguk mengerti

sehun membalik tubuhnya dan berniat melangkahkan kakinya namun saar mendengar kalimat singkat baekhyun, langkah sehun terhenti

"aku akan merindukanmu, oppa" sehun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap baekhyun

"kau memanggilku apa baek?" sehun terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata sembabnya "sehun oppa, kakakku"

sehun kembali memeluk baekhyun sambil berucap 'gomawo baek, gomawo'.

baekhyun berhasil mengalahkan egonya, baekhyun merasa lega karena bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sehun, seperti yang appa nya inginkan.

setelah acara saling memeluk selesai, sehun melambaikan tangannya pada baekhyun sebelum pergi dan baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil ikut melambaikan tangannya pada kakaknya itu.

luhan benar-benar merindukan sehun, namja albino itu tidak pernah lagi menghubungi luhan. hal itu membuat luhan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak namun luhan berhasil menepis pikiran negatifnya itu.

"mungkin sehun sedang sibuk, lagipula sehun sudah lama tidak menemui appa dan eommanya. jangan berpikiran negatif, xi luhan" luhan berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri

"tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu, oh sehun" luhan berujar sendu

malam ini luhan memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen yang biasa ia dan sehun gunakan, karena ia sangat merindukan sehun dan hanya apartemen ini yang membuat luhan merasa sehun berada didekatnya setidaknya banyak kenangan yang sehun dan luhan lakukan disini.

luhan menghela nafas lelah dan ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat semakin kurus. setelah sehun pergi, nafsu makan luhan nampak menurun dan mempengaruhi berat badannya.

luhan memposisikan tubuh mungilmya diatas ranjang berwarna putih bersih itu, luhan memejamkan matanya. setidaknya hanya dengan tidur luhan bisa melupakan rasa rindunya pada sehun.

luhan hampir menyapa dunia mimpinya namun luhan tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya karena ia merasakan tangan kekar yang memeluk perut ratanya dari arah belakang.

"siapa ka-" ucapan luhan terhenti saat ia mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya

"aku pulang, Lu" itu sehun dan ini benar-benar sehun, luhan rasanya ingin menangis sekarang, luhan benar-benar merindukan sosok yang sedang memeluknya ini.

"aku merindukanmu.." bisik sehun

luhan membalikkan tubuhnya "aku lebih merindukanmu" cicit luhan

sehun terkekeh dan kemudian menatap luhan dengan tatapan seriusnya "maaf karena tidak menghubungimu, terlalu banyak yang terjadi di seoul. maafkan aku"

luhan menggeleng pelan "aku mengerti, jadi apakah semuanya berjalan lancar?"

sehun menangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya "aku sudah berjanji untuk menceritakannya setelah aku pulang, kan?" luhan bangkit dan duduk untuk menghadap sehun dan kemudian menanggukkan kepalanya

"aku akan bercerita dan jangan memotongnya sebelum aku selesai, arrachi?"

"cepatlah oh sehun."

sehun kembali terkekeh "baiklah, dasar tidak sabaran"

sehun memulai ceritanya. namja itu bahkan tidak melewatkan satupun, ia menceritakan semuanya pada luhan.

"begitulah yang sebenarnya terjadi" sehun mengakhiri sesi ceritanya dan menatap luhan yang masih menampakkan raut tidak percaya nya.

"kau terkejut,eoh?"

luhan tersadar dari pikirannya dan menatap sehun "bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku selama 5 tahun, eoh? kau!jinjja oh sehun" luhan terlihat kesal pada namja di depannya ini

"aku hanya tidak mau kau memandangku dengan tatapan kasihan, lagipula aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir" ucap sehun lembut

luhan kembali terdiam menatap sosok di depannya ini "aku juga sudah berjanji untuk memberikan jawaban untuk perasaanmu bukan?" luhan terkejut karena sehun masih mengingat tentang hal itu dan hanya menangguk kaku

"aku akan menjawabnya sekarang"

nafas luhan tercekat saat menunggu lanjutan kalimat sehun

"aku mencintaimu. jadilah kekasihku, xi luhan. " ucap sehun lirih. sejujurnya sudah lebih dari 2tahun ini sehun memendam keinginannya untuk mengatakan hal ini pada luhan, namun sehun ingat dengan janjinya pada dirinya sendiri. ia tidak akan menjadikan siapapun kekasihnya hingga semua yang terjadi antara ia dan baekhyun selesai. setelah keadaan di seoul membaik sehun kembali ke china dan langsung menemui luhan yang memang sedang ada di apartemen mereka.

luhan nampak menatap sehun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ,sehun membawa luhan kedalam pelukannya "maafkan aku karena baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang, tapi aku serius dengan ucapanku. tidakkah kau mau menjawabnya?" luhan perlahan melepaskan pelukan sehun dan memegang wajah tegas sehun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya ,luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir sehun pelan. sehun cukup terkejut dengan kecupan yang diberikan luhan namun sehun hanya diam dan menantikan jawaban dari gadis didepannya ini.

luhan memundurkan wajahnya dan menatap sehun "ya, untuk ajakan menjadi kekasihmu" sehun terkekeh dan mengecup puncak kepala luhan setelah sebelumnya berhasil membawa luhan kedalam pelukannya.

beberapa bulan kemudian...

keadaann joonmyeon nampak lebih baik dari beberapa bulan sebelumnya, meskipun ia masih belum bisa berbicara dengan jelas tapi ia sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik pada kedua anaknya. baekhyun dan sehun bersyukur untuk itu, setidaknya kondisi appanya sudah lebih baik.

setelah kepergian sehun ke china beberapa bulan yang lalu sehun benar-benar menepati janjinya dan membawa luhan kepada keluarganya. baekhyun menyambut luhan dengan suka cita, kekasih oppa nya itu sungguh cantik wajar jika sehun jatuh hati pada wanita keturunan china ini.

baekhyun sudah benar-benar bisa menerima bahwa sehun dan ia adalah saudara.

hubungan baekhyun dan chanyeol makin terlihat serius dari hari ke hari, chanyeol benar-benar bisa membuat hati baekhyun terbuka untuknya. hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik, sehun yang mewarisi perusahaan appa mereka dan baekhyun mendukungnya.

"aku tidak mau menjadi CEO, kau saja. lagipula kan kau anak tertua di keluarga ini" elak baekhyun

sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas "baiklah" sehun berkata pasrah.

meskipun baekhyun masih merasa kurang karena eomma nya tidak ada disampingnya saat ini namun baekhyun tetap bersyukur setidaknya tuhan masih mengijinkannya merasakan kehangatan keluarga lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. baekhyun dan chanyeol masih sering mengunjungi yixing sekedar untuk mengurangi rasa rindu baekhyun pada sosok ibunya tersebut, meskipun chanyeol tidak mengijinkan baekhyun untuk bertatap muka dengan yixing, karena chanyeol takut jika kekasihnya itu kembali menjadi sasaran kemarahan dari sang ibu.

saat ini keluarga byun tengah menikmati waktu mereka. baekhyun memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, nampak sehun, chanyeol dan jongin tengah sibuk memanggang beberapa daging di halaman belakang rumah mewah keluarganya. baekhyun memang mengundang kyungsoo dan jongin untuk bergabung dan pasangan itu menerima ajakan itu dengan tangan terbuka. kyungsoo dan luhan terlihat langsung akrab saat pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa jam yang lalu, mungkin karena mereka memiliki hobi yang sama, entahlah. kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling bersemangat saat tahu baekhyun benar-benar memutuskan untuk menjadi kekasih chanyeol, sepupunya.

pandangan baekhyun beralih menatap appanya yang tengah duduk diatas kursi roda sambil kadang-kadang tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan dari sehun, chanyeol dan jongin.

baekhyun tersenyum kecil

 _"aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan masa lalu yang sudah aku alami, aku bersyukur karena hal itu terjadi padaku dan pada akhirnya karena kejadian itu berhasil membuatku menjadi sosok yang kuat, benar begitu bukan?. chanyeol adalah hal yang aku syukuri setelahnya, ia benar-benar berhasil membuktikan padaku bahwa ia berbeda dan ia benar, bahkan chanyeol tidak pernah selangkah pun meninggalkanku di saat terburukku, aku mencintai chanyeol lebih dari apapum yang ada di dunia ini. oh sehun ah! apa aku harus menyebutnya dengan byun sehun? aku merasa lega karena sehun kembali ,meskipun awalnya aku belum bisa menerimanya tapi pada akhirnya dengan tangan terbuka aku menerima sehun, oppa ku. meskipun eomma tidak disini, tapi aku selalu berharap suatu saat nanti saat keadaan sudah menjadi lebih baik. aku akan membawa eomma kembali tinggal disini"_

baekhyun tersadar dari pikirannya saat mendengar suara chanyeol "sayang, kemari! dagingnya sudah matang!"

baekhyun menanggukkan kepalanya dan balas berteriak "arraseo, aku akan kesana!" chanyeol terlihat menanggukkan kepalanya

"terima kasih untuk masa depan yang kau berikan padaku park chanyeol, aku mencintaimu" baekhyun tersenyum saat mengucapkannya sebelum berlari menghampiri appa dan kekasihnya.

" i've seen the ugly parts of you, and i'm staying"- park chanyeol to byun baekhyun

 **END**

 **hahahaha akhirnya berhasil menamatkan ff debut ini, legaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~…**

 **gimana endingnya? kurang memuaskan? wkwkwk maaf ya kalo emg kurg memuaskan hehe. semoga feelnya dapet.**

 **terima kasih untuk readers yang setia nunggu updatean ff ini, aku terharu hehe padahal juga ini ff debut dan aku yakin masih banyak kekurangan tapi ngeliat reaksi kalian aku jadi teharu wkwkwk *lebay dikit, buat yang review terusssss ff ini terima kasih banyak yaaaaa duh gabisa disebutin satu-satu hehe, siders juga terima kasih yaaa karena menyempatkan waktunya buat baca ff ini. maaf jika ff final chapter ini ada typo karena lagi kerja jadi ga sempet edit, kasian ya hari minggu aku masih kerja wkwk *curhat dikit.**

 **oke, intinya aku bener2 berterima kasih untuk kalian semuaaaaa~~~~ *chu. aku janji di ff yang lainnya nanti aku bakal nulis lebih baik lagi, jadi di tunggu ya karya aku selanjutnya hahahaha.**

 **see you on the next ff! *deep bow :)**


End file.
